¿Que Hicimos?
by Anyza Malfoy
Summary: Las Circunstancias separan al trio dorado, pero años despues se reencuentran donde deberan enfrentarse... Y las verdades seran expuestas
1. La historia de cada uno

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los uso para modificar su vida libremente, de esto nada de gana; Solo algunos Avada**

**Respeta mi trabajo; Como yo respeto el tuyo**

**Di no al plagio**

**Espero disfruten esta historia y me dejen algun reviews, cuidense**

* * *

**Harry**

Que difícil fue después, él estaba muerto, pero también mi hermano, Fred era mi hermano como todos los Weasley, Lupin era como mi segundo padre, ese hombre que en cuanto llego me cuido, pero me dio lo más valioso de esta vida me enseño a defenderme, su esposa una mujer valiente que no merecía estar muerta, mis compañeros de Howarts, mis amigos, los conocidos, los compañeros, ellos que ya no veré nunca más, no oiré sus risas, no estarán ahí para corresponder un saludo, ya no están y fue mi culpa.

Después de la muerte de Voldemort, regrese a la madriguera donde siempre me sentí en casa, nadie hablaba, cada quien tomo su cama, no salimos hasta el otro día en que tocaron a la puerta era el señor Arthur nos avisaba que el funeral sería el día de hoy en Howarts, que nosotros llegaríamos por Red Flu, nadie desayuno, todos vestíamos de negro o eso es lo que alcance a ver, no recuerdo cual fue mi turno, si alguien iba delante de mi o era el último.

Llegamos al despacho del director, la oficina era como antes, solo que no había ningún cuadro, la pared estaba vacía, sabía que tenía que caminar hasta el lago, no me pregunte si alguien estaba a mi lado o no, yo solo recuerdo caminar, alrededor del lago estaban los cuadros de los directores todos ellos de pie, después levante la vista ha sido la imagen más impresionante en mi vida, la más dolorosa.

Quise morir, en verdad hubiese muerto para no ver lo que aquel día veían mis ojos

Madres llorando por hijos que no sabían que habían estado en la batalla, padres incapaces de contener el llanto por sus hijos, hermanos deseando que nunca hubieran estado en la batalla, amigos, tíos, tías, primos, sobrinos, la palabra correcta era DOLOR

Era mi culpa, al llegar nadie me miro, todos sufrían por lo que ahí adelante tenían, había muchos ataúdes blancos, pocos de color obscuro, si la mayoría niños, los que perdieron en esta batalla.

Alguien me pidió decir unas palabras, ¿YO? yo no puedo, soy incapaz de hablar, no hay manera de mitigar un sufrimiento

-Buen Día a todos -Todas las miradas estaban sobre mí -Soy Harry Potter, no tengo palabras para consolar su dolor, porque tampoco las hay para mi, todas estas personas que hoy enterramos, fueron algo en mi vida, un recuerdo, una amistad, compañerismo, mis hermanos en Howarts, sé que hubiesen deseado que esto no le pasara a nadie y así es como yo también hubiese deseado que fuera, pero Voldemort… si señores dejamos de tener miedo al pronunciar su nombre, él nos obligo a estar aquí y seguir derramando más lagrimas

-Señores sus hijos, hermanos, amigos, compañeros, padres, ellos dieron la vida por un mundo mejor, por lo que hoy todos los que vivimos tenemos la oportunidad de VIVIR, ellos han sido los héroes en esta guerra, su valentía para que ya no hubiera un mañana de dolor, un mañana de más sufrimientos, nos dieron un futuro, nunca lo olvidaremos, nunca dejaremos que sus nombres queden en el olvido, por ellos es que hoy, estoy aquí frente a ustedes, dándoles las gracias de que me permitieran hacer de este mundo algo mejor, no olvido a los que han salido heridos, también ante ellos YO HARRY POTTER me inclino ante los VALIENTES

Hubo aplausos mientras me inclinaba después un gran silencio, levante mi mirada, la gente también se inclinaba, al levantarse no había más lagrimas, frentes en alto, la palabra para describir miradas llenas de ORGULLO

Todos los profesores juntaron sus varitas, aun lado del lago lanzaron un hechizo formando un gran muro de plata, iban apareciendo los nombres de cada unos de los alumnos que habían peleado si murieron a un lado del nombre aparecía una cruz y dependiendo a la casa que pertenecían era el color de las letras, Hufflepuff amarillas, Ravenclaw azul, Gryffindor Rojas, no había Slytherin los que murieron estaban del bando contrario en sí creo que solo fue Vicent, quien murió en el fuego maldito, los demás estaban fuera de Howarts.

Cuando termino el ultimo nombre en aparecer se les aplaudió, las flechas de los centauros aparecieron en el cielo, el canto de las sirenas se oyó, algunos fénix sobrevolaron encima de nosotros, dándonos una bella canción, los ataúdes fueron desapareciendo cada uno serian enterrados donde sus familiares quisieran, Fred, Lupin y Tonks los llevamos al valle de Godric, aun lado de la tumba de mis padres.

Llevaba varios días creo yo, no sabía si era más tiempo, pero no tenía hambre, sueño, ganas de nada, los señores Weasley un día me hablaron, tome asiento en el sillón, ellos en frente de mi

-Harry –Empezó el señor Arthur –Se que te culpas por lo que paso, no es justo hijo, tú no deseaste esto, cuando tu naciste, el-que-no… Voldemort ya había empezado, tú fuiste señalado por él, ese ser te obligo a tomar parte en algo que nunca tuviste elección, pero los demás si Harry, Fred decidió lo mismo que Tonks, Lupin, Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, tus padres y todos los que perdimos ellos decidieron, fue su elección no te culpes por algo que ellos sabían a qué se enfrentaban

-Nadie quería –La señora Molly siguió –que esto sucediera, pero sabíamos lo que podía pasar, nadie va a negar el dolor que nos causa, pero hazme el favor de luchar por ellos, como un día lo hiciste por tus padres, ahora tienes que hacerlo más, es la última vez que te veo lamentándote por algo que no fue ni tu culpa, ni tu decisión, Harry ya perdí un hijo no quiero perder otro

La señora Molly me abrazo, su abrazo me lleno de un calor especial, al verla lloraba pero también sonreía le regrese el abrazo y la sonrisa, me dije a mi que las palabras de ellos eran ciertas, viviría por ellos, era hora de volver a seguir, de ser el hombre fuerte que siempre he sido, mire al señor Arthur y de igual manera sonreía, diciéndome por último, HAZLO POR ELLOS, solo asentí

Después de esa platica, comencé a ver a mi alrededor, George estaba en su tienda de bromas, Bill hacia su vida de casado con Fleur quienes esperaban a su primer bebé, eso a la señora Weasley le encantaba y mimaba mucho a Fleur, Percy estaba trabajando mucho en el ministerio ya había conseguido un buen puesto, Charly regreso a Rumania él seguía con los dragones.

Cuando me di cuenta Ginny ya estaba en la escuela, estaba terminando el último año, mientras estaba perdido en mí no pude estar al lado de ella, sabía que ella me necesitaba mucho más y yo la deje sola, haría cualquier cosa para compensarla tenía que recuperar a mi pelirroja.

Me quede unos días con George en su tienda, me encantaba eran divertidas sus bromas, me hacían sentir muy bien, estando ahí llegaba a ver a varios de mis amigos, preguntándome que haría de mi vida a que me dedicaría, era algo que la verdad no sabía, tenía pensado ser Auror pero como no termine la escuela no podría continuar, pero Kingsley Shacklebolt es el nuevo ministro, podría platicar con él o regresar a la escuela, haría lo primero si no tendría que regresar a terminar la escuela

El fin de semana me acerque al ministerio de magia, era común para mí que la gente me saludara algunos hasta fotos querían aunque eso ultimo siempre lo evitaba no me gustaba me sentía acosado, que diferente era mi hermano Ron, después de varios saludos y palabras de agradecimiento me permitieron ver a Kingsley

-Pasa Harry ¿a qué debo tu honor? –Kingsley me ofrecía un asiento enfrente de su escritorio, su oficina era grande de forma circular, tenia cuadros de los antiguos ministros de magia y algunos directores de Howarts entre esos Albus Dumbledore en cuanto me vio me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa su escritorio era grande de color negro, sobre este había muchas plumas y pergaminos, las paredes era de color verde con negro, su oficina era sencilla pero elegante a la vez

-Gracias Primer Ministro –Harry le contesto mientras ocupada una silla

-Llámame Kingsley Harry ¿o prefieres que te llame el Héroe de la comunidad mágica? –Kingsley le sonreía mientras con su varita servía dos vasos de Hidromiel

-Está bien Kyngsley –Harry sonrió mientras tomaba el vaso flotante

-¿Entonces a que debo tú grata visitas Harry? –Kingsley iba directo al grano

-¿Me gustaría ser Auror, aunque entiendo que no acabe la escuela, quisiera saber que materias necesito terminar para poder serlo? –Harry pregunto

-Vaya Harry necesitas varias y con excelentes notas… siempre Dumbledore a los de la orden de Fénix nos hacia conocedores de tus aprendizajes y de lo que eras capaz, claro que fui de los que pudieron ver de primera mano esa gran batalla, así que Harry Potter sería un honor que pertenecieras al grupo de Aurores, se que estas mejor preparados que algunos que llevan años, Bienvenido –Kingsley le extendía la mano, estaba rojo de la pena y muy emocionado por la noticia le agradecí, después me llevo a la oficina a conocer a mis nuevos compañeros, aun así decidí tomar algunas clases.

Tenía bastante trabajo todavía había varios mortifagos queriendo seguir el ejemplo de Voldemort, pero los atrapábamos antes de que hicieran mayor desastre, en varias ocasiones les demostré que no estaba como Auror solo porque el primer ministro era mi amigo, los duelos que tenían era muy difíciles pero siempre los ganaba, poco a poco me gane el respeto de mis compañeros hasta de los más quisquillosos, Kingsley estaba muy contento conmigo

Cerca de Navidad nos dieron unos días, parecía que a los pocos mortifagos revoltosos los habíamos espantados, también la gente se defendía de ellos, algunas veces nos llamaban para que solo los recogiéramos, pues ya los habían aturdido, ya no existía ese miedo a esas personas, la gente se sentía más segura, hace un tiempo encontramos a seis mortifagos bastante mal heridos, no había nadie cerca, no era raro encontrarlos solos y arrumbados, lo raro es que eran varios, no dimos mayor importancia al asunto, lo que tenía en manos me estaba preocupando

* * *

**Espero me tengan paciencia, es de mis primeras historias, aun así espero me dejen algun review, para saber en que puedo mejorar, pues me gustaría darles algo de calidad  
**

**Gracias**

_**Los Quiere**_

_**Aniza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	2. Promesa

Me había escrito con Luna Lovegood, para saber cuándo era su próxima salida a Hogsmeade, sería un día antes de Navidad, llegue temprano al bar de las tres escobas donde esperaba a Luna y sus acompañantes, las vi venir, espere hasta que se sentaran y tomaran la primera cerveza de mantequilla, después Rosmerta les llevo un vaso de Hidromiel

-Nosotras no lo pedimos –Ginny le decía a Rosmerta cuando les servía los vasos

-Es cortesía nenas –Rosmerta les dijo

-Bueno, ¡Salud por eso! –Luna levanto el vaso, dándole un trago las demás chicas hicieron lo mismo

-Cuando Ginny tomaba su bebida escucho que tintineo, miro el vaso y al fondo de este tenía algo, se quedo viéndolo de pronto fue saliendo dentro de una burbuja era un dije con dos varitas unidas, quedo frente a ella

-Si lo tomas es la promesa que te hago de estar a tu lado cuando me necesites y no volverte a dejar, siempre serás la única en mi vida –Harry le decía atrás de ella

-¡Harry! –Ginny volteo a ver al chico que se encontraba dándole una gran sonrisa, las chicas suspiraban

-Te quiero Ginny y sé que he sido egoísta al dejarte cuando me necesitabas, te prometo que eso cambiara –Harry levito el dije para ponerlo frente a ella nuevamente

-Yo también te quiero Harry –Ginny tomo la esfera, al tocarla se reventó dejando caer el dije en su mano, Harry lo tomo y se lo puso al cuello, después se daban un tierno beso sellando la promesa

Que feliz me sentía cuando en navidad llego Ginny durante la cena anunciamos nuestro noviazgo, la señora Molly tenía lágrimas en los ojos, el señor Weasley me abrazo felicitándonos, George, Percy, Bill y Charlie me amenazaron con varios hechizos, si algo malo le sucedía a su hermanita, claro que me preocupe mucho por Bill, el sabia maleficios tenia escalofríos de solo pensarlo, pasamos una velada maravillosa, George intentaba sobreponerse trajo varias bromas de la tienda, la más divertida, era una ¨capa del disfraz¨, al ponértela encima de ti decía en que te convertías y te transformabas.

Fleur no podía su embarazo no lo permitía, Ginny se convirtió en la señora Molly, la imitaba muy bien todos estábamos muy divertidos, creo que la señora Molly no tanto, ella se convirtió en Sprout, el señor Arthur en Dumbledore, no pude evitar sentir cierto pesar, Percy en el señor Bartemius Crouch su antiguo jefe, Bill en flich, George en McGonagall y por ultimo yo quien escogí a Snape

-Profesor Snape sabía que siempre me gusto –Mcgonagall se me acerco

-Lo siento Maestra pero yo estoy enamorado de otra –Me aleje de ella y actuando como Snape con mi cara larga y mirando por encima de mi hombro

-No rompa mi corazón –Mcgonagall colocaba su mano al pecho

-Tal vez él no le ame, pero yo puedo hacerlo –Dumbledore se acercó a ella abrazándola

-No, no, no usted está muy viejo no creo que ¨eso le funcione¨ -McGonagall se alejaba mientras señalaba cierta parte

-Pero a mí sí y puedo satisfacerla –Flich hablaba con voz ronca y sensual acercandose a ella

-No, ¿está usted? como lo diré… muy flaco para que aguante y si se quiebra –McGonagall se cruzó de brazos

-Pero si tiene aguante –Sprout intervino –Se duerme como a los diez minutos pero si la aguanta -Sprout se acercó a Filch poniendo una manos sobre su hombro

-No me ayude-Filch dijo

-Bastan podemos decidirlo de manera democrática –Crouch

-¿Cómo pretende hacerlo? –Molly pregunto

-Fácil, veremos por cuánto tiempo lo tienen parado –Crouch contesto, Sprout le soltó un golpe en la cabeza

-Sucio –Molly decía

Fleur se divertía con nuestros juegos, pasamos un gran día con algunas tristezas, pero evitábamos pensar en ello, las vacaciones de Ginny la lleve a pasear, también visitamos a algunos de nuestros amigos a Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, también a Lavander le estaba costando trabajo adaptarse ahora que tenía una cicatriz en su cuello donde estaba la mordida del lobo, le dimos ánimos lo mejor que pudimos esperábamos después verla mejor, aunque su mirada era muy triste, al término de las vacaciones a Ginny la acompañe al tren.

Nos mandábamos cartas cada que podíamos, cada día tenía más trabajo, ahora no solo eran los mortifagos, ladrones, asesinos de muggles, el departamento avanzaba mucho, tuvimos un caso en particular que me tuvo muy ocupado, hubo una fuga en Azkaban de mortifagos, pero estos buscaban venganza estaban atacando a otros mortifagos que salieron libres después de Voldemort, nos costó mucho dar con ellos.

Mataron al señor Parkison y a los señores Crabbe los dejaron libres, no lograron comprobarles hechizos de imperdonables, aunque estuvieron con Voldemort de sus varitas no salieron ningún hechizo, parecía que solo habían hecho bola, en la batalla final solo buscaban a su hijo quien lamentablemente supieron que murió, se recluyeron en su casa y ahí fue donde los encontramos, empezaban a tener a seguidores, magos que perdieron algo a manos de los mortifagos o de Voldemort, ellos con esa idea los convencían para que mataran a otros y se les unieran.

Los encontramos en Paris, una mansión abandonada de los Parkison, la lucha fue dura, murió uno de los Aurores, pero gracias a la estrategia que propuse los tomamos por sorpresa, fueron quince en total y la mayoría fue a manos de mi varita, no matamos a ninguno, lo importante era capturarlos con vida.

En cuanto Ginny acabo la escuela, celebramos muchas cosas aquella ocasión, me dieron la Jefatura del Departamento de Aurores era la persona más joven en obtenerla, Percy lo ascendieron como Secretario del Ministro el segundo cargo más Importante en el ministerio de magia, Charlie sería el padrino de Victorius Weasley la hija de Bill y Fleur, George expandía el negocio a España y mi princesa tenía un puesto en las Arpías Holyhead como buscadora

* * *

**_Como siempre les pido un comentario para saber ¿Que les vas pareciendo esta loca historia?  
_**

**_Los quiere mucho_**

**_Anyza Malfoy_**

**_Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur_**


	3. Celebracion

Tuvimos una gran celebración aquel día, todos íbamos muy elegantes a la ceremonia Percy usaba un traje gris perla con camisa blanca y túnica gris, el botón de en medio eran sus iníciales PW, Charlie un traje negro con camisa roja, túnica negra con forro rojo, Bill pantalón negro, camisa blanca, saco gris Oxford corbata vino capa negra

La señora Molly un vestido largo azul marino con tirantes anchos de encaje, estola negra, sombrero azul marino con pequeñas hadas revoloteando encima de él, Fleur un vestido de gasa verde olivo, cuello alto y sin mangas, mi princesa era la más linda de toda la escuela traía un vestido blanco largo straples con escote en V corte imperio, se veía guapísima, su cabello recogido en una coleta y risos en las puntas, en su cuello tenía el dije, bailamos casi toda la noche, olvidándonos de todos, después de un rato Ginny fue al tocador.

De lado derecho del comedor estaba la mesa de las bebidas, en el centro una pequeña fuente de chocolate alrededor de esta varias golosinas y frutas, en la orilla las botellas de Hidromiel, el lado opuesto de la mesa las botellas de Whisky de Fuego, ahí en el suelo se encontraba sentado a pierna suelta Percy con túnica desabrochada sin corbata y varios botones abiertos de la camisa, sin faja, en medio de las piernas muchos bombones con chocolate, en su mano derecha el vaso con Whisky a su lado recargado en él Charlie, la capa a un lado, sin corbata, con la camisa remangada y en su mano derecha la botella de Whisky, me acerque a ellos para ofrecerles mi ayuda, se veían bastante tomados

-¡Harry! mi cuñado favorito -Grito Charlie señalándome con la botella

-Será, que es el único –Percy contesto, ambos rieron

-Cierto, salud por eso –Charlie secundo tomando un trago de la botella

-¿Sabes Harry? Me alegro que seas Auror, Héroe y valiente, porque aguantar una rabieta de Ginny se necesita Valor –Percy me decía mientras comía un bombón y después tomaba whisky de verlo sabía que esa combinación no sería buena

-Si esa pelirroja es peor que Voldemort y Bellatrix juntos –Charlie me dijo

-No es para tanto chicos –Les conteste

-Ven te cuento un secreto de familia –Charlie me jalo de la corbata, antes de volver a hablar tomo un trago de su botella

-Un día Percy por error lanzo un hechizo para quemar su correspondencia, pero el rayo le dio al vestido de Ginny, si te digo que Ginny se ve como volcán en erupción, corre amigo, corre por tu vida –Charlie no me soltaba y tomaba otro trago –Le lanzo un hechizo al menso este –Señalo a Percy -Le dio ahí donde nos duele, por eso decimos que desde entonces es niña, aunque ya lo sospechábamos –Charlie soltó mi corbata

-¡No soy niña¡ solo me paso rozando el rayo –Percy lo señalo con bombón en mano

-Sí, claro –Charlie le miraba

-Si quieres te enseño –Percy intentaba desabrocharse el pantalón

-No, no hermanito eso enséñaselo a tus novios, a mis tu miserias no me muestres –Charlie tomo otro trago

-Mira quien lo dice, el que nunca le hemos conocidos ninguna novia, según muy ocupado con dragones –Percy le miraba desafiante

-Ese es trabajo de hombres, no andar arreglando papelitos –Charlie tomo un trago de whisky

-Ja, ja, eso papelitos son leyes y tú tienes que obedecerlas, lo que yo creo que es que algún dragón te quemo ahí –Percy le señalo con el dedo

-¿Qué te pasa? Yo si lo tengo completito, te lo muestro –Charlie intento pararse, pero solo logro irse de boca, lo detuve antes de que se diera un buen golpe, como estaba muy pesado lo coloque en el suelo otra vez

-Siéntate ya estás muy tomado –Percy lo tomaba por el hombro

-No estoy borracho, solo me he tomado una o dos –Charlie intentaba contar con los dedos, pero solo hacia viscos con los ojos

-Botellas –Percy le ayudo

-No es mucho que exagerado, ya vez porque decimos que eres niña –Charlie le miraba

-No soy niña y eso de que decimos ¿Quienes dicen? –Pregunto percy de manera seria mientras comía más dulces

-Todos, papa, mama, Bill, George, Ron, Ginny y Fred –El último nombre lo dijo con tristeza en la voz

-¿Fred? Pero si él nos decía a todos niñas excepto George –Después de esas palabras ambos comenzaron a llorar, preferí irme

Empecé a buscar a Ginny, cuando escuche cantar a dos personas sus voces se me hacían conocidas, voltee en dirección al escenario, no lo hubiera hecho, la señora Weasley arriba del escenario, en una mano la botella del whisky, en la otra la estola arrastrándose, se recargaba en su esposo, el señor Arthur sin capa ni corbata sobre su cabeza el sombrero de la señora, las hadas sentadas en el ala del sombrero medio dormidas, en una mano la botella en la otra en micrófono ambos intentando cantar "Un caldero lleno de amor fuerte y caliente", desentonaban, se saltaban la letra de la canción pero eso si con mucho sentimiento, preferí no acercarme y salí, en el pasillo encontré a George platicando con una armadura, en otro lado Fleur intentando cargar a su esposo para llevárselo, me fui al lago, en la orilla frente al muro estaba mi princesa, unas lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla

-Vámonos de aquí –Tome su mano, caminamos hacia Hogsmeade, estando en los límites de Howarts, la tome por la cintura haciendo la desaparición, llegamos a Grimmauld Place

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Harry? –Preguntaba Ginny sin dejar de mirar la amplia sala

-No quise llevarte a la Madriguera, no sé a qué hora tu familia regrese, si es que regresa hoy, preferí traerte a mi casa, puedes ocupar tu antigua habitación –Le di un beso en la frente, tome su mano y la lleve a su recamara.

Al abrirla estaba muy sorprendida, ya no era como antes, sombría, había remodelado la casa y principalmente esa recamara, tenía un ventanal grande y las cortinas era blancas con rojo, en medio de la habitación una cama con dosel, la colcha era roja, las fundas doradas, las cortinas de la cama blancas transparentes en las orillas dorado, frente a la cama la chimenea negra a su alrededor un sillón blanco, alfombra beige, en una esquina un tocador, en la otra la puerta hacia el baño, le di un pequeño beso en los labios y la deje sola

Entre a mi habitación prendí la chimenea, ocupaba la de Sirius, mande arreglar su cama negra con dosel, quite las cortinas verdes, puse unas azul marino, la colcha de la cama era blanca, las fundas Azul marino, la alfombra Azul opaco, las paredes blancas, la chimenea negra, mi escritorio también era negro, sobre una silla deje mi capa y saco, me quite la corbata, empecé a desabotonar mi camisa cuando escuche pequeños golpes en la puerta fui a abrir

-¿Qué pasa Ginny? –Frente a mi estaba mi princesa con la mirada agachada

-Recordé muchas cosas cuando mire el muro –Me decía con voz entrecortada

-Tranquila princesa, deja de pensar en eso –La abrace y sentí como la tela de mi camisa empezaba a humedecerse, tome su barbilla con cuidado levante su carita, me partía verla así, me acerque a sus labios dándole un tierno beso, ella empezó a responderme y cada vez el beso se hacía más intenso.

Nuestras lenguas jugaban, sentí como sus manos me desabrochaban la camisa tocando mis pectorales, vientre todo mi pecho, mi piel se erizo ante ese contacto, sin dejar de besarla con una mano solté la coleta dejando caer su cabello, después busque el cierre de su vestido, lo baje y dejándolo caer a sus pies.

Ella continuo con mis pantalones en cuanto los abrió metió sus manos acariciándome me invadieron calosfríos, sentía como se endurecía, sus caricias eran excitantes, con mis manos recorría su cuello, hombros, deteniéndome en sus pechos, estos eran suaves y sentía como sus pezones se ponían duros, jugué con ellos, deje de besarla para besar esos pechos que eran tan lindos y suaves, me sentía en la gloria, escuche como daba pequeños gemidos.

Seguía acariciándome cada vez lo sentía más duro, la tome en mis brazos y la deposite en la cama, seguí besando sus pechos, fui bajando con mis besos, tenía una pequeña braga blanca, se la quite despacio sin dejar de besarla, acariciaba sus piernas, la veía húmeda, sus gemido cada vez eran más fuertes, me entretuve un rato dándole placer con mi lengua, sentía como se vino algunas veces

Ya no podía aguantar, me coloque en medio de ella, besaba su cuerpo, entrelazamos nuestro manos mientras me adentraba en ella, fue muy excitante sentir su humedad, lo estrecho y la manera como sus paredes vaginales me apretaban, cada vez intensificaba mis movimientos, su gemidos eran más fuertes, nuestras respiraciones aceleradas, nuestra piel se bañaba en sudor, sentí cuando ella termino primero después le seguí, me quede sobre ella, había sido maravilloso, me incorpore un poco y la vi, se veía tan linda, con su pelo suelto alrededor de su rostro, sus ojos brillaban de manera especial, busque sus labios dándole un tierno beso, me quede a su lado, nos arropamos, quedando los dos dormidos.

* * *

_**Los quiere**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	4. Resaca

_**Resaca**_

Los rayos del sol me despertaron, un perfume dulce me inundo era embriagador ese aroma, moví un poco mis manos sintiendo una suave cabellera, me gire de lado viendo a mi princesa, la abrace a mi cuerpo, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, ella volteo a mirarme regalándome una linda sonrisa, le di un beso en su frente.

Recordamos que ella debería estar en la madriguera, nos paramos corriendo, ambos entramos a bañarnos no pudimos evitar disfrutar un poco más los dos, al final me cambie de ropa y ella se puso su vestido de la graduación, tomamos un poco de polvos Flu, entrando a la chimenea, al llegar había mucho silencio, la casa estaba vacía, Ginny subió a cambiarse, mientras preparaba un poco de café, al poco rato fueron apareciendo los integrantes de la casa, no sabría decirles quien ganaba con la peor cara o la peor facha

-Hola Harry –La señora Weasly me saludaba, con voz ronca, medio despeinada, ojerosa y el vestido algo sucio

-Buenos días ¿Gustan un poco de café? –Les ofrecía a todos

-Yo no, creo que me pase de bombones –Percy comentaba

-Los bombones no fueron el problema, el problema fue la combinación de Whisky y bombón –Charlie le decía, ambos se veían muy mal, en la ropa parecían tener restos de vomito, sin contar que el olor era desagradable

-Yo no sé a quién se le ocurrió tan tonta idea de hacer esa combinación –George les decía, su ropa estaba desarreglada, en sus ojos unas ojeras muy marcadas, el pelo despeinado, sus zapatos se veían asquerosos

-Al tonto que se le ocurrió tomar, hasta terminar vomitando frente a la estatua de entrada a la dirección –Percy le rebatía mientras subía las escaleras

-Ya cállense niños, suban que quiero bañarme –La señora Weasley les decía con voz bajita y muy ronca, iba detrás de George

-Es lo bueno de que mis padres tomaron tanto que se cantaron el repertorio completo de Celestina Warbeck y no podrán gritarnos cuando menos durante una semana –Charlie comentaba, mientras los otros dos solo asentían, el señor Weasley ni hablaba, solo iba atrás de su esposa

-¡Hola Familia! –Ginny grito en la parte de arriba de las escaleras, todos le mandaron su mejor mirada asesina

-Ginny no grites, haz el gran favor de no dar lata por lo menos hasta mañana –Percy le decía mientras pasaba a lado de ella

-Si Ginny, pórtate bien –Charlie le dijo

-No me molestes –George susurro

-Hija, hazle caso a tus hermanos –La señora Weasley le dio una mirada tierna, paso a su lado, su papá solo asintió, dejándola

-Ok –Ginny dijo en un susurro

-Déjalos tuvieron pésimos resultados con lo que hicieron ayer –Le dije a mi princesa mientras le tendía una mano, para que bajara al llegar a mí tomo mi mano, nos sentamos juntos a tomar un café

-Si supieran que a mí me fue de maravilla –Ginny lo decía con una sonrisa picara

-¿De verdad, te gusto princesa? –Le preguntaba con incertidumbre

-Claro tonto, entonces de donde crees que saque esta sonrisa –Mostraba unos dientes blanco perfectos, su rostro se veía iluminado, me acerque a ella robándole un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-¿Gustas un Helado latosa? no quiero que te manden alguna imperdonable si los molestas por hoy –Le dije mientras tomaba su mano, ella puso una puchero sacándome la lengua, le di un pequeño beso en sus nariz

-Está bien acepto –Ginny me contesto

Tomamos la Red Flu para llegar al caldero chorreante, de ahí entramos al callejón, vimos la tienda de deportes pasamos un buen rato con las novedades que mostraban, por la tarde la invite a comer y como postre el helado, mi princesa me hacia feliz

Al regresar a la Madriguera todos seguían dormidos, sabíamos que despertarían hasta el día de mañana, me quede un rato con ella platicando en su patio mientras veíamos los Gnomos jugar en el pasto, cuando enfrió entramos a casa, le di un beso de despedida prometiendo regresar al otro día.

Tal como lo imagine, en cuanto aparecí en la madriguera Ginny estaba sola en el comedor tomando un café solita, corrió a abrazarme en cuanto me vio y me regalo un beso maravilloso, la abrace de la cintura levantándola un poco, después de un rato nos soltamos.

-¿La familia? –Pregunte, aunque yo sabía la respuesta

-Siguen dormidos, todos –Ginny me miraba de manera muy dulce

-Me gustaría que fuéramos al mundo muggle –Le propuse

-¿Al mundo muggle? ¿Y eso? –Ginny me preguntaba mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-Quiero que conozcas el cine –le tome ambas manos descruzándolas

-¿Cine? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una comida? –Ginny preguntaba

-No mi princesa, pero sé que te gustara, ¿vamos? –Le dije esperando la repuesta

Como lo imagine a mi princesa le encanto ir al cine, quiso ver dos películas, la primera historia fue de romance, Ginny suspiraba en las escenas románticas en el final lloro, la segunda película que vimos fue de caricatura le pedí que al final preguntara como en la primera, algunas preguntas no podía evitar reír, ¿si eran personas de verdad? ¿Cómo no se hacían daño con cosas peligrosas? era tan tierna y curiosa.

Cuando salimos la lleve a comer, después a la madriguera ya en casa todos estaban cenando tenían muy mala cara, durante la cena recordamos algunas cosas que habían hecho llenando nuevamente la casa de carcajadas.

Ya teníamos tres años de novios Ginny y yo, cada día se me hacía más difícil alejarme de mi pelirroja, me preocupaba en cada juego que podía verla, aunque sabía que era una excelente jugadora, no evitaba ponerme nervioso con alguna jugada peligrosa.

Los celos me consumían cada vez más, verla como la rodeaban los hombres, como la buscaban me ponían de malas, aunque sabía que solo tenía ojos para mí, no evitaba que me hiciera falta tenerla más tiempo conmigo.

En mi trabajo las cosas eran mejor, me destacaba como buen estratega y un excelente duelista no había perdido ninguna batalla lo malo era que no encontraba un buen compañero, mis hombres eran astutos, pero no lograban seguirme el paso, al final prefería estar solo, muchos de mis compañeros me distraían durante las batallas, perdía tiempo salvándolos, estando solo podía actuar mejor, lo malo es que no faltaban algunas heridas, no tenia quien cubriera mi espalda o estuviera a mi lado

-¿Harry no olvides que haremos una cena para el cumpleaños de Ginny esta noche, mañana se va de gira? –La señora Molly nuevamente me recordaba el cumpleaños de mi princesa

-No se preocupe señora Molly, aquí estaré a la hora –Le dije antes de irme a trabajar

Al llegar ya todos estaban ahí, mi princesa se veía realmente hermosa con un vestido negro sencillo de tirante y su cabello recogido, al llegar me recibió con un beso, fuimos juntos al patio donde estaba todo listo para la celebración, salude a todos sus hermanos.

Percy ya estaba casado con Audrey una linda chica de estatura mediana delgada, piel clara, cabello negro, una mujer muy linda, Bill cargaba a su bebé Dominique, mientras Fleur correteaba a Victoria por todo el patio para ponerle un abrigo, tenía la belleza de su madre, pero el carácter rebelde del padre y si ella quería algo lo conseguía, en ese momento ella no quería abrigo y era un milagro ponérselo aunque Fleur de una manera u otra lo lograba, claro después de casi caerle encima, poniéndole a fuerzas el abrigo, después con un hechizo para que no se lo quitara

Aun lado de George estaba Angelina su novia mi cuñado se veía feliz con ella, Charlie con una chica morena de nombre Lisbeth su novia, Luna y Neville estaban solos, Dean estaba con Pavati Patil una de las gemelas ambos se veían muy enamorados, Seamus estaba con Susan Bones, me alegre por las parejas y esperaba que mis otros dos amigos también consiguieran el amor era tan lindo sentirlo

-¡A un lado chicos¡ -La señora Weasley traía levitando el pastel de Ginny, era una Snicht como anteriormente ella me hizo en uno de mis cumpleaños, ahora el pastel tenia los colores de las Holyhead, Ginny estaba a un lado de la mesa donde la tenia abrazada por detrás, de pronto

* * *

_**Espero sus Reviews**_

_**Los quiero mucho**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	5. Un Gran Momento

_**Un Gran Momento**_

La señora Weasley se tropezó dejando caer el pastel, Ginny corrió a ayudarle, se detuvo en seco cuando vio que el pastel se partía en dos, en medio de este aparecía una burbuja deteniéndose frente a ella.

Ginny estaba estática, había un gran silencio, me puse al frente de ella y arrodille una pierna, la esfera cayó en mi mano donde apareció un anillo, de esa manera le pedía a Ginny que se casara conmigo, en sus mejillas rodaron unas lagrimas antes de decirme que si, le puse el anillo dándole un beso en los labios, todos aplaudían, la señora Weasley fue por el verdadero pastel, ya que el primero solo era para la sorpresa que le tenía a mi pelirroja, era lo bueno de tener una suegra que te ayuda cuando lo necesitas, tuvimos una gran fiesta, claro que esta vez la bebida estuvo más controlada nadie quería repetir la experiencia de la graduación.

Era un hermoso día soleado, mire por la ventana la carpa estaba lista, era el gran día de la boda, un año después de pedir su mano, mire a un lado en la cama estaba Neville sentado en su mano tenia las argollas de matrimonio, a un lado mi saco negro.

Aquel día use un Smoking negro con camisa blanca, corbatín rojo, Neville un traje negro, camisa roja, él sería mi padrino de bodas, ya que Ron no podía, sentía tristeza por esa situación, pero la deseche de inmediato.

Este sería el mejor día de mi vida, ambos bajamos no pudimos evitar escuchar muchos gritos que venían de la habitación de mi princesa, preferí pasarme de largo, fui a recibir a los invitados, mucha gente estaba en mi boda, gente del ministerio, el propio ministro, compañeros, amigos de varios departamentos, las jugadoras del equipo de las Holyhead, jugadores de otros equipos, amigos de Howarts, maestros, en fin conocíamos a mucha gente y no querían perderse la boda del mejor Auror, Héroe del mundo mágico con la mejor jugadora de Quiddicht aparte de ser la más bonita.

Estaba frente a un arco lleno de orquídeas las flores favoritas de Ginny, con lazos rojos en la orilla, en medio el juez nos esperaba, la entrada tenía una alfombra roja, las sillas blancas tenían un moño dorado en medio una rosa roja, el pasillo estaba flanqueado por guirnaldas de flores blancas con lazos dorados, sobre la alfombra pétalos de rosas rojas.

Cuando sonó la música mire hacia atrás, ahí estaba ella del brazo de su padre su vestido blanco era sin mangas en forma de corazón, ceñido hasta la cintura, la falda amplia, con encajes y pedrería al final, en su mano un ramo de rosas blancas, orquídeas y una rosa roja en medio, tenía el pelo recogido, sobre su cara un velo, en cuanto comenzó a caminar sobre la alfombra, los pétalos de rosas la envolvían jugando a su alrededor, al llegar a mi todos los pétalos quedaron sobre la cola del vestido, el señor Arthur me entrego su mano, en sus ojos unas lagrimas bailaban, quite el velo de su rostro observando esa dulce mirada, la ceremonia fue muy emotiva, al juntar nuestras varitas un rayo de luz morada formo un corazón uniendo nuestras vidas, la fiesta fue muy divertida con las ocurrencias de mis cuñados y la convivencia de todos mis conocidos, la velada fue maravillosa, me lleve a mi princesa a Paris de luna de miel, quince días maravillosos solo para nosotros y donde puedo presumir encargamos a nuestro primer bebé

-Harry me estas mareando de tantas vueltas –George me decía

-Tranquilo no es nada del otro mundo –Percy comento

-Tal vez te diga que se arrepiente de haberte conocido –Bill dijo

-Que odie el día en que te cruzaste en su vida –Percy

-Que diga una y otra vez que no volverá a estar contigo –Bill

-Que amenace con arrancarte cierta parte –Percy

-No pasa que te maldiga una y otra vez –Bill me miraba con brazos cruzados

-O te quiebre una mano –Percy le siguió

-Te insulte a ti y a todos tus parientes –Bill continúo

-Te lance algún puño a la cara rompiéndote la nariz –Percy tocaba su nariz donde Audrey le lanzo un golpe el día que nació Molly

-Te lance el primer objeto que tenga a la mano descalabrándote, recomiendo no haya una lámpara cerca –Bill llevo por instinto su mano al lado derecho de su cabeza, donde Fleur le había hecho una herida el día que nació Dominique

-Ya dejen de asustarlo, suficiente tiene con la presión de que es su primer hijo –George los regañaba

-Ya te veremos a ti en unos meses cuando Angelina esté dando a luz a tu hijo –Percy le miraba seriamente

-Bueno, yo decía para calmar a mi cuñadito, quien se está acabando las uñas de sus manos –George me miraba, sin darme cuenta tenia la uña de mi pulgar mordiendo, estaba muy nervioso, desde hace una hora habíamos llegado a San Mungo, mi princesa ya tenía contracciones más fuertes.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews, se que algunos se preguntan por los otros dos amigos, pero tengan paciencia, ya apareceran dentro de poco**

**Los quiero mucho**

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	6. Ginny

_**Ginny**_

En ese momento como odiaba a mi marido, no podía creer que sintiera tanto dolor, no quería volver a tener algo con aquel desgraciado, no dejaría que me tocara nuevamente, pasar por esto una vez más, lo mataría con mis propias manos, ya llevaba 5 horas en labor de parto y este bebé no quería nacer, tenía que ser igual a su padre ya dentro no quieren salir.

En verdad quería maldecir a Harry Potter por hacerme pasar por semejante martirio, las contracciones provocaban demasiada tensión en mi cuerpo, cada que aparecía una, mi quijada se trababa, mi piel estaba bañada en sudor y el maldito medimago que venía cada media hora, me revisaba y después me daba una estúpida sonrisa diciéndome que todavía faltaba.

Harry entro a la habitación para ayudarme ¨según¨ ¿yo no sé cómo? Si por su bendita culpa yo estaba en esta situación, se acerco a mí dándome un beso en la frente, a proveche para tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa y acercarlo a mí

-¿Harry donde te atrevas a tocarme otra vez? te lo arranco –Lo amenace, una contracción me hizo soltarlo, el tomo mi mano dándome ánimos

-Cállate Harry que por tu culpa estoy sufriendo –La contracción que me vino en ese momento me hizo aferrarme a su mano, oí cuando crujió y se quejo, me alegre por ello

-Ginny fue tu idea el que no nos cuidáramos para que tuviéramos un bebé –Harry me dijo mientras sobaba su mano

-La próxima vez que sugiera semejante tontería, más te vale que me lances un _crucio_, te aseguro que eso no duele tanto como esto –Me aferraba a los barrotes de la camilla

-Mire el reloj en cinco minutos aparecería el medimago nuevamente, tome aire y agarre fuerte mi vientre con ambas manos

-Mira James Sirius Potter Weasley naces ahora o te juro que conocerás a tu madre antes de lo que te imaginas –Le grite a mi vientre

El dolor que me vino sentía que me haría desmayar, ahora sé porque los hombres no tenían hijos, son tan chillones que no aguantarían semejante dolor, si con una gripe se sienten morir, yo en verdad me sentía de esa manera, el medimago entro, al revisarme dijo que ya era hora.

Todavía tarde otros quince minutos pujando para que naciera mi bebé, cuando nació escuche su llanto, eso me hizo derramar lagrimas, Harry soltó mi mano y fue a cortar el cordón umbilical, los dolores se habían ido, por fin mi cuerpo se relajaba, me sentía tan cansada, respiraba lo más tranquila que podía.

Se llevaron a mi bebé para limpiarlo, Harry estaba con ellos, después de unos momentos se acerco a mí con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobijita azul, levante mis manos para que me lo diera, lo deposito suavemente en mis manos.

-Los medimagos dicen que está muy bien, está sano –Harry me decía

Los dos mirábamos esa linda carita, su piel clara, cabello negro como su padre, abrió poco a poco sus ojitos ¡marrones como los míos!.

Como en unos segundos puedes amar a un ser hasta el punto de saber que darías la vida por él, lo acerque a mí dándole un beso en su frente, le entregué a Harry él bebé en lo que me cambiaban de camilla

Me llevaron a mi habitación, mis dos amores estaba a mi lado, después de unos minutos llego la familia completa, Bill con sus dos hijos y Fleur, Percy con su esposa y la pequeña Molly, George y Angelina quien le faltaba dos meses para aliviarse, mis padres fueron los últimos en entrar, Charlie estaba en Rumania trabajando y no podía venir, pero dentro de poco pediría su traslado, ya que quería casarse aquí.

Mi hijo pasó de mano en mano, recibiendo muchos besos y cumplidos, me sentía muy contenta, después de una hora todos se fueron, dejándome descansar, en el cunero estaba James, Harry tuvo que salir un momento mientras le arreglaban la mano que le había roto.

Dos días después del nacimiento de James me llevaron a casa de mis padres, mi mamá quería cuidarme durante la cuarentena, aunque en Grimmauld Place tenia a Keacher quien me ayudaba, no me dejaron ir, así que tuve que dejar que me consintieran.

Los primeros días recibíamos muchos regalos para James, también mis amigos me visitaban, casi al final de la cuarentena regresamos a casa, Angelina estaba a días de dar a Luz, por lo que mi mamá se fue a cuidarla, George estaba todo el tiempo en la tienda y no podía estar más tiempo con ella, por eso mi mamá se ofreció a ayudarla.

En esos días ya no recordaba mucho del dolor del parto, por lo que me puse un Baby Doll rosa, sabía que a Harry le encantaba, James ya estaba bañado, comido y arropado en su cama durmiendo, me fui a mi habitación a esperar a mi marido recostada en la cama, Harry al entrar casi se le salían los ojos cuando me vio

-Hola amor ¿qué tal el trabajo? –Me levante acercándome a él, comencé a quitarle la corbata

-Ginny te ves espectacular –Harry trago en seco

-¿De verdad? –Le dije con inocencia

-Princesa todavía no termina la cuarentena –Harry detuvo mis manos, estaba desabotonando su camisa

-Amor, quiero estar con mi marido –Le hablaba de manera sensual, mientras besaba su cuello –Ya te extraño mi vida

-Princesa… -Comenzaba a jadear ayudándome con su demás ropa – ¿Y las amenazas?

-Sabes que no era en serio –Ya besaba su pecho –Te amo mucho y te necesito a mi lado

-Ginny eres la mujer más sexy de este mundo –Harry me bajo los tirantes de baby doll, dejándolo caer, mientras me besaba el cuello y los hombros

Me recostó en la cama siguió un camino de besos hasta mi vientre, ese hombre me hacia estremecer, lograba que olvidara todo por él, que solo deseara estar a su lado, cada parte que besaba provocaba en mi calosfríos, me aferraba a la colcha, no podía evitar los gemidos, agradecí que nuestra habitación tuviera un hechizo para que los sonidos no salieran.

Sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo, creando electricidad en mí, sus besos tan cálidos eran mi delirio las caricias que me proporcionaba y no solo con las manos, esa boca con labios finos, delgados sabían cómo besar, dejaba huella en mi alma, se acercó a mí cuando me penetro, era tan excitante, mi cuerpo pedía más, cada embestida pedía más, me aferre a su espalda, él sabía que estaba a punto de llegar, intensifico sus movimientos, terminando por darme el mejor placer que podía sentir en mi cuerpo, alcance a sentir como de igual manera llegaba al éxtasis, después de un momento le robe un beso en los labios, el cayo a mí lado, abrazándome, me acosté de lado, permitiendo que él se amoldara a mi cuerpo, ambos descansamos un ratito, antes de empezar el segundo Round, teníamos que recuperar el tiempo perdido esos 30 días de recuperación fueron un gran tiempo perdido.

James comenzó a llorar temprano, me costó mucho levantarme, había tenido una noche bastante buena, ese hombre que estaba completamente dormido, ocupando casi toda la cama, tenía el torso desnudo y un rostro de total paz, me hacía saber porque solo quería mi vida, mi cuerpo, alma, corazón eran para él.

* * *

_**Espero les guste esta historia y me dejen sus reviews**_

_**Los quiere mucho**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	7. Magia

_**Magia**_

Me puse una piyama de camisa con pantalón, unas pantuflas, salí para darle de comer a mi bebé, en cuanto termino, pase al baño a peinarme, lavarme lo dientes y la cara después baje a preparar el desayuno, faltaba para que Harry despertara, pero conociéndolo subí a despertarlo, por sí solo no iba a lograrlo, lo que ocasionaría que llegara tarde, sabía que él odiaba llegar retrasado a su trabajo, no pude evitar quedarme al pie de la cama observando a ese hombre tan maravilloso, que era mi esposo, me incline besando su frente, no se inmuto, con pequeños movimiento en su hombro lo desperté, fue abriendo los ojos, en cuanto me vio me regalo esa tierna sonrisa de sus labios

-Buenos días dormilón –Le dije sentada en la orilla de la cama

-Buenos días princesa –Harry me contesto mientras se estiraba

-¿Cómo dormiste? –Le pregunte

-Los pocos minutos –se levantaba de la cama -que me dejo dormir señora Potter, fueron muy buenos

-Exagerado –Le dije aventándole la almohada

-Déjeme decirle señora Potter que usted es insaciable –Harry me decía desde el baño

-Mejor báñese señor o querrá hacer enojar a la señora Potter –Le conteste

Me levante y fui al armario buscando la ropa de Harry, desde ahí podía oír la regadera, desee entrar a tallarle la espalda, pero lo mejor era que me apresurara o él llegaría tarde, no creo que aguante una más, en la noche aguanto mucho, dejaría descansarlo unas horas, ya en la noche lo buscaría, estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía que no me di cuenta cuando Harry salió del baño, me abrazo por atrás, dando pequeños besos en el cuello

-Harry tienes que arreglarte –Le conteste con pequeños suspiros que salían sin querer

-Ya voy –Harry me dio la vuelta, sentir su cuerpo tan cerca, la calidez de sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, me causaba calofríos me pego a su pecho desnudo, aunque tenía la toalla en la cintura, podía sentir como nuevamente estaba despierto su ¨amiguito¨, me beso en los labios, le correspondí, baje mis manos le quite la toalla de un jalón.

Las fui acercando a su miembro, estaba duro como a mí me gusta, comenzó a gemir, moví rápido mis manos, sin lastimarlo, para que sintiera más, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos sobre la cama desnudos y disfrutando una vez más.

Después de que Harry se fue, comencé a arreglarme quería ir a ver a Fleur, por fin había logrado limar asperezas con la francesa, aunque seguía siendo quisquillosa con algunas cosas, me alegraba ver la manera como amaba a mi hermano, tome a James y salí con él

Pasamos un día agradable, durante la comida me llego una lechuza mi equipo las Holyhead, querían saber si volvería para la próxima temporada, sentía un gran deseo de regresar, aun así necesitaba platicar con Harry sobre mi decisión

Harry no se opuso a que nuevamente regresara, solo me pidió un poco más de tiempo en casa para que terminara de recuperarme, después del nacimiento de Fred II, comencé los entrenamientos, busque una persona que cuidara de James durante mis entrenamientos, lo llevaba todos los días, mis compañeras adoraban a mi hijo, era una lindura, mientras estuvo en brazos

Todos los días James, se perdía en el estadio, en cuanto gateo comenzó a dar muestras de que no sería un niño fácil, había varias personas cuidándolo y aun así lograba evadirlos, no tarde en darme cuenta a mi hijo le encantaban las escobas, después era fácil saber que lo encontraríamos en el almacén de estas.

James ya tenía un año dos días, estábamos en las semifinales tuve que llevar a James a la práctica mi mamá no pudo quedarse con él, me lleve a Jessi su niñera, después de una hora, mi entrenadora subió a buscarme, su cara era de preocupación, me dijo que James ya tenía media hora desaparecido y no lograban encontrarlo, en ningún lado ni siquiera en el almacén, baje de inmediato, mis compañeras me siguieron, todo el mundo comenzó a buscarlo, después de media hora más no había señales de él, mi angustia iba en aumento, cerca del campo escuche el grito de alguien, salí de inmediato sabía que era por mi hijo

A varios metros de altura estaba James, con una de las escobas profesionales, sus movimientos eran algo torpes, pero lograba mantenerse, tome mi escoba subiendo lo más rápido posible, en cuanto me vio el muy latoso, se reía, tomo la escoba bajando en picada, volé lo más rápido que podía, estaba a metros de alcanzarlo cuando cambio de dirección lo que me hizo perder tiempo, cuando di vuelta lo vi dirigirse a un árbol, por más que lo intente no logre llegar, James se estrelló contra el árbol, lo cache antes de que cayera, lloraba mucho, al bajar con él en brazos, tenía su mano lastimada.

Estaba muy tensa por lo que diría Harry cuando viera a su hijo con la mano vendada, en cuanto llego al verlo se preocupó, le conté la historia, después de eso estaba feliz por lo que había hecho su latoso, no pude evitar enojarme con él, ¿que acaso no veía lo peligroso que era que James ya supiera manejar una escoba profesional?

Al menos mi único aliciente era que James no intentaría nuevamente agarrar un escoba, después de su gran vuelo y su primera fractura, dejaría las cosas en paz, que poco me duro el gusto, a los tres días que llegue a recogerlo a casa, tenía unos rasguños en el cuerpo, mi madre lo dejo en el patio, encontró las escobas de alguno de nosotros en el cobertizo, volviendo a volar lo bueno fue que estas eran más lentas y solo obtuvo unos rasguños, aunque desaparecimos todas las escobas de la casa de mamá, las de mi casa las encerré con magia, lo mismo que en el estadio, mi hijo se las ingeniaba para andar levitando, ese niño era igual a su padre no entendía ni a golpes.

Durante el descanso que teníamos después de la temporada, me gustó mucho, tenía mucho sueño, aunque James no me dejaba descansar, agradecía que mi mamá a veces se lo quisiera llevar, pasaba el día dormida, lo malo fue después, cada tarde me daban unas nauseas horribles, no entendía a que se debía, la respuesta me llego a mediados del mes, no llego mi regla, de inmediato fui a San Mungo a una revisión, me confirmaron las sospechas, estaba nuevamente embarazada.

Fui al ministerio esperaba encontrar a Harry, en cuanto llegue a su oficina, me pregunto por James que si estaba bien o algo le había pasado, no soy la única que piensa que ese niño solo sobrevive por la magia de otra manera no sé cómo sería, me acerque a Harry dándole un beso bastante apasionado, lástima que no podíamos hacer más, en cualquier momento alguien entraba, después del beso, le susurre al oído, que seríamos papas nuevamente, Harry estaba feliz, me beso, me dio las gracias por otro bebé, aviso que se tomaría la tarde, si necesitaban de él por algo urgente que le mandaran un _patronus_ me llevo a comer, haber ropa para mi y el bebé.

Cuando recogimos a James, me quede viendo la chimenea mis padres tenían muchas fotos de nosotros ahí, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, en mi manos tenía la foto de mi hermano Ron.

* * *

_**Espero les siga gustando tan loca historia**_

_**Los quiere mucho**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	8. Ron

_**Ron**_

Porque nadie entendió como me sentía, los primero días estuve de luto por Fred, pero éramos los héroes de la guerra no podíamos dejar de lado nuestras responsabilidades, que no siempre ellos me pelearon eso, que fuera más responsable y fue lo que hice, acepte ir a las ceremonias en nuestro honor, claro era el único que iba, después fueron los eventos a beneficio de alguien y ahí estaba yo, solo yo.

En qué momento fue que las cosas se salieron de mis manos, no sabría decirles, claro que me gustaba que supieran mi nombre, que me miraban a mí, no al amigo del niño que vivió, el hijo menor de los Weasley, el chico que no sobresalía, el hijo que no se espera mucho sus hermanos, ya lo habían hecho todo, un Weasley pobre (no me molestaba eso), un Weasley traidor a la sangre (cosa que agradezco a mis padres, siempre nos supieran criar de la manera correcta) para el mundo yo era eso, solo así me llamaban

Ahora era Ronald Weasley, estaba en cada evento importante, en las mejores fiestas, todos las ceremonias, cada día era un evento diferente, en diferentes partes del mundo, era respetado, la gente quería estar cerca de mí.

Había mucha gente arreglada, era un gran salón con ventanales de cristal, los observe por un minuto, solo así vi que era de noche, en medio estaba un oasis donde servían las bebidas, yo estaba a un lado, en mi mano tenía una copa de Martini, atrás de la barra había espejos que reflejaban las luces de colores, me detuve mirando el espejo de frente, ¿dónde estaba? no me encontraba, que acaso el espejo estaba mal, baje la copa a la barra, vi el movimiento en el espejo, pero la persona que lo hacía no la conocía, era un chico alto, delgado, cabello rojo oscuro, corto y peinado de lado, su piel era muy clara casi transparente, parecía que nunca salía al sol, sus ojos eran azules apagados, tristes, debajo de estos unas sombras oscuras, su labio inferior mas grueso, me recordó al mío, vestía un traje negro muy elegante, yo nunca vestiría así, me gustaba la ropa cómoda.

Alguien llego a saludarme le ofrecí mi mano, era delgada, dedos largos, uñas cuidadas, en cuanto el chico se fue, me gire al espejo donde levante la mano, el chico de frente imitaba mis movimientos, ¡¿ese era yo?, que me paso, desde cuando cuidaba mi persona, hasta el punto de que mis uñas se vieran tan pulcras, no entendía, ¿alguien me había mandado un hechizo?, si esa debía ser la respuesta

Al menos diez personas me saludaron, recordaba vagamente sus nombres, pero no sabía quiénes eran, me hizo también preguntarme que hacia yo en esa fiesta, mire a todos lados buscando a alguien conocido, tal vez en cualquier momento saldría Hermy, Harry o alguien de mi familia, me quede observando la fiesta un largo rato, toda la gente de ahí me saludaba, solo levantaba la mano, seguía sin saber quiénes eran, me canse de buscar a alguien conocido, tome la copa que había dejado, di un trago largo, me dirigí a la puerta necesitaba salir de ahí.

En la calle encontré a un chico alto, moreno, muy bien vestido, de facciones finas, me dijo que si ya me iba podíamos irnos juntos, él tenía mañana un viaje, por inercia le dije que sí, tomo mi brazo, aparecimos en un callejón bastante oscuro, busque mi varita estaba dentro del saco, mientras la tomaba, este chico camino conmigo sin soltar mi brazo, salimos a una calle muy transitada, nos detuvimos frente a un edificio alto, el lobby se veía elegante, acercándonos un mozo nos abrió la puerta saludándonos por nuestros apellidos, no ubique el de mi acompañante, el chico se disculpó conmigo, se quedó coqueteando con una chica rubia, muy guapa quien salía del elevador, me encogí de hombros y camine.

Entre al elevador, busque en los bolsillos de mi ropa, encontré una llave, esperaba fuera de mi departamento, por el número que marcaba busque en los últimos pisos del edificio, al final era el Penthouse, no lo podía creer, ¿ahí vivía?, ¿Qué me paso?

Fui a la cocina, quería un poco de café, mientras tomaba mi taza, intentaba recordar, me levante acercándome a la chimenea, a un lado de esta había un bote de madera, con unos diarios, me llamo la atención que el primero solo se veía aventado, fui por él y saque todo, parecía no tener fin, termine con muchos periódicos regados sobre el piso, tome el ultimo, era de la primera ceremonia que hacían en nuestro honor, estaba yo solo, en otros eran fiestas de beneficencia en ninguna salía mis amigos

Los rayos del sol me dieron en la cara, no había dormido toda la noche, juntando cronológicamente cada diario que tenía, comencé a recordar cómo fue que llegue ahí.

El ambiente en la madriguera no me gustaba, me sentía asfixiado quería salir por unos momentos, una lechuza nos llegó unos días después del funeral, por parte del ministerio, un evento en nuestro honor, de inmediato dije que iría, solo quería tomar un poco de aire, Harry estaba en otro mundo no nos hacía caso, Hermy no quería ir, solo tenía intención de buscar a sus padres, yo la entendía, pero solo era una pequeña ceremonia, aquella ocasión discutimos un poco, al final con un beso arreglamos las cosas, fue mi último beso.

Fui solo, las atenciones me abrumaron desde ese evento mucha gente me invito a varias cosas, no sentía que hacia algo malo al contrario. Después me contrataba la gente para la apertura de cualquier lugar, que fuera a sus eventos, el dinero me fue llegando sin proponérmelo, alguien me pidió que invirtiera en algunos negocios, como no tenía ni idea lo hice, en pocos negocios perdí, en otros mi fortuna comenzó a subir, el chico que me acompaño esta noche era Cristian su padre era mi contador y asesor, por él cada día me iba mejor, primero fue la ropa, después mi apariencia, un nuevo departamento conseguir que alguien lo amueblara.

Poco a poco, a quien engaño de un momento a otro deje de ver a todos, ya nadie me importaba, cada evento me alegraba, cada mujer que llevaba a la cama era mi trofeo, mirar los ojos de la gente y ver respeto era mi gran pago, pero algo paso anoche, esa vida tan vacía no me sostuvo más, anoche buscando a alguien conocido, me di cuenta que estaba solo, ni siquiera me reconocía físicamente, deje de mirar mi alma para solo ver lo externo.

El departamento era grande, la sala era del tamaño de la cocina, comedor y sala de la madriguera, la chimenea blanca imponente no despedía calor, no era como la pequeña cocina de casa que te hacía sentir que todo estaba bien, solo con estar sentado en esa mesa pequeña, la cocina negra con plata, se sentía como una esqueleto, sin cuerpo sin alma, creo que lo único que hacía era tomar café, comía en algún restaurant nunca el mismo, nunca las mismas personas, ¿Dónde estaba mi familia, mis amigo? ¿Dónde estaba Hermy?

Me levante quería ir a mi habitación, encontré un hoja suelta, estaba yo abrazando a una morena alta, de buenas curvas dándome tremendo beso, leí la nota.

_"El héroe Ron Weasley estuvo anoche, en el primer evento benéfico para todo las personas heridas durante la guerra, nos alegramos de verlo tan bien acompañado, aunque se extraña solo verlo a él, esperemos más adelante tener nuevamente juntos al Trio de Oro"_

* * *

**_Ahora sí ya salio uno más, espero sigan teniendo paciencia para entender estas historias, espero me regalen un comentario para saber ¿Que les parece?  
_**

**_Los quiere mucho_**

**_Anyza Malfoy  
_**

**_Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur_**


	9. Suerte

_**Suerte**_

En esos momentos todavía vivíamos en la madriguera, creo que antes de irme, deje a mi amigo en casa de mis padres, lo mismo que a Hermy, esperaba que ella recapacitara y después me siguiera, era nuestro destino.

Mis noches y tardes se descontrolaron cuando fui a la graduación de Ginny llevaba a unas amigas conmigo, la directora me impidió el paso, ¿Qué le pasaba si yo era Ronald Weasley?, su justificación fue que íbamos en estado inconveniente, me aleje de ahí a seguir en otro lado celebrando en nombre de mi hermana, algunas de las chicas termine en su departamento, ni si quiera recuerdo su nombre, como todas con las que me acosté.

El primer partido de Ginny no fui tuve una fiesta, el nombramiento de Harry fue lo mismo, solo intente ir a la boda de Ginny cuando me llego la invitación la deje sobre la mesa, aquel día después de la gran celebración que hice en un antro por los buenos negocios que hacía, fui directo a la madriguera conseguí a otra chica que fuera conmigo, pero en la entrada discutí con Percy, me echaba en cara mi comportamiento casi llego a los golpes, al ver que los demás también venían en mi dirección sabía que me sermonearían, no quise escuchar más tome del brazo a mi acompañante di la vuelta y no regrese.

Por la ventana entro una lechuza con un diario en el pico lo tome, la lechuza tomo una galleta de la charola, abrí el diario observe la fecha, la página principal era sobre el aniversario de la batalla de esta, siete años, no podía creer que siete años estuve alejado de todos, fui a darme un baño, bajo la regadera tome la decisión que desde hace mucho debí haber hecho.

Hable con mi asesor dejándolo a cargo de mi dinero y los negocios, cerré mi departamento, lo primero que hice es ir a la madriguera, a través de la ventana veía a mi madre frente a la estufa, no pude evitar sentirme contento de estar nuevamente en casa, en cuanto entre mi mamá no podía creer que estuviera frente a ella, le pedí disculpas con lágrimas en mi rostro, me abrazo como cuando era niño así me sentí, por la noche hable con mi padre de igual manera le pedí una disculpa por mi errores.

Fui a cada una de las casas de mis hermanos ofreciendo mis disculpas por todo lo que les había hecho, cada uno me regaño a su manera, pero todos ellos me recibieron nuevamente en su vida, al final no podía creer que ya tuviera tantos sobrinos y tan bonitos, como fue que Harry ya tuviera un bebé tan hermoso al verlo me lo imagine sobre una escoba, decidí que sería el primer regalo que le daría a mi sobrino, ver a mi hermana embarazada me hacía feliz, pero también me di cuenta que me perdí muchas cosas importantes.

Viví en la madriguera usando la habitación de antes, le ayude en la boda de Charlie cuando menos una boda disfrutaría al lado mi familia.

Al ver que Harry era Auror, me recordó que ese también era mi sueño por lo que empecé a estudiar para serlo, claro que Kingsley y Harry querían que de inmediato entrara, preferí prepararme un poco más.

Estaba en el callejón Diagon cuidando a Fred, Angelina ayudaba a George en el inventario de la tienda, el pequeño diablillo le hacía honor a su tío, estaba corriendo tras él cuando choco con una dama, ensuciándola con el helado que tenía en su mano, lo peor es que lloraba por su helado más que la caída que se había dado, la señorita lo levanto dándole una tierna mirada, ella era de estatura mediana, delgada, cabello rubio y rizado le llegaba a media espalda, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules se reflejaba el cielo en ellos, su boca era pequeña y de labios rosas, su sonrisa era encantadora, una mujer muy linda

-¿Estás bien chiquitín? –Le preguntaba de forma tierna a Fred

-Nop, ellado –Fred señalo su helado

-Como lo siento nene –Se inclino a verlo

-No se preocupe señorita –Le conteste

-Tiene un hermoso bebé –Levanto la vista mirándome

-No es mi hijo, es mi sobrino –Le dije con una sonrisa en los labios

-Disculpe –Agacho su mirada, sonrojándose levemente

-No tiene por qué disculparse, vamos Fred pídele disculpas a la señorita y te comprare otro helado con la condición que no corras nuevamente –Tome la mano de Fred

-No hay problema –Ella se levantó mientras sonreía al pequeño, de pronto ella se me hizo conocida

-¿Lavander? –Pregunte

-¿Me conoce? –Me miraba con desconcierto

-Soy Ronald, Ron Weasley –Le conteste

-¡Ron! vaya que sorpresa –Lavander me daba una tierna mirada

-¿Cómo has estado? –Le pregunte mientras cargaba a Fred a mis hombros

-Más o menos, ya sabes desde la mordida del lobo, durante la luna la paso algo mal –Me contestaba con cierta tristeza en su voz

-Es cierto, ya no lo recordaba –Le dije

-Vamos Ron, no mientas la cicatriz se me ve a kilómetros –Lavander usaba un tono de voz más duro

-No digo mentiras, ni siquiera me había percato en tu cicatriz, ¿aceptas un helado? –No sé porque dije lo último, pero esperaba con ansias que me dijera que si, me miraba con cierta desconfianza

-No vamos a hacer nada, aparte de ensuciarte más tu vestido –Le dije, tenia un vestido turquesa en cuello halter, era suelto de la cintura hacia abajo, en la orilla de atrás tenia un poco de helado, fue el que fred le dejo

-De acuerdo –me dijo un una pequeña sonrisa

Los tres fuimos por un helado más, platicar con ella me agrado mucho, ya no era esa niña mimada o insoportable que fue en la escuela, al contrario era una mujer más centrada, aunque un poco temerosa por como la veía la gente, mientras platicaba con ella, ver sus ojos me hacían sentir algo, no sabia que era, pero era algo agradable, ella estuvo un rato jugando con Fred, pude ver su cicatriz sin incomodarla, debajo de su oído izquierdo, tenia una pequeñas elevaciones, bajaban un poco, no era algo de importancia, la de Bill era más notoria, lo de ella era algo ligero, nos despedimos, antes logre saber que trabajaba en el diario "El profeta" en la sección "_Moda Bruja o Bruja a la Moda"_ me encanto encontrarla, esperaba verla en otra ocasión

* * *

_**Espero vayan entendiendo como fui creando la historia, y me hagan saber que les parece**_

_**Los quiere mucho**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	10. Decision

_**Decisión**_

La boda de Charlie tuvo que ser retrasada unos meses, le pidieron que regresara a Rumania había varias dragonas en incubación y él era de los pocos que las lograban controlar, por lo que se fue, en ese tiempo mejore al lado de Harry como Auror, ya era su mano derecha creo que mi ventaja era que conocía a mi amigo, no necesitaba explicarme mucho las cosas para saber lo que necesitaba o haría, por algo estuve a su lado en los peores momentos.

Cada día me sentía mejor, tenía a mi familia a mi lado, a mi mejor amigo, ahora solo faltaba saber de Hermy, nadie lograba decirme mucho solo que un día ya no bajo a desayunar, cuando la subieron a buscar sus cosas habían desaparecido, busque un investigador para que me ayudara, yo no tenia mucho tiempo.

Como Auror la paga no era mala, me gustaba comprar mis cosas con ese dinero que con la fortuna que tenia, mi ropa la cambie por algo elegante pero sencillo, me sentía más cómodo de esa manera, casi todos los días visitaba a mi hermana Ginny en cuanto se entero de su segundo embarazo dejo el equipo, el diario ¨El profeta¨ le ofreció trabajo, para la sección de deportes mágicos, ella encantada lo hacia de esa manera seguía de cerca lo que le gustaba y claro en el piso de abajo estaba el departamento de la sección de _modas_, encontraba a Lavander de _pura casualidad, nada intencional_, solo cuando la invitaba a comer

Sus platicas se me hacían amenas, me encantaba verla reír con mis chistes, ya no era esa risa fingida que hacia en la escuela, algunas ocasiones lograba sacar unas lagrimas de sus ojos, cada día su mirada se quedaba conmigo durante todo él día.

Me acompaño a buscar un departamento cerca del trabajo, algo modesto que alcanzara con mi sueldo de Auror, ella escogió el inmobiliario, mientras se llenaba mi departamento, se sentía una calidez especial, muy diferente al otro que era frio sin vida.

Con gran trabajo logre que me acompañara a la boda de Charlie, sentía que solo quería burlarme de ella, sus ultimas citas al final la dejaban por la cicatriz o en cuanto sabían que fue mordida por un lobo, a mí eso no me molestaba y su cicatriz ni siquiera la notaba, ella sola lograba algo en mí.

El gran día llego use un traje azul marino, con camisa blanca, mi cabello lo había dejado un poco largo nuevamente, me miraba al espejo esta vez si conocía al reflejo, ser Auror ancho mi espalda, marco mis pectorales y vientre, mi rostro adquirió un bronceado desapareciendo un poco mis pecas, mis manos eran más toscas, las uñas más o menos, lo mejor era esa enorme sonrisa, la persona que veía en el espejo me agradaba

Salí temprano rumbo a casa de Lavander tenia que regresar temprano, yo era el padrino, al llegar un elfo me hizo pasar, dejándome en la sala apareció una señora mayor, tenia un parecido con Lavander solo me miro de arriba abajo poniendo cierta mueca de molestia, quise hablarle pero se fue de inmediato, pensaba preguntarle a Lavander quien era, cuando apareció ella

Tenía un vestido Halter cuello en V, de color melón, del busto hacia abajo era suelto, se le amoldaba muy bien a sus curvas, su cabello suelto tapaba por completo la cicatriz, el maquillaje era suave, pero esos labios de color rosa se veían muy sensuales, me quede sin palabras, olvidando lo que le preguntaría.

Aparecimos cerca de la madriguera, aproveche el camino para platicar con ella, en el camino nos encontramos con luna y su novio Scamander un chico alto, piel clara, pelo cobrizo, ojos cafés, traía un traje negro era apuesto, luna traía un vestido azul, haciendo juego con sus ojos, se veían hermosa, pero lo mejor era la gran sonrisa que tenia en su cara, se alegró de verme ahí, claro que también ella me regaño un poco, entramos todos juntos, deje a Lavander mientras iba con Charlie a calmar sus nervios.

Charlie vestía un traje blanco con camisa roja, se veía muy bien mi hermano, ambos bajamos para recibir a los invitados, de inmediato busque con la mirada a Lavander estaba con Neville y su novia Hanna Abbot, Dean, Parvarti, Seamus, Susan, Luna, Scamander, Ginny y Harry, mi hermana se veía adorable con su pancita y a un lado James.

Recordé el día que a James le entregue una Nimbus, quería esperar un poco para darle la saeta de fuego, Ginny en cuanto me vio, grito, peleo, no recuerdo más un florero se estrello en mi frente desmayándome, cuando desperté estaba en San Mungo, Harry entro y me explico el comportamiento de mi hermana, de haber sabido.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva mi cuñada Lisbeth se veía muy guapa, ver a mi familia completa me satisfacía enormemente, durante el baile no me despegue de Lavander, al final la lleve a su casa, aparecimos unas calles antes, caminamos tranquilamente mientras la luna alumbraba el camino, antes de llegar a su casa la tome por su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí, la robe un beso, al principio ella no respondía pero poco a poco lo fue haciendo, sabia que ella me gustaba mucho.

Desde el día del beso busque más a Lavander, ya llevábamos 4 meses de novios, me encantaba, al principio ella tenia sus dudas conmigo, así que fui cuidadoso, quería que viera que mis intenciones eran de verdad.

Ella tuvo que irse de viaje por trabajo, durante ese tiempo tome varias decisiones, sabias que serían las mejores, al regreso de ella la lleve a cenar, estaba muy emocionada por todo lo que había visto en su viaje, la nueva tendencia a la moda en las brujas, ver sus ojos como brillaban, me gustaba, era una mujer encantadora, la cual yo amaba

Caminábamos por un parque lleno de tulipanes blancos, la luz de la luna los hacia ver azules, en medio de estos estaba una fuente, Ron me acerco a ella, me senté en la fuente, los pétalos de las flores comenzaron desprenderse, moviéndose a mi alrededor, en un momento me vi envuelta en pétalos, no me lastimaban pero ya no veía a Ron, de pronto las flores se elevaron, comenzando a caer suavemente, a mis pies se encontraba Ron con una rodilla en el suelo en su mano tenia un anillo, en cuanto pronuncio esas palabras, sentía que mi mundo era de fantasía, tantas veces había soñado con ese momento, ahora que se hace realidad sentía que era un sueño

-¿Lavander quieres casarte conmigo? –Ron me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Si, si quiero –No había otra respuesta, estaba muy emocionada, en cuanto me puso el anillo se levanto besándome en los labios, los pétalos seguían cayendo como suave lluvia.

Dos semanas después Ron fue a mi casa a pedir mi mano con sus padres, ellos aunque eran de sangre limpia como nosotros, era de las pocas familias que no tenían dinero, pero la familia de Ron era la mejor que había conocido, ellos siempre tan unidos, tan fuertes, me sentía honrada de que me aceptaran, sin problemas.

Su madre traía un vestido azul marino con encajes en negro, un lindo sombrero, el señor una túnica gris oscuro, Ron un pantalón Negro con camisa blanca, sin corbatas y su túnica negra, se veía muy guapo con su cabello largo y algo revuelto, era el hombre que amaba

Mi madre un traje sastre blanco con blusa azul, sus zapatillas de igual color, mi padre una traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata azul marino, en cuanto vieron a mis suegros y novios ellos hicieron una mueca, sabia que esto no iba a ser fácil

-Señor buenas noches –Ron se dirigió a mis padres estirando su mano

-Dígame su motivo joven –Mi padre dejo la mano estirada de Ron

-Vengo con el motivo de pedir la mano de su hija –Ron había bajado su mano y veía directamente a mi padre

-La verdad Joven, creo que primero tendría que trabajar, para querer casarse con mi hija –Mi padre le hablaba mientras lo escaneaba

-No creo que usted tenga para pagar los gustos a los que mi hija esta acostumbrada –Mi madre continuo, sin quitar su mueca

-Mi hijo trabaja, es un hombre responsable y quiere a su hija, no veo el problema –La señora Molly hablo

-Y no creo que el dinero compre la felicidad –El señor Arthur comento

-Escusas de los pobres –Mi madre dijo con cierta molestia

-Así es señores, yo he crecido con cosas limitadas, pero a mí me enseñaron a valorar a las personas, no solo a juzgarlas –Ron dio un paso al frente, mirando a mis padres

-No seas insolente –Mi padre le grito

-No es ser insolente señor, solo digo la verdad, sin el amor el dinero y los lujos, pueden darte una vida vacía –Ron tenia apretando sus manos en puños

-Escusas patéticas, así que dejemos de esta tontería, nosotros no aprobamos su relación y por consiguiente su casamiento –Mi padre le espeto, tomo del brazo a mi madre y dieron la vuelta

-Con tu Permiso o sin él, con ¡TÚ! presencia o ¡Sin ella!, yo me caso con él –Les grite a mis padres tomando del brazo a Ron, ellos se voltearon mirándome

-No te atrevas a retarme señorita si lo haces, te juro que estarás desheredara –Mi padre me grito, amenazándome con un dedo

Sin soltar a Ron, lo jale para que me siguiera, así lo hicimos, ya en la calle nos aparecimos en la madriguera, en cuanto tocamos tierra, caí de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos, aquella situación me hizo sentir muy mal

Ron me abrazo muy fuerte, me tomo en brazos y me coloco en el sillón, su madre trajo un té para que me calmara, en cuanto lo hice, les pedí disculpas por la humillación que les había hecho pasar mis padres, ellos me comprendieron, dijeron que no había necesidad de una disculpa, después de eso se fueron dejándonos solos

Ron comenzó a decir que tal vez no era lo correcto, que él no quería que mis padres se enojaran conmigo, que tal vez tendría que regresar a hablar con ellos, logre que se calmara y pidiéndole que no se preocupara por eso, le di un beso en la frente jurándole que lo único que yo pedía era su amor, Ron tomo mis manos y me juro que jamás me arrepentiría de la decisión de había tomado

* * *

_**Espero les vaya gustando la historia y si no déjenme saberlo**_

_**Los quiere mucho**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	11. Tren Escarlata

_**Tren Escarlata**_

En cuanto empecé con los preparativos, había varias cosas que me gustaban pero sabia que eran caras, Ginny y yo logramos llevarnos muy bien, hasta el punto que le platicaba las cosas que me hubieran gustado en la boda, pero sabia Ron no tenia mucho dinero, por lo que tenia que adecuarme a la situación.

Mi día llego, el vestido estuvo de ultimo momento, Ginny decía que era porque tuvieron problemas con el cierre, había escogido un vestido strapples en forma de corazón, liso por completo, sabia que era sencillo pero me gustaba cuando me lo puse, Ginny y Fleur acomodaron el vestido mientras me maquillaban, cuando voltee a ver me quede impactada, el vestido que había sobre la cama era glamoroso, en la parte del busto era en forma de corazón con piedras a su alrededor, tenia unos tirante de encaje, en la cintura tenia un cinturón de piedras azul cielo, la falda era amplia, la tela era de seda, la cola del vestido, tenia bordados con hilo de plata, yo había visto ese vestido, pero sabia que era muy caro.

Entre Ginny y Fleur me lo pusieron, yo seguía sin creérmelo, me sentaron en la cama, frente al espejo, Ginny trajo una cajita al abrirla tenia una tiara con diamantes y zafiros, me la puso y después acomodo el velo, Fleur de otra caja saco una gargantilla haciendo juego con la tiara, también me quitaron los aretes que tenia para ponerme otros, no pude evitar preguntar de quien eran esas joyas, sabia que la tía Muriel, tenia una famosa tiara de duendes, viendo la que tenia sobre mi cabello me imagine que esa era

-Es todo tuyo Lavander, Ron me pidió que te recordara la promesa que te hizo –Ginny decía con una sonrisa en sus labios

Al verme en el espejo parecía una princesa, al salir no podía creer que las cosas eran muy diferentes a como las había pensado, los arreglos tenían las flores que más me gustaban las orquídeas y los tulipanes, todo era muy glamoroso, no sabia de donde Ron saco tanto dinero, no creo que Harry le haya prestado tanto, tan solo para la boda, pero aun así disfrutaría todo eso, estaba muy emocionada y la prensa estaba presente.

Mi boda fue el evento del año, salió en todos los diarios, claro que yo me entere después ya que en esos momentos estaba con Ron en las islas del caribe disfrutando nuestra luna de miel, estaba maravillada, con todo lo que me había dado Ron, al final pregunte ya que la casa que él compro no era precisamente una casa, esa era una mansión.

Ron me conto su historia de todo lo que paso después de que salimos de Howarts, lo que paso en su vida, yo lo había visto varias veces en las portadas de revistas o en la pagina principal del diario pero no sabia que le pagaban por aparecer, su mirada se volvió muy triste en cuanto llego a la parte de que él ya tenia mucho dinero, pero su vida estaba muy vacía, por eso dejo todo atrás, pensando en no volver usarlo, tal vez como herencia para sus hijos, pero el día de mi pedida de mano y la manera en como defendí nuestro amor, decidió que yo valía todo, se alió con su hermana y cuñadas para sonsacarme toda la información de lo que a mí me gustaba, dándome la sorpresa más grande de mi vida.

Ron tuvo que regresar antes que yo al trabajo por algunos magos que estaba causando alboroto, aquel día habían traído las cosas del departamento de Ron, comencé a acomodar, un cajón se cayo tirando muchos papeles, cuando comencé acomodarlos, un sobre café llamo mi atención, dentro tenia otra carta y un pergamino, tome el pergamino, iba dirigido a Ron, este era de un investigador privado donde le mandaba la información que había solicitado sobre la señorita Hermione Granger, mi corazón se detuvo, oprimiendo mi pecho.

Sabia que Hermione fue el amor de Ron, que ella se desapareció cuando él estuvo fuera de su familia, pero no menciono más, ahora que veía ese sobre él no había dejado de amarla, tanto que mando a buscarla, entonces porque me ilusiono, me dio el noviazgo perfecto, la boda más maravillosa, la luna de miel de ensueño, por que me lastimaba, sentía corre las lagrimas por mis mejillas viendo la carta con la información, no me atrevía a abrirla.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, entro él, se veía muy guapo con ese pantalón de mezclilla, la camisa azul y su capa negra, tenia una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, en cuanto me vio esta desapareció dio unos pasos hacia mí

-¿Por qué me haces daño Ron? ¿Por qué me hiciste ilusionarme? –Le grite

-¿De que hablas amor? –Ron se veía desconcertado

-Sabes de qué hablo, nunca has dejado de amarla, no entiendo que haces conmigo –Le gritaba con lágrimas en mis ojos

-¿De quien hablas? –Ron intento acercarse, yo daba un paso atrás, él se detuvo

-De ella –Le decía mientras le aventaba el pergamino del investigador

-Lárgate Ron, déjame sola –Le dije de manera suave mientras me volteaba

-Me voy Lavander –Dijo Ron de manera seria, sentí mi pecho oprimir, las lagrimas salían más sabia que no podría detenerlas

-¿Con una condición? –dijo, me voltee a verlo, estaba sentado frente a mí con una sonrisa, en verdad era cínico

-Ron quiero el divorcio –Le gritaba

-Te lo daré, pero con una condición –Seguía sin moverse de su asiento y con la misa sonrisa

-Esta bien Ron, ¿Cuál es tu condición? –Le miraba

-Mira la fecha –Me extendió el pergamino de nuevo, me quede quieta por un momento, después tome el pergamino haciendo lo que él me pidió, estaba en shock no podía creer, mis lagrimas se detuvieron lo mismo que mi corazón.

-Si Lav, esa carta me llego el día en que te pedí que te casaras conmigo, Hermione fue alguien en mi vida, pero sabia que tu eras mi presente, por eso arrumbe esos papeles, lo único que quería era a ti, aquel día decidí que compartiría contigo mi vida –Ron se acercó a mí limpiando los restos de lagrimas que tenia, levanto mi cara al verlo vi en sus ojos esa sinceridad, me beso, el tiro las cosas que había sobre la mesa, sentándome en el escritorio

Bajo mi vestido besando mi piel, acariciando mis pechos, eso hombre me gustaba mucho, rompió mi vestido, y lencería, me acostó en el escritorio, besando todo mi cuerpo, era un placer indescriptible, fue tan placentero, jugaba con mi pechos mientras entraba en mí, me hacia volar, su cuerpo me estremecía, haciéndome llegar al climax a su lado, ese hombre era mío y de nadie más, ella ya no estaba en su vida.

Rose nació casi al mismo tiempo que Lili la hija de Ginny y Harry, estábamos muy contentos por nuestras niñas, mi pequeña tenia el pelo rojo y lacio igual que su prima, ambas tenían la piel blanca como la porcelana, casi pasaban por gemelas, pero sus ojos era diferentes Rose los tenia Azules y Lily Verdes, aun así parecían hermanas, siempre las teníamos juntas, después de Rose llego Robert, tenia la familia más hermosa del mundo.

Rose llego gritando, que su carta había llegado, por fin mi nena se iría a Howarts, Ron y yo estábamos muy contentos por eso, ya los hijos de Harry estaban en el colegio, solo faltaban Lily, lo bueno fue que ambas irían juntas.

Varios recuerdo se despertaron en mí cuando vi el tren escarlata pitando, me acerque a Rose para darle un beso de despedida, escuche la voz de Ron, Harry y Ginny gritando, parecía una discusión fuerte, no sabia que era, el humo del tren no me permitía ver lo que pasaba, despedí a las niñas y las subí rápido al tren, fui caminando hasta las voces, el tren se alejó junto con él, el humo, Harry, Ginny y Ron tenían apuntando sus varitas

* * *

_**Gracias por leer esta historia, me gustaría saber que es lo que te gusta o no**_

_**Los quiere mucho**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	12. Soledad

_**Soledad**_

Un día más de soledad, Harry estaba en cuerpo, pero su mente estaba a kilómetros, Ron estaba a mí lado, pero lo sentía seco, amaba mucho a mi pelirrojo y sabia que era pasajero por lo que pasaba, pero dentro de mí mis padres me preocupaban

Cada noche al llegar el señor Arthur le preguntaba si ya podíamos buscar a mis padres, él me pedía paciencia en cuanto el ministerio de magia quedara en orden podrían ayudarme a buscarlos, esa respuesta me dejaba frustrada. Intente varias veces hablar con Harry para que me acompañara, por más que hablaba al final sentía que era con un muro a quien me dirigía, le pedía a Ron que me ayudara y solo asentía, me daba un beso y seguía con su mirada en otra cosa.

Estaba debajo de un árbol viendo las nubes, me sentía desesperada y muy sola, Ginny no me hablaba, se encerraba por horas en su recamara, la señora Molly lloraba mucho mis palabras no le ayudarían, Harry estaba totalmente ausente, Ron distante.

Me sentí el viento, te acaricia, te acompaña, pero nadie le da importancia o se acuerda de este, solo cuando es necesario.

Vi como cruzaba por el patio una lechuza café con un sobre en su pico me emocione, tal vez serían noticias de que por fin empezarían la búsqueda de mis padres, solo pedía un poco de ayuda.

Al entrar en la cocina Ron tenia su cara iluminada, una gran sonrisa, mi corazón salto de alegría, en cuanto él me dijo que era una invitación a una fiesta en nuestro honor, me llene de coraje, como era posible que tenían tiempo para una fiesta, pero no para ayudarme a buscar a mis padres, estaba desilusionada, mi frustración era grande, Ron me pedía que fuéramos, claro que yo no tenia ganas de celebrar, que nadie veía que yo sufría, al final Ron si fue.

Desperté había mucho silencio, baje a la cocina tome el diario del día vi la foto de la fiesta benéfica en el diario y a Ron con una chica, parecía que el si lo estaba pasando muy bien, no quise discutir con él, entendía que el quisiera salir, pero enredarse con otra eso me dolió, unas lagrimas bajaron por mis ojos, subí a mi habitación tomando mis cosas, era el momento de que me fuera, tal vez un tiempo separados, él recapacitaría y claro que volveríamos, yo sabia que había nacido para él

Cruce el patio, sin mirar atrás, camine una rato sintiéndome un poco cansada, aparecí en la casa de mis padres, en la sala, se sentía muy vacía, los muebles tapados por una sabana, todo cubierto por una capa de polvo, subí a mi habitación, nada se había movido como lo deje, para mis padres ese cuarto solo guardaban cosas que no necesitaban, nunca entraron ahí cuando decidieron hacer su viaje, deje mis maletas, fui a la habitación de ellos al ver su cama, su cosas, su ropa, tome una blusa de mi madre, la acerque a mi cara, percibía su olor en ella, no pude más y me desplome llorando, era un dolor que tenia acumulado, en ese momento lo deje salir por completo.

Un rayo de sol se filtro por la ventana, me había dormido mientras lloraba, estaba en el suelo, con la blusa de mi mamá entre mis manos, me levante con cuidado, el cuerpo me dolía mucho, me acerque al tocador de ella, pude verme en el reflejo, estaba más delgada, mi piel se veía cetrina, mis ojos opacos con unas ojeras marcándolos, mi cabello nuevamente alborotado, salí de ahí, baje a la cocina al ver que no había nada de comer fui al súper, tenia una cuenta muggle, desde hace mucho tiempo, era un dinero que mi abuela me dejo cuando murió, jamás lo use en el mundo mágico, mis padres siempre quisieron pagar todo para mi, pero en ese momento ellos no estaban y yo necesitaba muchas cosas

Al regresar a casa, la fui llenando con algunos sortilegios, quería que los muggles siguieran creyendo estaba vacía, a parte de que no quería interrupciones de nadie, siendo parte del trio dorado, estaba expuesta a los mortifagos, sin contar que estaba sola.

Deje las cosas del súper y comencé a sacar artículos de limpieza, después de limpiar la cocina, me prepare algo rápido para comer, terminando comencé a limpiar la casa entera, lo hacia de manera muggle, no quería pensar y estar haciendo esta actividad mi mente se distraía, ya era noche cuando había acabado, me di un relajante baño en la tina, en cuanto toque la cama quede profundamente dormida

Prepare algo rico para desayunar, tome un pergamino y pluma, comencé a escribir las ideas que se me ocurrían para empezar a buscarlos, aquel día no avance mucho, ya por la tarde me sentía cansada, tome mi bolso y abrigo, cambie mis zapatos por unas botas que taparan el pantalón de mezclilla azul, acomode mi suéter blanco y salí

Camine sin rumbo, me acerque a un parque se veía algo solo, pero la fuente de en medio era grande, color blanco, tenia tres niveles, en cada uno tenia tallado flores, en la parte de arriba donde salía en agua era tres peces unidos, de sus bocas salía el agua, me recordó a mis amigos, cuando éramos los tres para todo, ahora yo estaba sola.

Me senté en una banca en frente para contemplar la fuente, la caída del agua junto con su sonido me relajaban, una lagrimas corrían por mis ojos las deje salir, una hoja de periódico se pego en mi bota, me agache tomando la hoja, me levante fui al bote de basura al depositarlo unas líneas llamaron mi atención

_Se solicita señorita para recepción en agencia de viajes_

_Buena presentación _

_Conocimientos en computadora. _

_Domine otro idioma. _

_Llenar solicitud y presentarse con la Sra. Jessica el día XXX _

Me quede pensando unos momentos tome el diario del basurero y regrese a casa brincando de alegría, esa era mi oportunidad, estando en ese trabajo tendría acceso a los vuelos y con un poco de suerte también los pasajeros.

Entre a un restaurant a comer, estaba muy emocionada el hambre volvía aparecer, caminaba detrás del mesero para tomar mi mesa, pude ver como la gente me miraba, claro era la heroína del mundo, esperen… estaba en el mundo muggle, ellos no saben que yo soy heroína, ¿entonces que pasa?

Camino a mi mesa, había un espejo de pared, mi cuerpo tan delgado, lagrimas secas en mi cara, los ojos rojos e hinchados y mi cabello revuelto, tenia un aspecto deprimente, fui al tocador lave mi cara con agua, aplaque un poco mi cabello, no tuve mucho éxito, al observarme sabia que si quería el trabajo tenia que cambiar, saque la hoja de periódico la cita seria en dos días, suficiente tiempo para un cambio

* * *

**Nuestro ultimo personaje y espero les haya gustado tan loca forma de llevar la historia, muchas gracias por seguir a mí lado, recuerden que espero un comentario de su parte**

**Los quiere mucho**

**Anyza Malfoy**

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	13. Trabajo

_**Trabajo**_

-¿Como lo quieres linda? –El estilista me pregunto

-Lo dejo a su libre albedrío, aquí él experto es usted –Le conteste.

Una chica de uniforma azul con blanco, me arreglaba las uñas, otra comenzó a ponerme mascarillas en la cara, otra más arreglaba y masajeaba mis pies, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, entre masajes y pequeños jalones de cabello, después de un rato me mandaron a sumergirme en una tina de agua tibia con flores para aromatizar, esta tenia aceites para humectar mi piel, me deje consentir, le siguió un baño de agua caliente, por ultimo me maquillaron y peinaron, cerca de ahí había un espejo de cuerpo completo, me acerque sin mucho animo, quede en shock

No podía creer que esa era yo, mi pelo estaba debajo de mis hombros, lacio de color rojo, mi piel se veía blanca y suave, unas uñas arregladas, mi ojos resaltaban con el delineador negro, habían desaparecido las bolsas, mis mejillas marcaban un ligero rubor, mi labios delineados con labial rojo, definitivamente era otra, esta chica estaba mucho mejor, pague y agradecí el look que me dieron.

Fui directamente a comprar ropa, zapatos y accesorios, buscaba ropa juvenil y de mi talla, me gustaba que se vieran mis curvas, sin exagerar, termine mi día muy cansada, ya en casa arregle todo, prepare la ropa del otro día y me fui a descansar

Salí de bañarme, me arregle rápido, falda negra, blusa roja con cuello, saco negro en medio un cinturón ancho marcando mi cintura, cepille y arregle mi cabello, lo deje en cortina a ambos lados de mi cara, use un maquillaje suave, resaltando mis ojos con delineador, use medias negras y zapatos rojos con tacón de aguja, un abrigo negro donde pude esconder mi varita y un poco de perfume

En la calle muchos me miraban, los hombres en especial, al llegar a la agencia, deje mi solicitud, me senté esperando que me llamaran, al entrar a la oficina de la señora Jessica la gerente de recursos humanos, una mujer regordeta con un rostro suave, vestía un traje azul marino, al verme entrar me escaneo por completo, por ultimo me regalo una sonrisa, la cual yo le devolví, la entrevista se desenvolvió con facilidad, sabia manejar el Ingles, Francés y Español, siendo hija única mis padres me mandaban a colegios de paga, al final me dijo que él puesto era mío que me presentara mañana temprano para que me entregaran mi uniforme, un traje sastre blanco falda y saco, camisa negra, mascada negro con blanco, boina blanca, las zapatillas serían negras.

Ya llevaba tiempo en la agencia, cada día me esforzaba más, solo la asistente del gerente tenia acceso a los datos confidenciales, nombres de los pasajeros y bitácoras de los vuelos, la asistente en turno dentro de poco tendría su licencia de maternidad, por lo que intentaba quedarme con ese puesto, lo necesitaba.

-Hermy el jefe te llama –Rose una chica bajita de pelo negro y carita de niña, me dijo

-Gracias Rose, te encargo mi puesto –Le dije a la chica, fui a la oficina de mi jefe

-Toque de manera suave la puerta

-Pase –La voz de un hombre mayor se escucho

-¿Me llamo jefe? –Le dije al abrir la puerta, dejándome ver a un señor mayor, calvo y barrigón con bigote de morsa y mirada severa

-Adelante señorita Hermione –Me señalo la silla enfrente de su escritorio

-Señorita Granger –comenzó mi jefe, mientras se servía una taza de café –en este tiempo en que usted ha estado, me he percatado de su buen trabajo, sé que es un poco precipitado, pero no veo a nadie más que pueda cumplir con los requisitos, señorita Granger desde el lunes usted tomara el lugar de Jenny mi asistente –Lo dijo, ese hombre dijo lo que tanto quería oír –Al menos durante su ausencia, si regresa ella, ya veremos, le soy sincero señorita, le veo mucho futuro

-Gracias señor –Le dije, sentía subir el calor por mis mejillas

-Tómese la tarde, la veo el lunes a primera hora –Mi jefe me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Gracias señor –Me levante dirigiéndome a la puerta

-No me defraude señorita –Mi jefe me dijo, mientras abría la puerta

-No lo hare señor –Voltee a decirle, después me fui

-Tome mis cosas, al comentarle a mis compañera, me felicitaban todas sabían que me había esforzado mucho, tenia mejor preparación que ellas, aparte de que solo en algunas ocasiones use la magia para ayudarme solo un poco.

Salí con gran alegría, me coloque el abrigo blanco, no lo abroche que el viento lo ondeara un poco, la emoción que sentía era tan grande que sin darme cuenta había llegado a la fuente, mientras la admiraba vi a lo lejos un rayo rojo no lo pensé corrí de inmediato al lugar estaba preocupada por los muggles, ese rayo era un hechizo

Agradecí tener abierto el abrigo, saque mi varita, el rayo rojo paso a un lado de mí, grite

_-Petrificus totalus –_era un mortifago, capa negra y mascara plateada, atacaba a una persona, estaba oculta por una túnica negra, no sabia quien era, de su varita solo salían rayos blancos, intentaba desarmarlos, no matarlos

_-Entrail –Expelling Curse –_ Esquive el hechizo

_-Incarcerous –_Le di de lleno a uno, otro dos me atacaban

_-Expulso, Crucio –_Me lanzó cada mortifago

-Protego –Grite con varita en alto –_Expelliarmus _contrataque, salieron volando ambos, por la fuerza del hechizo –_Incarcerous _termine

_-Fiendfyre –_una serpiente de fuego se acercaba

_-Fire charm –_quede protegida –_Stupefy_ le rozo mi hechizo

_-Severing Charm_ – el grito –_Expelliarmus –_grite al mismo tiempo que él, el rayo me rozo en las costillas, el mio le dio de lleno en el pecho –_Petrificus totalus_ le lance por ultimo, sentía una punzada de dolor

_-Sectumsempra_ –Demasiado tarde, no tenia tiempo, solo lo vi venir, caí al suelo, sobre de mi una persona desangrándose –_Stupefy_ –grite tan pronto pude, el ultimo mortifago cayo

Me levante con cuidado, la persona me lanzo para quitarme del camino pero le dio de lleno, quite su túnica, mis manos se detuvieron por un segundo, su pelo rubio, esas facciones tan finas, tenia frente a mí a Draco Malfoy

Hice a un lado la túnica desgarre su camisa, las heridas eran profundas, _Wound Healing Spell_ apunte mi varita cerrando las heridas, mi frente estaba perlada de sudor, el dolor me punzaba, con todas mis fuerzas me mantenía, en cuanto acabe, me senté en el suelo a un lado de él, mire hacia abajo, mi abrigo blanco marcaba una mancha marrón de lado izquierdo, abrí un poco el abrigo, mi saco, blusa y piel tenían un corte profundo, con mucho esfuerzo apunte mi varita lanzando el hechizo _Wound Healing Spell, _no quedo como quería pero cerro la herida, mi cuerpo no podía más, estaba a punto de desmayarme, pero era peligroso estar ahí

Siete mortifagos y yo no es un buen cuadro, uno de ellos me defendió, aparte de que a él lo estaban atacando, si llamo al ministerio a todos se llevan sin excepción, ¿como se defiende Malfoy así como esta?, ¿Hospital San Mungo? muchas preguntas terminara el ministerio involucrándose y él no sale vivo, ¿Mansión Malfoy? yo no salgo viva, mi cerebro trabaja en un segundo. Una decisión hay que tomar.

* * *

_**Todos los hechizos, los saque de Enciclopedía Pottérica (Blog de Howarts) nuevamente les doy las gracias por seguir a mi lado**_

_**Los quiere mucho**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	14. Defecto

_**Defecto –Corazón de Pollo**_

Me levante con cuidado, maldita sea el tacón se rompió, un problema más, respire lo más profundo que pude, levante con esfuerzo a Malfoy y aparecimos en la sala de mi casa, en cuanto reconocí el lugar, solté mi cuerpo cayendo desmayada

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve tirada en el suelo a un lado de mi, el cuerpo de Malfoy, apunte mi varita a él, lance el hechizo _locomotor_, subí despacio las escaleras, lo deje en el cuarto de huéspedes, fui a mi cuarto busque entre mis cosas, tenia muy poco "Esencia de _dictamo", ¿_él o yo?

Vertía la poción poco a poco sobre sus labios, miraba como la piel se regeneraba, después le unte "Esencia de Murtlap", aun así tardaría mucho en reponerse, perdió mucha sangre, le quite como pude la ropa, le coloque una piyama de mi padre, le quedaba algo grande, encendí la chimenea y salí cojeando hacia mi cuarto.

Me senté en mi cama, lance los zapatos después los arreglaría, la ropa también, esperaba la magia quitara la sangre se veía horrible, camine al baño casi caía al suelo, un fuerte mareo me dio la perdida de sangre que tuve también fue considerable, sin contar los esfuerzos que había hecho, llegue a la regadera sosteniéndome de la pared, abrí la llave deje que el agua tibia me cayera en el cuerpo, ¿Cómo demonios sucedió? ¿Por qué termine ayudando a ese cretino? ¿Tenia un defecto? Si, "Corazón de Pollo", le llaman los muggles.

Casi a gatas llegue a mi cama, tome mi varita encendí la chimenea, envolviéndome en las mantas caí dormida, desperté adolorida, cansada y con hambre, atreves de las cortinas el sol se veía suavemente, desperté temprano, mire a un lado sobre el buro de mi cama estaba mi reloj, me levante de inmediato, había dormido todo él día, el sol se metía, no salía.

Con cuidado fui a haber a Malfoy, llevaba varita en mano, di unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, al no recibir respuesta, abrí con cuidado, el seguía recostado, se veía tan diferente, faltaba su mueca de desprecio o la mirada altiva, ese fruncido de su nariz, el chico que estaba sobre la cama, parecía otro muy distinto al chico que conozco, lo revise, seguía totalmente inconsciente y las heridas se difuminaban más.

Baje a comer algo, después de eso regrese a la cama, mi cuerpo no podía sostenerme mucho, el domingo fue lo mismo, pase todo el día en cama y mi invitado indeseado igual, ya el lunes me levante temprano, sabia que hoy empezaba como asistente, ese puesto me había costado, me arregle lo mejor que pude, mi cara denotaba ese mal estado en que estaba, sin contar que todavía me daban punzadas de dolor, fui a la habitación de Malfoy, ¿Qué haría con él? Hice lo que me vino a la mente en ese momento.

Llegue temprano, acomode mis cosas, después de eso fui por un café muy cargado, en frente de la oficina había una farmacia, pase a comprar algunas pastillas para el dolor, ni modo tendría que ser a la manera muggle, tuve un día ajetreado, la asistente del jefe me daba capacitación, tenia dos días para aprender todo, estaba muy cansada y la caja de pastillas se había acabado, todo el día me molesto el dolor, pase rápido a la farmacia por otra caja.

Tarde mucho en llegar a casa, normalmente uso la aparición, pero como andaba no podía arriesgarme, deje mis cosas y los uniformes nuevos en mi habitación, fui a ver a mi invitado indeseado, en la poción que le di antes de irme, le coloque unas gotas para dormir, sabia que no despertaría, por lo que me fui tranquila al trabajo, se puede decir que drogue al invitado.

Parecía un angelito, vaya que esta serpiente era engañosa, observe sus labios resecos, fui al baño a sacar un poco de algodón, lo moje con agua, humectando sus labios, mientras lo hacia estos tomaban un tono rojizo, le di un poco más de poción, unte el murtlap sobre su pecho, si mis conocimientos no me engañan, con las pociones para recuperar la sangre, el dictamo que le di y el murtlap, en unos días estaría cociente

Mi semana fue algo estresante, entre mi nuevo puesto y andar investigando en mis ratos libres sobre los vuelos a Australia, esperaba que en verdad mis padres se hubieran ido ahí, ya que ellos les gustaba conocer mucho de los países, podían hacer una escala antes o tal vez ya no estarían en Australia, pero aun así no me desanimaba, seguía buscando.

Mi invitado indeseado siguió igual cada día, bueno también es que lo mantenía drogado para no llevarme sorpresas al llegar, en cuanto el jefe se fue, comencé a guardar mis cosas, el dolor cada vez era menor, por lo que intentaría la desaparición, quería llegar rápido a casa, una buena taza de té y ver televisión me ayudaría, de contrabando guarde algunos archivos de vuelos, que había logrado obtener, en casa los revisaría

Malfoy estaba dormido, drogado, es lo mismo, su labios ya no se veían resecos, mantenían ese tono rojo en ellos, debajo de sus ojos, ya no estaban esas bolsas oscuras, su piel aunque era tan blanca, tenia un ligero tono rosado, sabia que estaba mejorando mucho, en estos días dejaría de darle pastillas para que durmiera todo el día, tal vez ya despertaría.

Me cambie poniéndome una piyama de franela, encima un suéter holgado y mis pantuflas de conejito rosa, tome una taza de té y me senté frente a la computadora, trabaje hasta tarde, me fui a costar y de inmediato caí en brazos de Morfeo

Un ruido me despertó, tome mi varita y salí rumbo a la habitación de mi invitado, por instinto lo hice, al abrir la puerta él estaba medio sentado, intentaba levantarse

-Acuéstate Malfoy, no estas bien –Al escuchar mi voz, levanto la cara, su mirada era de sorpresa, me acerque con cuidado -Perdiste mucho sangre, necesitas reponerte –Suavemente lo empujaba para acostarlo, no opuso mucha resistencia

-Agua –Me dijo con suave voz y algo ronca, tome la garra que estaba sobre el buro, serví el vaso, con una mano sostenía su espalda y con la otra le daba el agua en la boca

Mi cuerpo estaba tenso, esperaba en cualquier momento su ataque contra mi, me sorprendió que no intentara quitarme el vaso, no creo que le agradara que una sangre sucia le ayudara, bueno ni a mi me agrada, pero estaba muy débil, un leve movimiento de mano hizo detenerme de darle agua, con cuidado lo acosté, después le acerque las pociones se las tomo sin decir nada, al terminar, me salí, apenas había dado unos paso, cuando regrese, miraba hacia la ventana

-Tu varita esta en ese cajón, pero no intentes nada estúpido, tu cuerpo esta débil –Di la vuelta dejándolo

* * *

_**Nuevamente les doy las gracias por seguir conmigo, por aquellos que me dejan un comentario y aquellos que tienen la historia entre sus favoritos, muchas gracias**_

_**Los quiere mucho**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_

Anyza Malfoy


	15. Cicatriz

_**Cicatriz**_

Me di un baño y baje a desayunar, quería continuar con mi trabajo, después de lavar los trastes, me di cuenta que me faltaban varias cosas de la despensa, subí a cambiarme, me puse unos jeans negros, playera blanca y sudadera negra, fui a ver a Malfoy, estaba dormido, salí sin hacer mucho ruido, el cielo mostraba unas nubes negras, me apresure no quería que la lluvia me ganara, compre rápido faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a casa, cuando la tormenta se dejo venir, llegue empapada, el agua me escurría por la ropa y cabello, deje las cosas en la mesa, subí a cambiarme.

Me quite mis tenis y sudadera cuando el ruido de vidrio roto me detuvo, fui a la habitación de Malfoy, estaba en la puerta del baño, apunto de desvanecerse, corrí a ayudarlo, lo sostuve por su cintura, cruce uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros, iba a darle la vuelta para regresarlo a la cama

-No –Me dijo con voz débil

-Necesitas descansar, no me lo hagas difícil Malfoy –Le dije algo molesta

-Quiero bañarme por favor –Me dijo de manera suplicante, viéndolo así, yo solo lo había limpiado con una toalla húmeda, lo necesitaba

-Ok, pero con cuidado –Lo lleve a la tina, le ayude a sentarse en ella, no podía sostenerse, le quite la camisa, baje la regadera y le mostré como usarla, era eléctrica, fui a la habitación de mis padres, saque algo de ropa de mi papá y se la lleve, recogí el vaso que rompió al levantarse, me acerque al baño

Estaba pálido con esfuerzos intentaba tomar el jabón y la esponja, di un suspiro después entre al baño, tome el shampoo y lave su cabello, él no decía nada me dejo hacerlo, el problema fue al tallarle el cuerpo estando desnudo, empecé por sus hombros y espalda, lave sus brazos, en el derecho tenia la marca de mortifago, pase rápido la esponja por ahí, seguí con su pecho pero por más que intentaba no mirar, era imposible (si así se ve dormido, como estará cuando este despierto), Hermione deja de pensar estupideces, se nota que no había visto a ningún hombre desnudo, con Ron no llegue a nada, ni siquiera a novia, de inmediato saque esos pensamientos de mi mente, no quería llorar otra vez, le talle todo el cuerpo, lo enjuague, le ayude a levantarse, lo tape con una bata de baño y caminamos despacio hasta la cama, tuve que ayudarle a vestirse¸ por ultimo lo acosté

Fui a cambiarme y a preparar la comida, en cuanto estuvo le subí una charola a Malfoy, cuando me vio no dijo nada, solo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas se marco, no era el único, sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban recordándolo desnudo, deje la charola y salí

Termine de comer, subí por la charola, se había comido todo, él estaba dormido, me senté suavemente en la orilla de la cama, no quería despertarlo, desabroche con cuidado su camisa, tome el Murtlap y comencé a untarlo en su pecho, puso una mano sobre la mía deteniéndome, mire su cara, sus ojos grises me observaban.

-Tengo que hacerlo, de esa manera te recuperaras pronto –Le dije, justificándome.

-Gracias Granger –Me dijo sin dejar de mirarme, soltó mi mano permitiendo que continuara, sentía una electricidad recorrerme, su piel era muy suave no podía negarlo, en cuanto termine, le abroche su camisa y arrope.

-¿Si me necesitas? a tu lado hay un aparato muggle, aprieta el botón 3, así sabré que necesitas algo –le dije, cerré la puerta y fui a dormir.

Al otro día mientras le untaba el Murplat, me pregunto que ¿hacia en mi casa?, le relate las cosas como las vi y las deducciones que había llegado, si intervenía el ministerio los problemas en que él estaría

Sabia que intentaba defenderse, el me lo confirmo, parecía que los mortifagos querían matarlo por que su madre ayudo a Harry, eso hizo que recordara a mis amigos y la soledad que seguía sintiendo.

Le comente mis motivos para no llevarlo con sus padres, ni mandarles una carta, de igual manera le pedí que si escribía a sus padres no dijera que estaba conmigo, no quería exponerme a ellos, aunque él me aseguro que no me harían nada, quedamos que escribiría pero no diría su paradero, en cuanto se recuperara se iría.

Por la tarde cuando le lleve la comida, también lleve pergaminos, plumas y tina, me sentía rara con él, en ningún momento intento insultarme y me llamaba por mi apellido, aun así mantenía mi distancia

Los primeros días fueron tranquilos, en el trabajo avanzaba pero en el asunto de mis padre, no mucho, en cuanto llegaba del trabajo apenas me cambiaba, iba a ayudar a bañarlo, aun así ambos nos sonrojábamos por esa situación, subía su cena, después él solo se tomaba sus pociones, yo le untaba el murtlap y me iba a dormir

Malfoy empezó a ser más latoso cuando se fue recuperando, se aburría mucho, diario le conseguía un libro para que se entretuviera, le enseñe a usar mi laptop, junto con el internet, fue lo que más lo entretuvo, después fue el Ipod, celular, televisión, videojuegos y cámaras de video, ya tenia varios días en mi casa, en las noches cuando cenaba me acompañaba. Sabia que cada día estaba mucho mejor su semblante me lo decía.

Un día llegue y él ya estaba bañado, me alegro esa situación, cada día era más estresante para mi, había noches en que lo soñaba desnudo, me hacia despertar sobresaltada.

-Hola ¿Cómo te fue? –Malfoy estaba en un sillón con la laptop en sus piernas

-Algo cansada, hay mucho trabajo y no he podido avanzar –le conteste mientras subía a mi habitación

-Intenta ir de nuevo al ministerio para que te ayuden –Me dijo, siguiéndome

-No, no voy a pedir limosna –le dije de manera tajante, colgué mi abrigo y desabroche mi saco

-No es pedir limosna, ellos te lo deben –Malfoy estaba sentado en mi cama, observándome

-No, ya te dije que no quiero nada de ellos –Me molestaba recordar al ministerio, preferían hacer sus fiestas que ayudarme, me acerque al tocador, levante mi mano para soltar la coleta que me había hecho, al hacerlo se levanto ligeramente mi blusa, tome el cepillo para peinar mi cabello, cuando sentí la mano cálida de Malfoy levantando ligeramente mi blusa, se quedo observando la cicatriz que tenia.

-Siendo la mejor bruja de Howarts, la más inteligente, ¿no supiste cerrar bien esa herida? –Con sus dedos recorría la elevación –Y no puedo creer que no usaras el dictamo –Lo ultimo un dejé de burla

Quite su mano de mi piel y baje la blusa, me acerque a él y le desabroche la camisa miraba su pecho mientras le contaba

-Había desarmado a 4 mortifagos, uno de ellos me hizo el corte, cuando te interpusiste entre el hechizo y yo, desarme al ultimo que quedaba, de inmediato te atendí, sabes que esas heridas son más difíciles de cerrarlas, requiere una magia muy avanzada, cuando termine de curarte, estaba muy débil, con otro poco de esfuerzo cerré mi herida, al llegar a casa me di cuenta que no tenia mucho dictamo, solo alcanzaba para uno de los dos

Me di la vuelta, camine a la puerta del baño abriéndola, mire sobre mi hombro.

-Has de imaginarte la decisión que tome –De reojo vi como tocaba la piel de su pecho, esa piel que estaba lisa, sin cicatrices.

* * *

_**Bien continuamos con esto, se que los capitulos son cortitos, pero no pueden reclamarme que los subo en poco tiempo, nuevamente les pido un comentario**_ _**para saber que les va pareciendo**_

_**Los quiere mucho**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	16. Ya no más

_**Ya no más**_

En cuanto termine de bañarme y ponerme cómoda, baje a cenar, en la mesa con una taza de té estaba Malfoy, se levanto acercándose a mí.

-Granger no debiste –Me dijo con mirada agachada

-Tal vez, pero lo hice –Encogí los hombros y fui a sacar un tazón para cereal

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo no he sido bueno contigo, tu me has tratado muy bien sin merecerlo –Malfoy seguía

-Tienes razón –él levanto la cara mirándome –Haz sido malo conmigo, pero así soy, y es algo que me gusta en mí, si tu estarías en mi lugar te aseguro que otra seria la historia, pero esta soy yo –me señale –Si es un defecto o virtud, seré yo la que viva con esas decisiones

-Es una gran virtud –Me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-A veces pienso lo contrario –Solté un suspiro

-No cambies Granger y Gracias–Tomo mis manos, dándole un beso en ellas, mis mejillas se volvieron rojas, agache la mirada.

Después de un tiempo Malfoy por fin se sentía bien, se despidió de mi dándome las gracias, sabia que lo extrañaría, no peleamos, nos tratábamos con respeto, teníamos platicas interesantes, me llegue a sentir bien con su compañía, aun así nos llamábamos por los apellidos, me prometió que escribiría de vez en cuando, no me hice muchas ilusiones.

Después de semanas, por fin ya tenia información de mis padres, los encontré en un crucero, lo malo era que hacia varias escalas entre ellas estaba Australia, aun así no me desanime, al menos ya sabia algo de ellos.

Sabia que las clases en Howarts terminarían, me daría una vuelta. Seria la graduación de Ginny, aquel día llegue temprano del trabajo, me arregle poniéndome un vestido morado largo, con un escote en el frente, mi cabello lo recogí, quería verme muy bonita para Ron, sabia que él estaría, ya era mucho el tiempo separados, necesitaba verlo, tal vez me acompañe al viaje, para buscar a mis padres, hasta Harry se uniría, no me dejarían sola, eran mis amigos.

Llegue a Hogsmeade por aparición camine tranquilamente en dirección a Howarts, me sentía contenta de regresar al mundo mágico, había bastante gente pero todos están muy ocupados con sus cosas, agradecí que no se fijaran en mí, cerca de la puerta de entrada al colegio, había mucha gente detenida, me acerque un poco, para ver que pasaba.

Dos chicas muy lindas, con vestidos ceñidos a su cuerpo y algo cortos, en medio un joven bien vestido, se veía que discutían con la directora, el chico se dio la vuelta sentí que mi corazón se detuvo era Ron, él se dio la vuelta al caminar se tambaleaba ligeramente junto con las chicas, las tomo por las cintura y se fue, oí como mi corazón se rompió, estaba destrozada.

Aparecí en mi sala, donde nuevamente me solté a llorar, ¿Cómo era posible Ron? Tantas ilusiones me había hecho, pero tal vez si buscaba a Harry el sabría algo, saque mi varita, estaba apunto de hacer el Patronus, me detuve, a quien quería engañar, ni Harry, Ginny o alguien conocido me había buscado, una carta o algo, nada, era invisible para ellos, mis lagrimas corrieron como rio, dormí con lagrimas en mis ojos

Me levante fui a mi habitación, me vi en el espejo, el maquillaje corrido, ojos rojos e hinchados, nuevamente estaba la chica rara, de tan mal aspecto, limpie mis lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y le grite al espejo, que seria la ultima vez que vería ese reflejo, ya no más.

Un baño me relajo, saque la información que tenia de mis padres y comencé a trazar mi plan lo que haría de ahora en adelante, en dos semanas llegaba la antigua asistente del jefe, ahí dejaría el trabajo y comenzaría mi búsqueda, seria de atrás hacia adelante, iría a las últimas paradas que hizo el crucero.

Los días pasaron volando, por fin viajaría para buscar a mis padres, sabia que no seria fácil, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirme, en cuanto llegue a mi primera parada, busque en los hoteles si tenían algún registro de ellos desde el día en que desembarco el crucero, usaba la magia para obtener la información, ya había pasado por tres paradas, en ninguno sabían de ellos.

Llegando al cuarto destino, la suerte corrió de mi lado, encontré a un hombre que había estado en ese crucero, me dio bastante información de ellos, lo último que recuerda de ellos fue que se quedaron en las islas de indonesia, mas específicamente en Bali, al otro día reserve un vuelo.

Después de hospedarme comencé mi búsqueda, confundí a una recepcionista, me facilito la información de registros, ahí habían estado ellos, hace pocos días habían dejado el hotel, pregunte con personas del hotel, una chica menudita, entro a dejarme el desayuno, con ella hice el ultimo intento de confundirla y preguntarle

Ella les había ayudado a conseguir una casa, cerca de la playa, el lugar les encantaba y decidieron residir ahí, mi alma volvió al cuerpo, la alegría que me embargaba fue mucho, llore de alegría, no podía creer que lo había logrado, al fin lo logre

* * *

_**Los quiere mucho**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	17. Mis padres

_**Mis Padres**_

Era una pequeña casa de un piso, ambos tenían su consultorio dental, pedí una consulta al estar cerca de ellos, quería abrazarlos y pedirles perdón por todo, pero preferí esperar, terminando la consulta mi padre me dio la espalda, aproveche para lanzarle el hechizo para revertir el otro, unos segundos tardo mi padre en volver en si, al verme, me abrazo muy fuerte, el sabia que no me recordaba mientras viajo con mi madre, nos quedamos juntos un rato platicando y poniéndole al tanto de las cosas, me regaño mucho, pero al final estaba contento, con mi mamá paso lo mismo

Ya tenia un año con mis padres viviendo ahí, pero aun así quería regresar a Londres, después de hablarlo con mis papas regrese sin ellos, trabajaba y estudiaba una carrera muggle, no quería volver al mundo mágico, me traía recuerdos dolorosos.

Estaba preparando la cena, los botes de basura se cayeron haciendo mucho ruido, salte del susto tome mi varita y salí al patio haber que pasaba, había varios gatos acorralando algo, me acerque con cuidado quería ver que era, era algo peludo negro y gris, me dio asco era un ratón, iba darme la vuelta, cuando se movió la cosa peluda, dejándome ver que era un Huron, los gatos saltaron sobre él, de inmediato paralice a los gatos, tome al pequeño hurón y lo metí a casa, después solté a los gatos, todos se dieron un buen golpe.

El pequeño animalito se encogía en mi mano, era muy pequeño, le di algo de comer, olía muy feo, aparecí una jaula y lo deje en la cocina, al otro día lo lleve al veterinario, lo revisaron por completo hasta un baño le dieron, dejo de ser negro y gris, era todo blanco, me recordó a mi antiguo ¨invitado indeseado¨, tenia solo tres meses, el pequeño estaba sano, seguramente se escapo de una casa y vago por unos días, estaba muy flaquito, me lleve comida y cosas para él, después de que perdí a Crooshank, ya no quise más mascotas pero este chiquito me dio mucha ternura.

Lo deje en mi cama, le llame Albi, aun pensaba llamarlo Draco, pero pobrecito animalito que culpa tiene, poco a poco Albi y yo nos encariñábamos, se dormía en mi cama acurrucadito a mí, me robaba fruta de mi plato, andaba conmigo en toda la casa, cuando me sentaba a leer o trabajar, en mis hombros se quedaba, al dormir si tenia frio se metía en la cama y si tenia calor sobre la almohada.

Mis padres estuvieron conmigo en la graduación, con ellos hice un pequeño viaje, tuve que regresar a trabajar, estaba trabajando como abogada de personas de bajos recursos, mis padres regresaron a Bali, me sentía muy bien como estaba, algunos novios tuve, nada importante, hace unos meses había terminado con él ultimo.

Tenia audiencia con un juez en unas horas, queriendo hacer tiempo, preferí usar el transporte muggle, subí al autobús me dejaría a unas cuadras de mi oficina, me senté en un lugar vacío y saque un libro para leer, escuche el grito de alguien, levante mi mirada, no hubo a tiempo a nada, otro auto nos impacto, el autobús dio varias vueltas, en algún momento perdí el conocimiento.

Cada día pasaba más tiempo en el mundo muggle, era de no creerse que un Malfoy tuviera hasta un departamento en este mundo, mi padre desde hace tiempo hizo negocios con estos, lo que me obligo a moverme en él, tuve que ir a una junta en unas horas me reuniria con nuestro asesor financiero, mientras esperaba me fui a una cafetería.

Tome mi taza y me dirigí a una mesa que acaban de desocupar, en la mesa habían dejado un periódico, el encabezado hablaba de un accidente automovilístico, estuve a punto de tirarlo, cuando vi la foto de la portada, en ella estaba una chica sobre una camilla, la subían a una ambulancia, el cabello castaño me llamo la atención, leí la nota, en ella estaba el nombre de los heridos, en medio de ellos estaba Granger

Fui al hospital donde estaba, me acerque al mostrador preguntando por ella, tenia varios golpes y heridas poco profundas, dentro de poco saldría, la visitaba todos los días, ella no me veía estaba sedada y no podía sacarla para llevarla a San Mungo, pues lamentablemente ya le habian suministrado medicamento muggle y si le daban pocimas, podria ser peligroso para ella, tenia que esperar hasta que se pusiera mejor.

Había salido tarde de una junta, aun así estaba satisfecho por los resultados, en unos meses la fortuna Malfoy sería la más grande de todo el mundo mágico, hasta del muggle, fui al hospital a ver a Granger, todavía me sentía en deuda con ella, el medico me informo que ya saldría, seguía un poco sedada, así me la lleve a mi departamento ahí podría cuidarla, durante este tiempo nadie la visito solo yo, sabia que ya había encontrado a sus padres, solo que estaban de viaje y no habían podido comunicarse con ellos.

La deje en la habitación de invitados, la acosté y arrope, necesitaba un elfo para que me ayudara yo solo no podría, lo vería mañana, salí a descansar

El cuerpo me dolía, mire a mi alrededor estaba en una habitación, era grande me incorpore con cuidado, sentí un leve mareo, a mi derecha había una jarra con agua, me serví con cuidado, mientras la iba tomando recordé parte del accidente y mi hospitalización, creo que estando en el hospital, me visitaban alguien, ¿Quién? Mi cerebro no funcionaba del todo, necesitaba salir de ahí, quería estar en casa, ¡Albi! mi pequeño estaba solo, tal vez hasta muerto, con mucho esfuerzo me levante, en mis costillas tenia vendajes, mi mano izquierda igual, era lo que alcanzaba a ver, esto no me importo

A un lado de la jarra estaba mi varita, intente desaparecer y no pude, era un casa de magos, ¿Quién me trajo?

Salí de la habitación sosteniéndome de la pared, mi cuerpo dolía horrores, al final del pasillo vi la sala, camine en esa dirección, antes de llegar una puerta estaba entreabierta, me asome con cautela, era una habitación grande, tenia un ventanal con cortinas verdes estaban ligeramente abiertas, la cama era grande y sobre ella estaba un chico atravesado, no tenia camisa, solo pantalón de piyama, la luz de la luna caía sobre él, su piel se veía azul, su cabello daba ligeros destellos blancos con azul, se movió de lado dejándome ver parte de su rostro ¿MALFOY?

* * *

_**Espero sus comentarios, que me digan que les va pareciendo esta historia**_

_**Los quiere mucho**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_

Anyza Malfoy


	18. Te lo adverti!

_**Te lo Advertí**_

No podía creer que estaba en su departamento, como fue que me trajo, bueno no tenia tiempo para averiguaciones y tampoco iba a ser su obra de caridad, el no ayuda a nadie, quien se cree este, lastima a mi no me va a tener, camine a la salida, donde podía me recargaba, uno de ellos fue el piano blanco majestuosos, ¿lo usaría o solo era adorno? Cerca de él estaba una ventanal enorme, las cortinas transparentes me permitió ver que estábamos en una zona muggle ¿Malfoy en el mundo muggle? Este hombre esta lleno de misterios, pero no me quedaría a preguntar, estando en la puerta desee que no tuviera sortilegios complicados, estando en una zona muggle, no hubo problemas.

Ya afuera aparecí en casa, no pude evitar lanzar un grito de dolor, creo que me había roto otra vez las costillas y algo más, respire con algo de dificultad, espere pacientemente a que se calmara el dolor, Albi apareció corriendo acercándose a mí, lo veía algo gordito, subí a arrastras a mi cuarto, sobre la alfombra estaba regada la comida de Albi vaya que era inteligente mi hurón, desgarro la bolsa de la comida, así que no sufrió de hambre, aunque poco quedaba, ya vería mañana como conseguía más comida para él, con un movimiento de varita limpie el tiradero después subimos a mi cama, donde nos acostamos

Un rayo de sol me dio en la cara despertándome, me estire en mi cama, tuve una noche tranquila, fui a darme un baño, me coloque un traje muggle, tenia una reunión a medio día después de eso unas largas vacaciones, tiempo suficiente para cuidar de Granger y esperar que se recuperara, antes de desayunar fui a verla tenia que darle su medicamento.

¿Dónde estas? –Grite, buscándola en el departamento –Granger donde quiera que te estés mas te vale no te hayas lastimado, porque Merlín no te salva de que te mate.

¿Como fue que salió? Claro el idiota fui yo al dejar su varita a la mano, tal vez no reconoció el lugar y se asusto, pero tuvo que salir a la calle para la aparición, rogaba a Merlin no lo hubiera intentado, el medico me dijo que apenas sus costillas se recuperaban, lo mismo que la torcedura de la mano izquierda, el cerebro se desinflamo parecía que no tenia nada en las placas, pero requería mucho descanso y sus medicamentos.

Al abrir la puerta de salida, había un poco de sangre en el suelo, mire a todo el pasillo y no había más, hizo la aparición, me sentía furioso por eso, como es posible que no se cuide, ahora el punto era saber donde estaba.

Iría primero a su casa, ojala todavía viviera ahí y no en otro lado, con eso de que siempre fue autosuficiente, un departamento podía tener y olvide preguntar en el hospital si tenian alguna informacion sobre su residencia.

Aparecí en su sala, se veía algo diferente, los sillones cambiaron, antes eran cafés, ahora eran negros, la chimenea gris ahora blanca, la alfombra naranja, la cambiaron por una beige, esta tenia gotas de sangre, subí directo a su habitación, ahí estaba ella, me acerque con toda la intención de casi matarla, su cara estaba pálida, en la frente tenia gotas de sudor, su cabello se pegaba a su cara, llame a un medico muggle, para que la revisara.

-Señor, esta señorita esta muy lastimada, no entiendo ¿como salió del hospital en este estado? –El hombre con bata blanca me miraba preocupado

-¿Tiene que volver? –Le pregunte

-Seria peligroso moverla más, tiene que estar muy quieta por unos días, para ver que se unan los huesos de nuevo, parece que el golpe de la cabeza ya no se inflamo más –El medico miraba a Granger

-¿Eso es bueno? –También la mire

-Si, es peligroso que se vuelva a lastimar, acabo de darle medicamento para el dolor y la sede un poco –El medico cerraba su maletín

-¿Que cuidados requiere? –Me acerque a ella, apartando un mechón de su cara

-No moverse, comer bien y tomar sus medicamentos, en un mes llévela a revisión –Le pague y acompañe a la salida.

-¿Ahora como demonios logro que te quedes quieta? si te llevo a mi departamento volverás a irte, necesito encerrarte –la miraba desde el marco de la puerta -¿Hay Granger como le hare? –Me acerque a ella –Solo te pido que me dejes cuidarte

Moví un poco sus cobijas para arroparla más, sentí un dolor, levante mi mano derecha, de esta colgaba una cosa blanca y peluda, se soltó, en cuanto cayo a la cama corrió a meterse a las cobijas donde estaba ella, ¿acaso esa cosa era un Huron?, fui al baño a lavarme la herida y ponerme algo

Abrí su armario, miraba a todos lados, en una esquina vi la maleta que necesitaba, comencé a llenarla de sus cosas, fui a mi departamento a tomar unas cosas mías y regrese después de unas horas

Tome una silla sentándome frente a su cama, con un libro en la mano, espere pacientemente a que despertara

Esto era horrible despertar y sentir que te duele el cuerpo, que incomodo era, moví un poco mi mano sentí a mi bola peluda a lado de mi, tenia que pararme a darle de comer a él y a mí, levante un poco mi cuerpo, dolía horrores

-¿Malfoy? –Frente a mi estaba un chico alto, cabello rubio, vestía un traje gris perla, camisa negra sin corbata, los primero botones desabrochados, tenia una pie sobre su rodilla se veía muy bien, en sus manos tenia un libro, al oírme bajo el libro, sus ojos grises se clavaron en los míos.

-Granger vuelve a acostarte –Me dijo, levantándose, su andar era como un felino, hace cinco años no lo veía, se veía muy guapo, tan varonil, esos hombros anchos, llenando el saco, su cintura estrecha, los pantalones se le almodaban tan bien, demonios Granger deja de pensar así.

-¿Deja de mandarme? Estas en mi casa yo mando –Le dije, intentando sacar los pies de la cama

-Obedece o me veré en la necesidad de tomar medidas drásticas –Me dijo cerca de mi cama y cruzando sus brazos

-No quiero tu caridad –Le conteste, al sentarme en la cama una punzada de dolor me llego, tuve que apretar mis costillas que era donde más dolía

-No es caridad, estoy preocupado por ti –Me dijo, acercándose a mí

-Por favor, no me hagas reír, no estoy en condiciones para tus bromas, puedo sola –Le dije, comencé a respirar con dificultad

-No te voy a dejar y mucho menos es una broma –Me tomaba por los hombros, para intentar acostarme

-Déjame, ya te dije, no quiero lastima de nadie –Con un movimiento brusco quite sus manos

-Granger será por las buenas o por las malas ¿decide? –Malfoy se puso enfrente de mí

-No me das miedo –Le dije

-Te lo advertid, _Pretrificus totalus _–Sentí mi cuerpo ponerse tieso, no podía mover nada, me cargo y salimos a la calle, frente a la casa había un deportivo me recostó en la parte trasera, me arropo con una manta, subió al auto y comenzó a manejar, después de un rato volvió a cargarme, entonces vi que entrabamos a la mansión Malfoy, en cuanto cruzo la puerta de entrada, sentí miedo de ese lugar, en la sala estaban sus padres, no sabría decirles quien tenia mejor cara, claro la mía estaba petrificada, aunque la de ellos también entraba en el concurso

* * *

_**Los quiere mucho**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	19. Mi Huesped

_**Mi Huésped**_

Los vi quedarse en su lugar, Malfoy me llevo a una habitación bastante amplia, en el centro una cama de madera negra con dosel, tenia dos enormes ventanales con cortinas verdes y platas, las de la cama era blancas transparentes, la colcha verde, las fundas platas, enfrente de esta un escritorio, sobre él unos premios de Quiddicht, ¡Estaba en la recamara de Malfoy!, abrió la colcha y me acostó arropándome, ya estando acomodada, me quito el hechizo

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? –le grite

-Te lo dije, aquí te quedas hasta que este bien –Malfoy me miraba, tenia cierta mueca en sus labios

-Ni lo creas, aquí no me quedo –Intente levantarme nuevamente

-Ni lo intentes Granger o te dejo petrificada todo el tiempo, ¿tú decide? -Lo decía de manera amenazante

-Aquí no te será fácil salir y pondré un elfo a que te cuide, mientras no este, así que solo quédate quietecita y pórtate bien –Me dijo de manera suave, sentándose en la cama

-¿Por qué lo haces? –Le miraba con enojo

-Ya te lo dije, me importas –Tomo un mechón y lo coloco atrás de mi oído, sentí una corriente eléctrica cuando lo hizo

-No mientas Malfoy, sé que tú no te preocupas y menos por una sangre sucia –Le dije

-Ya basta Hermione, no quiero que vuelvas a llamarte de esa manera –Se levanto molesto

-¿Hermione? Nunca me has llamado por mi nombre –Estaba sorprendida por eso

-Me gusta tu nombre, pero se hizo una costumbre llamarte Granger

-No creo que tus padres quieran que me quede

-Por mis padres no te preocupes, ahora solo de ti preocúpate

-Es fácil decirlo –Solté un suspiro

-Sera fácil, te lo aseguro –Me dio un beso en la frente, nuevamente esa corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo

-Descansa por favor, en un momento regreso –Salió de la habitación

Verla tan indefensa, la conocía para saber que no quería ayuda de nadie y solo conocía un lugar donde ella se quedaría obligada, la mansión Malfoy, tenia los sortilegios necesarios para que no saliera tan fácil de ella y contaba con elfos para ayudarla y ayudarme, lo malo fue que no avise a mis padres, me acerque a la sala donde me esperaban.

-¿Draco nos puedes explicar lo que acaba de suceder? –Mi padre pregunto

-Necesito cuidar de Granger y este es el mejor lugar para ello –Con ellos no funcionaba dar rodeos a las cosas

-¿Granger? ¿Por qué? No entiendo hijo, sabes que ahora los toleramos, ¿pero llegar a ayudar exactamente a "Ella"? –Mi padre seguía cuestionándome, mi madre seguía sentada con manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, escuchando.

-¡Papas! –Solté un suspiro, metí la mano en mi cabello alborotándolo un poco -¿Recuerdan el tiempo que estuve desaparecido casi un mes? –Mis padres asintieron -Yo les dije que estaba con Nott, que quería un tiempo a solas, ahora que el señor tenebroso estaba derrotado, quería saber que hacia con mi vida –Mi madre me miraba con ternura –Eso fue mentira –La cara de ambos mostraba una gran sorpresa

-La verdad, es que había salido a buscar un departamento muggle, para poder meterme de lleno en los negocios como lo teníamos planeados, antes de llegar a mi destino unos mortifagos me acorralaron –Mi madre dio un pequeño grito, me agache a su lado tomando sus manos – su intención era matarme, el motivo; mi madre le había ayudado a Potter –De los ojos de mi mamá salían lagrimas, las limpie con mis dedos

-Me sentía perdido en esa batalla, solo me quedaba defenderme lo mejor que pudiera, pero eran seis contra uno, sabia que podría con algunos pero no con todos, estaban empezando a lanzarme maldiciones y de la nada apareció una chica ayudándome era excelente en duelos, era Granger y ella sola pudo con cuatro, yo estaba enfrascado con los otros dos, uno de ellos lo desarme aturdiéndole, el ultimo vio que ella estaba distraída le mando un _sectumsempra_, por instinto la empuje quitándola del camino de la maldición, pero esta me dio a mí, pude morir en ese lugar desangrándome, pero Granger aun sabiendo quien era, me ayudo, cerro mis heridas y me saco de ahí

-No quiso llamar al ministerio sabia que también me culparían a mí por llevar la marca, si me llevaba al Hospital de San Mungo, habría muchas preguntas, era magia negra la que me tenia herido, no quiso traerme a la mansión por miedo a lo que ustedes pensaran y ella saliera lastimada, lo único que se le ocurrió a ella, fue dejar a los mortifagos amagados y llevarme a su casa donde cuido de mí, era desde su casa donde yo les mandaba las cartas, pidiéndoles un poco de tiempo a solas.

Al terminar el relato las lagrimas de mi mamá seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, me miraba con mucha ternura, mi padre se mostro serio durante el relato, excepto la parte donde ella me ayuda había sorpresa en su rostro.

-Hace unos días después de la junta con los inversionistas para el petróleo, fui por un café, me encontré con un periódico muggle, no quise leerlo, saben que me aburre, pero la fotografía de portada llamo mi atención, viéndola detenidamente, la vi a ella, había tenido un accidente automovilístico salió muy lastimada de este, quise llevarla a San Mungo, pero ella ya estaba siendo atendida y ahora las pociones no le ayudarían, su cuerpo esta lleno de medicina muggle, si le dan algo mágico podría tener consecuencias serias, tendrá que recuperarse a la manera muggle

-¿Por qué no esta sus amigos con ella? –Mi padre pregunto

-No lo se papá, sinceramente es la misma pregunta que yo me hago, desde aquella vez que ella me ayudo, Potter y Weasly no los vi, ni si quiera alguna correspondencia de su parte, ella es muy reservada con sus cosas, jamás me hablo de ellos y sinceramente no quise meterme

-Yo te ayudare Draco –Mi madre me dijo

-Gracias mamá

-Un Malfoy nunca olvida, estamos en deuda con esa jovencita, en lo que este en nuestras manos la ayudaremos –Mi padre comento

-Gracias a ambos –Les decía con una sonrisa

-¿Qué cuidados requiere? –Mi mamá pregunto

-Tiene las costillas rotas, también la mano izquierda y varios golpes en su cuerpo, reposo es lo que más necesita, comer bien y su medicación a sus horas –les comentaba

-Habrá que decirles a los elfos, para que se encarguen –papá comenzó

-Necesito saber que tipo de alimentos puede ingerir para mandarle a hacer –mamá le siguió

-No se preocupen, yo me hare cargo, cuidare de ella, recuerden que me iba a tomar unas vacaciones, podre atenderla –Les comente

-Aun así no te dejaremos todo el trabajo, te ayudaremos –Mamá tomo mis manos

-¿Creo que necesita ropa? –mi papá comento

-No es necesario, iré por sus cosas, en el maletero ya no entraban, por cierto mamá dile a un elfo que saque mis cosas y las pongas en la recamara contigua de la mía –les comente

-¿Ella esta en tu recamara? ¿Por qué no usaste la de invitados? –mamá estaba sorprendida por la situación

-Las de invitados están hasta el fondo y no tienen vista al jardín, quiero que se sienta a gusto en la casa, sabemos lo que ella sufrió en esta sala a manos de mi tía Bellatrix –recordar aquella ocasión, me hizo estremecer

-Tu sabes que es lo mejor, hijo –papá coloco una mano sobre mi hombro

-Gracias, me voy tengo que recoger sus cosas –Me coloque la túnica, tome varita y aparecí nuevamente en casa de ella

Al regresar a la mansión encontré a nuestro elfo Raid, una criatura que ya llevaba muchos años con nosotros, aunque ya mis padres trataban mejor a estas criaturas, jamás nos preocupamos por como se veían, sabia que ella no le gustaría eso, tuve que obligar a Raid y los otros dos elfos, que usaran unos uniformes.

Fui a verla, lo mas seguro es que estuviera descansando o al menos eso esperaba, abrí la puerta suavemente, me sorprendió verla sentada en la cama llorando

* * *

_**Espero sus comentarios**_

_**Los quiere mucho**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	20. Sola

_**Sola**_

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? –No entendía porque lloraba

-Quiero regresar a casa –Me decía con voz entrecortada

-¿Por qué? ¿Te han hecho algo mis padres han sido groseros? ¿Qué pasa? –Me conmovía verla de esa manera

-No, tus papas vinieron a verme y fueron amables conmigo –Hipaba al decirme

-¿Entonces que pasa? –Estaba intrigado

-Quiero irme a casa –lloraba más, me acerque a ella, sentándome en la orilla de la cama, quería abrazarla para calmarla pero solo me quede a su lado

-Entiende, no puedes estar sola, necesitas cuidados, aquí cuidare de ti –Solo le decía la verdad, esperando ella entendiera la situación en la que se hallaba

-Esta solo, nadie cuidara de él, puede morir –Enterró su rostro entre sus manos, su llanto era grande

-Jajajajaja –No pude evitar reírme

-No entiendes, es indefenso, me necesita –Me miraba, muchas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Claro que entiendo –Metí mi mano derecha a la túnica, donde se hallaba cierta criatura que me costos mucho atraparla, cada que la tenia en mano esta me mordía, al final logre meterla en mi bolsillo mágico, no quería perderla, era muy escurridiza.

-Por cierto me debes un traje –De la manga de mi saco, colgado de los dientes salió esa bola de pelos

-¡Pequeño! –Grito Hermione, la criatura se soltó de mi ropa, para caer en la cama y correr con ella, comenzando a subirse a sus hombros, ella lo acariciaba y dejaba que este se enterrara entre su cuello y cabello, me dio envidia, tenia ganas de ser yo quien estuviera así

-Vaya si me extrañabas, me hubieses buscado, con gusto te hacia compañía –Le decía de manera irónica

-¿Para que? él es mejor compañía –Me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Lo dudo él no puede hacer esto –Limpie con mis dedos los restos de lagrimas

-Es más tierno y cariñoso –Hermione dijo, pero en sus mejillas un rubor se coloco

-Te puedo demostrar todo lo contrario –Le sonreía

-Jajaja ¿¡Tú!, siendo cariñoso con la sangre sucia? no lo creo –Me enoje mucho, la miraba seriamente

-Hermione –Le dije –No quiero que vuelvas a llamarte de esa manera, sé que fui un patán contigo en la escuela, pero en este tiempo sin el señor tenebroso pude cambiar, solo déjame demostrártelo –Su cara era de sorpresa

-Es difícil creerlo Malfoy –Su rostro se puso serio

-Con palabras te hice ver lo que era, pero te demostrare con hechos que he cambiado, aun así quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice –Sus ojos me tenían hipnotizado, ese color chocolate era maravilloso.

-¿Tú a mi me pides perdón? –Su voz era seria

-Si Hermione, me interesa de ti obtener ese perdón –Tome sus manos, al hacerlo sentí cierta corriente eléctrica por mi cuerpo, quise apartar mis manos, pero sabia que podía herirla

-¿Es verdad lo que me pides? –Sus mejillas era totalmente rojas

-Con el alma te lo pido –Sus manos eran suaves y cálidas, ella me sonrió

-Te lo doy con gusto –Me dijo, sentí una emoción en mi cuerpo, era algo difícil de describir, me acerque dándole un beso en su mejilla, sentía que quemaban mis labios, algo me estaba pasando, pero no entendía que era

-Gracias –Le di un beso en sus manos, como la ultima vez que lo hice, ella se sonrojo

-Solo una cosa más dime ¿que no le pusiste Malfoy? eso me haría enojar –Miraba a la cosa peluda que estaba sobre sus hombros acurrucado

-Claro que no –Le regale mi mejor sonrisa

-Se llama Draco –Ella al verme soltó una carcajada, no entendía la gracia, ¿Cómo se atrevió a ponerle a esa cosa huraña, odiosa y por supuesto muy fea, mi nombre?

-Tranquilo, se llama Albi, imagínate si llevara tu nombre, que culpa tiene este pobre animalito –Draco me miraba con la ceja levantada, se veía muy sexi, Hermione deja de pensar estupideces. Como ha cambiado en estos años, sus facciones se ven más marcadas y suaves, esos labios tan rojos te llaman a comerlos, morderlos, jugar con ellos, esos ojos grises como el acero, capaz de mantenerte a raya o invitarte a hundirte en ellos

-Es muy huraño, no me deja tocarlo –Me regalo una sonrisa, tenia los dientes tan blancos y perfectos

-No le gusta la gente desconocida –Tome a Albi, dejándolo en mi regazo

-Se me hace difícil creer, que tu tenga exactamente un hurón por mascota

-El llego a mí como tú, también por ese motivo quise llamarlo Draco –Hizo una mueca, aun así esos labios se veían bien, ¿Qué ando pensando? -Un día escuche ruido en mi patio, cuando salí a ver, había varios gatos acorralándolo, se veía tan indefenso que no lo pensé dos veces y paralice a los gatos, para poder tomarlo y me lo quede –Miraba a Albi, recordando lo asustado que se veía y al final resulto mi mejor compañero

-Vaya, así que esta bola de pelos y yo tenemos cosas en común –Intento acarícialo, pero Albi casi lo muerde

-Disculpa, espero que pronto le caigas bien –Le dije

Pero eso no sucedía, cada día Albi, era más enojón cuando Malfoy estaba conmigo y solo con él sucedía, mientras la señora Malfoy entraba a ayudarme él se portaba muy bien, a veces cuando el señor Lucius Malfoy llegaba a venir, Albi salía detrás de él, tardando en regresar.

Cada mañana Malfoy me acompañaba en el desayuno haciéndolos divertidos, él podía lograr que yo riera tanto que tenia que recordarle mis costillas heridas, después me dejaba para arreglarme, es un decir, de la cama no me dejaba moverme, por las tardes él traía la comida, se hacia un ritual que en esos momentos habláramos de libros, en las cenas de países, el me platicaba sus viajes, sus experiencias, me encantaba escucharlo embelesada

La señora Narcissa se quedaba conmigo unas horas, acompañándome en la hora del té, eran platicas amenas y divertidas, no faltaban las experiencias de Draco como un bebé, niño, adolecente o adulto, ese hombre ante los ojos de su madre no cambiara.

Si la señora Narcissa no estaba en la hora del té, el señor Lucius me acompañaba, el primer día sentía que un ataque al corazón me daría o el provocaría ese ataque, pero al final de la charla pude comprobar que siempre tuvimos una imagen muy diferente de él, la forma como hablada de Narcissa, denotaba el amor que sentía por su mujer, o cuando hablaba de Draco, el orgullo destilaba de su voz, era un hombre reservado, pero al mismo tiempo un excelente compañero de platica

Estar con Malfoy, me hacia sentir muchas cosas, en cuanto entra a la habitación los rayos del sol dan en su cabello y este ilumina la habitación, lo peor es verlo sonreír si estuviera parada mis piernas no me sostendría, esa sonrisa que tiene te hace flaquear, darías lo que fuera solo para verlo, su aroma tan varonil te deja un mar de deseos, ahora entiendo porque siempre lo llamaron el Príncipe de Slytherin

Malfoy cumplía lo prometido, me estaba cuidando, todos los días llevaba mi medicamento, y también revisaba con cautela las heridas siendo esa parte difícil para mi, no podía evitar sonrojarme cada que él tocaba mi piel, algo me estaba pasando con él, no entendía que era

Después de tres larguísimas semanas en cama, por fin me dejo parar, lo primero que hice fue bañarme sola, al menos en esta ocasión a mí me ayudaba un elfo, en eso también habían cambiado los Malfoy, esas criaturas vestían bien con un uniforme, los trataban con respeto y estaban tratando de que aceptaran una paga, junto con vacaciones. Después me quiso mostrar la mansión.

Me aferraba a su brazo, mi respiración se hacia más difícil, mi cuerpo se tenso, la frente comenzó a llenarse de sudor frio, nos acercábamos a la sala, ese lugar me ponía muy mal, Malfoy al verme me cargo, llevándome al patio, donde pude tranquilizarme, después de la guerra y todo lo que había pasado no tuve tiempo de cerrar viejas heridas y el estar en ese lugar, estas abrieron dejando salir más de lo que pensé

-Discúlpame, no debí hacerte pasar por eso –Ambos estábamos de pie en el pasto, el me abrazaba, de igual manera yo lo hacia, casi enterraba mis uñas en su espalda, me aferraba a él como una tabla de salvación, mi llanto era profundo

-No es solo eso –Le dije entre sollozos, mi cara en su pecho mojaba su camisa

-Hermione discúlpame, por favor en cuanto estés bien, regresaremos ¿a mi departamento o a tu casa? donde tu quieras –Acariciaba mi espalda

-Draco –Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre –Estoy sola

-¿Sola? Claro que no, yo estoy aquí –Beso mi cabello

-Cuando Harry –Dije ese nombre con dolor –Tuvo que salir a buscar los Horcruxes para acabar con Voldemort, quise ayudarlo como la amiga que siempre fue fiel, sabíamos que seria un viaje largo y difícil, Ron –como dolía decir sus nombres –Y yo tuvimos que tomar decisiones, en mi caso como un día te conté a mis padres los hechice para que pensaran que yo no existía para ellos, cambie sus identidades y todo, después de eso me entregue a la búsqueda de Horcruxes, a lado de Harry y Ron pase muchas cosas buenas y malas, como esta –Levante la manga de mi brazo izquierdo, donde tenia grabado las palabras "Sangre Sucia" -él al verlas me abrazo más fuerte

-Los destruimos casi todos –Continúe entre llanto y sollozos –Durante la batalla por fin Ron y yo confesamos lo que sentíamos no se si fue el momento o el miedo a no vernos más, creía que él y yo por fin tendríamos la historia de amor. Al final la guerra se gano, pero se llevo perdidas importantes, entre ellas a Fred el hermano de Ron, tuve que irme con ellos a la Madriguera donde todos estábamos en duelo, después vivimos un duro funeral, así que le di tiempo a Ron por su duelo, pero algo paso en ese tiempo, Harry se apartó totalmente de nosotros, parecía en otro mundo, Ron estaba muy distante, Ginny y la señora Molly lloraban todo el tiempo, cada quien se ocupaba de si mismo

-Yo necesitaba saber de mis padres, estuve mucho tiempo lejos de ellos, solo pedía saber como estaban, estar cerca de ellos, sentir esa protección y seguridad que solo ellos saben darte, hable una y mil veces con Harry y Ron para que me acompañaran, para que estuvieran conmigo, era en ese momento cuando los necesitaba, pero fue en vano, no me escucharon, tuve que salir de ahí sin nadie –Había dejado de sollozar, solo lagrimas corrían por mis ojos

-Me arme de valor para hacerlo sola, para vivir sola, para luchar sola, estaba sola, cuando te encontré me había propuesto que nos descansaría hasta encontrar a mis padres, tu viste lo que me estaba costando hacerlo, pero claro no me daba por vencida tenia que hacerlo, fuiste una buena compañía en aquellos tiempos para mi no te niego, pero yo quería a mis amigos a mi lado, después cuando di con mis papas estaba tan feliz, que quería contárselos a ellos.

-La graduación de Ginny se acercaba, así que espere para ese momento hablar con ellos e invitarlos nuevamente para que me acompañaran, también estaba ilusionada de ver a Ron, había sido el amor de mi vida por años, necesitaba estar con él, al menos eso creía, aquel día me arregle lo mejor que pude, lo hice pensando en él, antes de entrar al colegio, vi a Ron con otras chicas eso rompió mi corazón, no tuve ganas de ir a la fiesta, regrese a casa, aun así pensaba que tal vez Harry estaría conmigo, fui tonta al pensarlo, el jamás me llamo o busco, ninguna carta, un patronus nada, sabia que no había nadie a mi lado.

-Mi aventura la hice sola, al final fue gratificante encontrar a mis padres, en mi corazón, alma y recuerdos los encerré, eran un tema demasiado doloroso, dejaba de pensar en ellos cada día y se puede decir que casi lo logro, hasta que vi nuevamente donde tu tía me torturo, eso me hizo recordar mi gran dolor por la soledad en la que he estado –Lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin detenerse, él acariciaba mi espalda, besando de vez en cuando mi cabello, terminamos sentados, yo me quede sobre su pecho abrazándolo, su cuerpo me daba cierta calidez, que me calmaba

* * *

**Gracias chicos por sus reviews, aun así sigo esperando para saber ¿que les parece?**

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	21. No debo

_**No debo**_

Se había dormido en mis brazos, su llanto duro mucho, no quise interrumpirlo necesitaba sacar todo, no podía creer que aquellos cretinos, que se decían ser sus amigos la dejaron cuando ella los necesito, ahora entendía porque nunca los vi en casa de ella o el que nadie la había visitado en el hospital, tal vez ellos también eran el motivo de que ella viviera y trabajara en el mundo muggle, como me dolió verla tan frágil y siendo toda una guerrera que se mantuvo en pie ante todo, lo peor es que nadie estuvo a su lado

Verla de esa manera, me hizo prometer que yo cuidaría de ella, me ganaría su amistad, que supiera que siempre podía contar conmigo, tenia que estar con ella.

La tome en brazos llevándola a su cama, al recostarla, no pude evitar mirarla detenidamente, la primera vez que ella me ayudo a bañarme había llegado de la calle, su ropa estaba mojada pegándose a su cuerpo, eso me permitió ver que tenia bonito cuerpo, pero viéndola ahora estaba mucho mejor, sus pechos eran más grandes, su cintura más pequeña, ese trasero se veía mejor, que aquella vez, Malfoy deja de pensar tonterías, ella te necesita como su amigo, no como un pervertido detrás de ella

La deje durmiendo y salí, fui a cambiarme la camisa la tenia mojada por sus lagrimas, sentía mucho coraje en contra de esos dos, uno tuvo el corazón de ella y no supo apreciarlo, el otro a una amiga fiel que no valoro, que diera yo, por haber tenido alguien así, después de la guerra nadie se quedo a nuestro lado, todos salieron huyendo, solo con algunos mantenía correspondencia, pero ninguno fue tan fiel como ella

Fui a la oficina, sabia que ahí estaría mi papá, mamá se había ido de compras, la oficina era una habitación grande, a un lado de la puerta de entrada, teníamos libros en toda la pared, detrás del escritorio negro también la pared estaba llena de libros, frente el escritorio un par de sillas, mas adelante la chimenea blanca encima de esta un retrato de mamá, a un costado una mesita redonda con dos sillones individuales flanqueado por un ventanal que daba al invernadero de mamá, en el sillón con un libro estaba mi papá, en sus piernas estaba esa bola de pelos, le encantaba estar ahí con mi papá mientras leía o con mi madre cuando cosía, al único que no dejaba acercase era a mi

-Hola papá –Lo salude, acercándome a él, cuando puse un mano en el hombro de mi padre, la cosa peluda me enseño sus dientes

-No hay manera de que Albi te quiera –mi padre acaricio a la cosa con pelos

-Debería Hermione deshacerse de ella –Le comente sentándome en el otro sillón

-Hay Draco, tal vez por eso no te quiere

-¿Cómo que por eso no me quiere no te entiendo papá?

-Sabes a que me refiero

-La verdad no

-¿Estas seguro?

-Sigo sin entenderte –lo miraba con desconcierto

-Albi sabe que le quieres quitar el cariño de ella, por eso te quiere lejos de ella –papá me miraba sin dejar de acariciar a la bola con pelos

-Yo no quiero quitarle nada, de ella menos –Le dije algo molesto

-Jajaja… Vamos Draco eso ni tu te lo creíste –Me miraba con una sonrisa, dejando marcar ligeramente unas arrugas en sus ojos, la gente siempre pensó que mi padre era cruel y déspota, pero ese hombre tuvo que fingir durante mucho tiempo, primero por la vida de mi madre, después por la mía, sufrió cuando se entero que ya era un mortifago y tenia como misión matar a Dumbledore, él fue quien le dijo a mi madre que buscara a mi profesor Snape, para que me ayudara o la impotencia que vivió al no tener varita para defendernos, después de ver las atrocidades que hacia Voldemort, supo que se había equivocado de bando, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y era tan orgulloso, que jamás quiso pedir ayuda, solo cuando yo estuve en peligro

-No debo fijarme en ella –Quise sonar duro, pero mi voz titubeo

-Sabes que el status de sangre ahora ya no es importante, por fin esas ideas están desapareciendo no veo ¿Cuál es el impedimento? –La voz de mi padre sonaba dura

-No me refiero a la pureza de sangre –le comente

-¿Entonces Draco, que te detiene? –El me miraba con la ceja ligeramente levantada

-Ella no me dejaría acercarme, le hice mucho daño cuando estuvimos en el colegio, lo único que puedo aspirar es a ser su amigo, es mejor hacerme a esa idea desde ahora –Sabia que era lo mejor, desde hace unos días me daba cuenta que con ella me sentía diferente, cuando me fui de su casa y trate de volver a mi vida de antes, fue imposible, con ninguna chica tenia conversaciones tan entretenidas, ni tampoco discusiones que valieran la pena, ninguna sabia ponerme en mi lugar, solo ella, las otras solo me sirvieron para pasar el rato y nada más, con ninguna desee estar más de unas horas

Ahora que regreso a mi vida, me di cuenta que en cada chica que tenía, solo la buscaba a ella, buscaba que tuvieran esos rizos tan lindos, suaves y al mismo tiempo alborotados, que tuvieran el pelo castaño o esa linda boca tan sensual, pero en ninguna encontré la inteligencia que ella emanaba como algo tan natural.

-Eso fue en el pasado, estas a tiempo para cambiar las cosas –La mirada de mi padre era sincera

-No creo –Un suspiro salió de mí

-Pensé que Draco Malfoy, no se daba por vencido tan fácil, ¿Dónde esta mi hijo que dio la cara después de la guerra? ¿Dónde esta Draco Malfoy ese hombre que no oculta la marca de mortifago? ¿Ese Hombre que ha pedido perdón por sus errores? –Mi padre se levanto poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro –No dejes que un pasado te marque, lucha, ella vale la pena

Asentí con mi cabeza, él tenia razón no me conformaría con una amistad, haría lo imposible por lograr algo más con ella

-Por cierto hijo ¿a que venias en un principio? –Mi padre se sentaba en su escritorio, la bola de pelos salió por la puerta

-Quiero que cambiemos la decoración de la sala –Al decirlo mi padre me miro sorprendido

-Bueno eso tendrías que hablarlo con tu mamá, ella decide esas cosas

-¿Yo decido que? –Mamá entraba por la puerta, en sus manos estaba la bola de pelos, ¿Cómo es que se había ganado a mis padres, tan fácilmente?

-Tu hijo quiere que se cambie la decoración de la sala –Papá no sonaba muy contento con esa propuesta

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué les parece en azul con plata? O ¿verde limón? –mamá sonaba muy emocionada, papá solo meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, sabia que la bodega de Gringotts, tendría una baja considerable

-Fui a verla, era hora de su medicamento y también tenia que comer algo, ya era tarde, me asome con cuidado, ella seguía dormida, me acerque a la cama sin hacer ruido, su cabello se esparcía en la almohada alrededor de su cara, el crepúsculo provocaba rayos de color rojo, estos caían sobre su rostro, dejando ver su piel sonrosada, los labios se veían más rojos, con su boca ligeramente abierta, te invitaba a besarlos.

Me acerque a ella, sentía su aroma era viento y flores, mis labios tocaron los suyos, se sentían tan delicados, su aliento se coló en mi, probar esos labios eran tan suaves, ella poco a poco los abrió más, permitiéndome entrar, probar sus sabor, era tan dulce que deseaba más, puse mi manos a ambos lados de ella, sentía sobre mi como su pecho subía y bajaba por la agitada respiración, el beso seguía siendo lento, suave, tierno, pero tan abrazador, mi piel se erizaba, la sangre sentía correr, deseaba que no acabara, anhelaba quedarme así por siempre, tuve que separarme para respirar, mire su cara, esos ojos de chocolate me envolvían, me incitaban a más, volví a besarla, era una danza el beso, tan perfecto, tan bien sincronizado, ella se amoldaba a mí como nunca me había pasado, sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, alargando más el beso, mi cuerpo pedía más, pero mi mente razonaba que no era el momento, ella se retiro lentamente su respiración era agitada, su mejillas sonrosadas.

* * *

**Espero Reviews, me gustaría saber que les va pareciendo la historia**

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	22. Arrogante

_**Arrogante**_

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Malfoy? –Le pregunte, jamás me imagine despertar de esta manera, después de haberle platicado lo que había vivido, a su lado encontré paz y desde hacer mucho las pesadillas dejaron de estar en mis sueños pudiendo descansar. El sentir sus labios tan suaves y ese cálido aliento que encendió en llamas mi sangre, era algo tan irreal, difícil de creer, veía sus ojos grises sentía hundirme en ellos era tan cálidos, tenía algo que hacer o me perdería

-Porque es lo único que he deseado desde que volví a verte –Esas palabras me sorprendieron, jamás me imagine que él sintiera algo por mí, bueno espera Hermione creo que te estas adelantando el solo dijo que deseaba besarte, solo eso

-No hagas esto nuevamente –Le dije, girando mi cabeza, dejando de ver el mercurio de sus ojos

-Hermione, mírame –Tomo mi mentón con sus dedos, creando electricidad en mi piel –Dime a los ojos que me quieres lejos y lo hare, te juro que jamás me acercare a ti –Como razonar cuando su aliento creaba una neblina en mi cerebro

-¿Dímelo? –Me miraba seriamente, esos ojos de mercurio eran líquido tan brillante, tan seductor

-No puedo –Nuevamente gire mi cabeza, mi razón no estaba funcionando como debía y menos mi cuerpo

-¿No puedes? ¿Por qué? –Acariciaba mi mejilla, eran un mar de llamas mis venas

-Porque cuando estoy cerca de ti algo...-Sentí sus labios húmedos, su mano en mi nuca, acercándome más a él, ese sabor haciéndome anhelar más, no me conformaría con poco, tome su cuello, jugué con su cabello, me aferre a él, si esto no salía como quería, iba a doler… a doler mucho

Hermione deja de pensar, cuando eso suceda, ya lloraras, ahora solo entrégate, que esto se siente de maravilla, ese sabor enloquece, ese aroma nubla la razón, sentir como pone su otra mano en mi espalda acariciándola hace correr fuego en mi venas, detente porque yo no lo hare, detente o no respondo, detente o me perderé, lo peor es que perderé con mi peor enemigo.

-¿Dame la oportunidad Hermione? – ¿Se atrevió a detener este beso?, maldito, que no ves como estoy, lo peor es que me preguntas que te de una oportunidad, que necesitas para saber que me tienes a tus pies

-Tengo miedo –La respiración de ella era agitada, no se de donde saque esas fuerzas para detenerme y preguntar pero esto tiene que salir bien, esta mujer quiero que sea mía y de nadie más, no se como le hare pero tiene que estar a mi lado, tengo yo que despertar cada día de mi existencia en su cama

-Conmigo dejaras de tener miedo, te prometo cuidarte y amarte, solo dame una oportunidad –Sus mejillas rojas, esa respiración agitada enviaba su aroma a mi cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer, dame la oportunidad Hermione para amarte, dame la oportunidad para cuidarte, dame la oportunidad para hacerte feliz, dame la oportunidad, tú impura que provocas que bese el suelo donde pisas

-Si –Quería decir miles de cosas pero me era imposible pensar, solo en esa simple silaba esperaba que él entendiera lo que mi corazón pide y mi alma necesita, no quería sufrir nuevamente, no creo que aguantaría más

-¿Si? –Ella dijo que ¿si? A mí, a mí me dijo que ¡SIIIII! era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Si, Draco – Deja que mi respiración vuelva a ser normal y te lo grito, porque se oyó solo como un susurro, de verdad deseo que esto funcione me encantaría ser yo la que de día te espere, ser yo la que te pueda amar por las noches, también por el día

-¡¿Tus padres?! –Grite, que pensaran los señores Malfoy, empezando por que ahora si me corren de la casa a mí y Albi, por cierto ¿donde estará mi pequeño?

-Princesa, no te has dado cuenta que ya entraste en la familia hacer un rato –Pegue mi frente a la suya, que acaso no se ha dado cuenta como mis papas hacen muchas cosas por ella, de entrada que buscan un tiempo para ella, el trato con los elfos, el permitirme saltar todas las comidas para estar con ella, mis padres se dieron cuenta de esto antes que nosotros, lo único que hicieron fue darme un ultimo empujoncito

-No lo se Draco, tal vez no les agrade como tu novia –Tenia miedo, sabia que ellos preferirían a alguien de sangre pura

-Claro que no te aceptaran como mi novia –Lo sabia, demasiado bello para ser verdad, él también rompe mi corazón

-Te quieren como su nuera –Una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro

-No te parece que te estas adelantando mucho

-Hermione voy a ser que caigas a mis pies, que me adores, que no puedas vivir sin mi, que sientas que tu vida no es nada sin mí

-Vaya lo Slytherin, no se te quita – ¿Este hombre que se cree?

-Lo hare princesa, me amaras más de lo que te imaginas –Ya lo amaba pero no le diré, sino su ego se inflara más

-Bájale dos rayitas Malfoy, que conmigo no va a ser igual –Claro, porque yo de bruta ya caí

-¿Malfoy? Me gusta que digas mi nombre ¿Dilo? –Con esa carita tan dulce y ese puchero, ¿quien se te resiste?

-Draco –Me encantaba llamarlo por su nombre

-Te lo dije princesa, harás lo que te diga –Una sonrisa de medio lado su la ceja levantada me mostraba que era cierto

-Prepotente, engreído, sangrón, payaso, idiota… –Se me acabaron los calificativos

-Pero así me adoras –Me lo decía tan cerca de mi, que sentía la calidez de su aliento

-Eso tu crees –Tenia que defenderme

-No lo creo, lo sé –Hayyyy, como odio que tenga razón

-Pues ya veremos –Me cruce de brazos, el nuevamente tomo mi nuca dándome un beso de lo más apasionado, con eso término de bajar todas las barreras que pude haber tenido contra él, mordí ligeramente su labio inferior separándonos

-Arrogante –Me cruce de brazos, sacándole la lengua

* * *

_**Gracias por continuar con tan loca historia, sigo esperando un review de su parte**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	23. Solo te aviso

_**Solo te Aviso**_

-Bueno señorita, dejaremos para mañana los preparativos de la boda, por ahora que te parece que comas ya es tarde y necesitas reponerte, si no escoges tu las cosas, mi mamá lo hará por ti –Trono los dedos, llegando la elfina Mily, aquel día tenia un uniforme en color verde limón, Draco, al verla se reía

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? en verdad pensé que eras diferente –Estaba molesta por la manera como veía a la elfina

-Deja de juzgarme Granger –En cuanto dijo mi apellido, lo sentí frio

-El que estés en tu casa no tienes por qué burlarte de alguien inferior, pero claro eres Malfoy y crees que puedes hacer lo que te guste –Le espete con coraje

-Basta Granger –Se levanto y caminaba por la habitación, tomando su cabello

-No, ¿sabes? has lo que quieras yo me voy a mi casa –Me incorpore de la cama, intente levantarme cuando él llego a mí, tomando mis hombros, intentaba que no me levantara

-Le pedí a mi madre que cambiara la decoración de la sala –Lo miraba sorprendida

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –No entendía su comentario ante la acción que había hecho

-Cuando le dije a mis padres que quería un cambio en la sala, mi mamá dijo que si, el verde limón –Señalo al uniforme de la elfina –fue una de sus propuestas, al ver así a Emily, creo que mi mamá no solo cambiara la sala, redecorara la casa por completo, lo que para mi padre supondrá una baja considerable en la cámara de Gringotts

-¿Por qué pediste un cambio en la sala? –Seguía confundida, lo miraba a los ojos esos ojos me detenían en mi lugar

-No quiero que te vuelvas a sentir mal, cada vez que la veas, ahora que vamos a vivir aquí, tienes que sentirte bien en tu casa –Mi quijada estaba trabada, ¿dijo mi casa?

-Draco, gracias por pedir que se cambie la sala pero siento que sigues adelantándote a los hechos –Me conmovía lo que había pedido pero aun así este hombre daba por hecho muchas cosas

-Emily, deja la comida sobre la mesa y llama a mis padres –Eso era de miedo, Emily dejo la comida, trono sus dedos y desapareció

-Acuéstate, todavía necesitas descansar –Tomo mis piernas metiéndolas en la cama, solo lo miraba a él, escuchamos ligeros golpes en la puerta

-Adelante –Draco hablo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomo mi mano, los señores Malfoy iban entrando, en el hombro del señor Lucius, Albi estaba dormido, quien no lo conociera, creería que estaba muerto, ¿Cómo demonios, es que el señor Malfoy le permitía estar sobre él?, ¿que me sorprendía más?, ¿verlos ahí, mientras Draco toma mi mano? ¿Que Albi tuviera tanta confianza con el señor Malfoy? ¿Para que los llamo Draco?

-Mamá, papá, Hermione acepto ser mi novia –Draco soltó de golpe, ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Que me mataran ahí mismo?, bien viví intensamente estos 22 años, demonios debía haber tenido más aventuras y sexo, que aburrida era

-Felicidades –Su madre dijo, corriendo a abrazar a Draco y después a mí

-¿Cissy? –El señor hablo seriamente, eso me sonó a problemas, todos volteamos a verlo, se veía muy serio

-Dime Lucius –La señora contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Necesitas empezar para arreglar la casa, ¿Qué te parece que les dejemos las ultimas habitaciones? ¿o les dejamos esta habitación? –El señor Malfoy tomaba su mentón, mientras le preguntaba a su esposa

-No sé Lucius, si les dejamos las últimas habitaciones, no tendrán vista al jardín, pero esta habitación es pequeña, ¿Dónde quedara la habitación para mi nieto? –Nacissa veía a su esposo

-¿Y si les dejamos nuestra habitación y nosotros nos cambiamos? –Lucius preguntaba

-No creo que les guste de aquel lado, solo se ve el invernadero, esta parte es la mejor

-Tienes razón, pero como tú dijiste es pequeña y donde quedaría la habitación de mi nieto

-Necesitamos planearlo, hay que aprovechar el cambio que le vamos a hacer a la casa

-¿Cambio a la casa? ¿Que no solo era la sala? –Lucius tenia los ojos salidos de la sorpresa

-Hay amor, si cambio la sala no combinara con el comedor, el comedor no combinara con la cocina, y estan los pasillos, las habitaciones, el estudio, biblioteca, sala de té, lobby, se necesita un cambio total –Narcissa le regalaba su mejor sonrisa a su esposo

-¿Cuánto me costara? –Pregunto Lucius derrotado

-Hay, no creo que sea mucho, claro que también hay que considerar las nuevas modificaciones –La señora Narcissa tomo el brazo de su esposo ambos salían de la habitación mientras hacían planes

-¿Y a mi me decías exagerado? Ellos ya planean el nieto –Draco me miraba divertido, yo no salía de mi asombro, los señores Malfoy me aceptaron a mí la impura, sangre sucia, la señora Narcissa va a cambiar la sala por mi, los señores Malfoy están planeando mi matrimonio, mi casa, mi vida y mi descendencia, ¿en que punto me perdí?, sigo en el hospital, con suero y en estado de coma, claro eso debe de ser, porque dudo que eso pase en realidad, yo no estoy con el hombre más sexi del mundo mágico y muggle, él no me ama, no me ha besado, no me ha pedido una oportunidad y claro mucho menos sus padres me aceptaron, si eso ha pasado

-Me perdí –Le dije sinceramente, él me vio después soltó una carcajada

-Mis padres te quieren como su nuera, esperan que tengamos hijos pronto y que vivas en esta casa ¿algo más? –Que fácil él lo decía

-Claro que hay algo más, ¿Cómo que vivamos aquí? No me gustaría estorbarle, en cuanto a la habitación de mi hijo, que no se hagan ilusiones –Draco me miraba serio y sorprendido

-Un hijo, ¿tu crees que yo quiero un hijo? –Sentí cuando él se levanto de la cama, yo solo miraba a la ventana, perdida en mis pensamientos

-Hermione ¿tu no quieres un hijo mio y tuyo? – Draco titubeaba

-No, por supuesto –Veía como el sol se ocultaba, dándonos los últimos rayos de sol

-¿Pero porque? –La voz de Draco sonaba en un susurro

-¿Draco tu quieres un hijo? –Lo mire, su rostro mostraba tristeza

-Si, es algo con lo que siempre soñé –Me miraba fijamente

-Pues yo no y menos contigo –Draco estaba a punto de decir algo –De mínimo quiero unos tres, si acaso, con semejante mansión y solo uno, que desperdicio, ¿Qué te parece cinco? –Le dije con una sonrisa picara

-¿Cinco? –Como se atrevió hacerme sentir mal y después la descarada pedirme cinco hijos, bueno no es mala idea, también de que la mansión es muy grande para solo uno

-Claro, ser hija única nunca me gusto, me hubiese encantado tener muchos hermanos, al menos a alguien a quien a ventarle algo, cuando estas enojado –Su sonrisa era encantadora y el brillo de sus ojos hipnotizante

-Déjame pensarlo –Me tocaba hacerla sufrir

-No te voy a pedir permiso –Esa sonrisa picara, no es buena señal

-¿Qué? –Como que no pediría permiso, ¿que se traía esta mujer?

-Yo solo te aviso, cuando tengas que llevarme al hospital para parir –Se encogió de hombros

-Me necesitas para hacerlos –Me acerque hasta que nuestros alientos se juntaban

-¿Tú crees que será difícil? –Me tomo por el cuello besándome, jugaba con mis labios, después se adentro en mí, el aire nos hacia falta, pero ese beso no queríamos terminarlo, ella comenzó a jugar con mi cabello provocando electricidad en todo mi cuerpo, una oleada de placer me hizo sentir

-Tu ganas –Le dije, en cuanto logramos que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran

-Lo sé –Robándome un beso de piquito, esta mujer me tenia a su disposición, en cuanto termino de comer, platicamos un rato más, me quede con ella a su lado, hasta que se quedo dormida, me encanto tenerla de esa manera, verla tan tranquila, ver en sus labios una sonrisa dibujada, acariciar su cabello, me costó trabajo dejarla, me hubiese gustado quedarme esa noche con ella acompañando su sueño, pero ni modo, pronto lograre que yo duerma a su lado cada noche.

Los días a lado de mi castaña eran maravillosos, Hermy cada día superaba mejor el ver la sala y no estremecerse, sabia que era un gran esfuerzo de su parte, me encantaba estar a su lado, verla sonreír era algo único, la mejor sonrisa que me regalo, fue cuando la lleve a la biblioteca, estaba fascinada con lo que veía, nunca dejaría de ser ¨ratón de biblioteca¨, algunos días salíamos al patio a leer debajo de un árbol

Verla sentada frente al gran comedor y platicar tan animadamente con mis padres, me llenaba de satisfacción, era una mujer que llenaba cualquier requisito, los superaba con creces, me sentía orgulloso de la novia que tenia

Hermy no tardo en platicarme, el dolor que le causaba regresar al mundo mágico, entendía sus temores, pero yo no podía alejarme de este mundo, la mayor parte de la fortuna Malfoy, estaba invertido en negocios de Magia

Estaba pasando el mejor tiempo de mi vida, ella se quedo en la mansión aun cuando ya estaba bien, de ahí se iba a trabajar, su trabajo como abogada de asistencia social le encantaba.

Lo único malo en tan maravillosa relación, era la cosa peluda, cada día estaba más insoportable, no me dejaba estar cerca de ella para nada, algunas veces mis padres se lo llevaban, para poder tener unos minutos a solas con ella, pero siempre esa bola con pelos nos interrumpía cuando las cosas se ponían más interesantes, provocando que me diera baños de agua fría, algunas ocasiones a media noche.

* * *

**Muchas Gracias por seguir esta historia, solo les pido un minuto más de su tiempo, para saber que les parece la historia**

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	24. No me agrada

_**No Me Agrada**_

Las cosas no salieron como las tenia planeadas, me había llegado una llamada de los inversionistas mas grandes, solicitando mi presencia en New York, lo que pensé que serian días, se fueron convirtiendo en meses, esa situación no me estaba agradando, estaba muy lejos de ella, las llamadas ya no me eran suficientes. Después de tres meses regresaba a Londres, necesitaba aprovechar ese tiempo al máximo.

Draco me había mandado una carta avisándome que hoy llegaría y me invitaba a comer, estaba muy emocionada, desde que se fue, me di cuenta que lo extrañaba más de lo que imaginaba, ese hombre logro colarse en mi corazón, parecía que era permanentemente, no había día en que no soñara con él, que no anhelara su compañía, sus besos, sus caricias, su aroma, pero sobre todo ver esos ojos metálicos como se convertían en mercurio liquido. En cuanto él se fue, yo preferí regresar a mi casa, estar en la mansión provocaba que lo extrañara más, Albi solo se vino conmigo unos días, pero al ver que tenia mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para él, los señores Malfoy estuvieron encantados de cuidármelo, ahora solo lo veía durante la comida, no me perdía ninguna con los Malfoy.

Hace unos días había visto en un aparador un lindo vestido de coctel con mangas de encaje en color durazno, el escote era en forma de corazón, estaba ceñido hasta la cintura, la falda era de una tela vaporosa, teniendo una caída suelta, en la cintura tenia una cinta negra marcándola, me lo compre esperando un día usarlo, hoy era ese día, quería verme muy bonita para él, deje mi cabello lacio y suelto, use poco maquillaje, solo marque mis ojos con delineador y un labial rojo, escuche su voz llamándome desde la sala, tome mi bolso y salí

Al pie de la escalera me esperaba, vestía un traje azul marino con suaves líneas verticales, camisa blanca y corbata azul cielo, solo el primer botón del saco lo tenia abrochado, su cabello corto lo tenia suelto, teniendo algunos mechones en su cara, se veía muy guapo, baje las escaleras, despacio, sosteniéndome al barandal, ese hombre me tenia embelesada no podía quitar mis ojos de él

En cuanto llegue a su lado me extendió una mano, al tomarla él me jalo a su lado, besándome de una manera tan apasionada, que si el no detenía ese beso, haríamos lo que tanto hemos anhelado pero la ocasión no se había presentado, él se separo lentamente, mi respiración estaba muy agitada intentaba recuperarla, Draco acaricio mi mejilla, recorriendo mi cuello, la sangre de mis venas se encendía, nuevamente me beso, pero era más lento y suave, la sensación de aparición me hizo volver a la realidad, abrí mis ojos estábamos en la entrada de un restaurant, como desee que siguiéramos en mi casa, el tomo mi mano y entramos al lugar, platicamos poniéndonos al corriente de este tiempo separados, al final el pago, en la entrada del lugar nuevamente uso la aparición

Llegamos a un bosque, los arboles eran tan altos que casi no dejaban pasar la luz del sol, me llevo de la mano hasta un claro, en medio estaba un lago, se veía tan mágico, caminamos hasta su orilla, sobre el agua había varios cisnes, el me abrazo por detrás colocando su cabeza en mi hombro, ambos veíamos el atardecer, el sol de color rojo, las nubes rosas y los cisnes sobre el lago, era algo que disfrutamos en silencio, algo asusto a uno de los cisne, el ave abrió sus alas, emprendiendo el vuelo, paso encima de nosotros, una de sus plumas caía suavemente, por instinto levante mi mano, para atrapar la pluma, al llegar a mi mano, se transformo en un anillo, en medio una esmeralda en forma de corazón, alrededor pequeñas piedras blancas, era hermoso, Draco me soltó, se paro en frente de mi y se arrodillo

-¿Hermione aceptas ser mi esposa? –Eran las palabras más maravillosas que había escuchado, jamás pensé que él me lo pediría, seguía teniendo miedo de que en cualquier momento me dejara por ser impura, pero verlo ahí de rodillas, con tan maravillosa puesta de sol, era magia pura.

-Si acepto –Ella había aceptado ser mi esposa, de sus ojos corrían pequeñas lagrimas, sabia que eran de felicidad, su sonrisa era radiante, de la misma manera yo me sentía, me levante tomando el anillo de la palma de su mano y poniéndolo en su dedo corazón, este se ajusto mágicamente, no tuve mucho tiempo para planear como pedirle matrimonio a mi castaña, había pensado desde una cena, hasta una fiesta, todo lo que se me ocurría requería tiempo y con eso yo no contaba.

Estaba en mi casa, preparándome para ir a verla, de reojo vi la insignia de capitán de Quiddicht sobre esta, estaba una pluma de cisne, recordé que cuando me hice capitán de Quiddicht, mis padres me llevaron de vacaciones al bosque, claro que un hotel mágico termino por aburrirme, salí a caminar, después de un rato encontré este lugar, era tan tranquilo y bello me permitía relajarme y disfrutar de mi soledad, el ultimo día varios cisnes llegaron, al ir bajando una de las plumas se poso sobre mi hombro, la tome, pensando en tirarla pero se veía tan linda, blanca y suave, que decidí quedármela y ponerla entre mis cosas, ese sería el lugar ideal para ella.

Llegamos a la cena en casa de mis padres, de inmediato les comunicamos la noticia, ambos se alegraron por nosotros, el único que no estaba muy contento era la bola de pelos, que como siempre intento morderme, ya cansado de esa situación lo metí en una burbuja, Hermy al principio se molesto, pero al ver como la bola de pelos, se aventaba intentando morder, decidió dejarlo, tuvimos una velada ajetreada, mis padres querían hacer la fiesta de compromiso

La fiesta de compromiso, se decidió que se hiciera en New York, yo nuevamente regresaría en unos días, Hermy me alcanzaría, ella tendría que renunciar a su trabajo para irse conmigo y también tenia que ir a Bali con ella, para presentarme con sus padres y hacer la pedida de mano formal

Las cosas iban de maravilla, fui a Bali a conocer a sus padres, eran unas personas muy agradables y conocedores del mundo, ahora veía de donde salió el hambre de conocimiento que mostraba mi castaña, al principio su padre no me veía con buena cara, después mi suegra me ayudo suavizándolo, ellos viajarían a New York para la fiesta de compromiso y se quedaría hasta la boda, necesitaba hacerla pronto, ya quería que ella estuviera a mí lado.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir a mi lado, espero sus reviews y de igual manera que me digan que les va pareciendo la historia.**

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

**__****Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**


	25. Te amo

_**Te Amo**_

La fiesta resulto ser intima, la mayoría de las personas eran gente de mis negocios, casi todos muggles, por lo que la noticia no salió en los periódicos mágicos, solo algunos amigos de mi parte estuvieron conmigo y todos ellos tuvieron que actuar como muggles.

Mi madre y suegra se encargaban de los preparativos de la boda, solo nos preguntaban pequeños detalles, Hermy y yo estabamos buscando casa, el tiempo de residencia en América era para largo, días antes de nuestra boda conseguimos una casa maravillosa, con un jardín enorme, lo mismo que la biblioteca, sabia que mi mujer pronto la llenaría y no tenia reparo en que lo hiciera.

Seis meses habían pasado, desde que le robe un beso mientras dormía, ahora la estaba esperando bajo una hilera de guirnaldas, Nott y Zabbini eran mis padrinos, Nott vestía un traje azul marino y Zabbini uno gris claro, yo un esmoquin negro, sobre la solapa del saco una rosa roja, estaba muy nervioso sabia que en cualquier momento ella aparecería

Estaba tan nerviosa, que impedía que mi cabello se arreglara, tuve que usar un hechizo para dejarlo quieto, me acerque al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en medio de la habitación, ver el vestido me recordó los problemas que tuvimos para escogerlo, yo quería algo sencillo, mi madre llamativo, mi suegra glamoroso, al final quedo al gusto de las tres, blanco con escote en forma de corazón sin mangas, drapeado en el talle, la falda vaporosa tenia pliegues, la tiara era pequeña con flores de piedras, la hojas en diamante y en medio de esmeraldas, al centro un corazón de rubí, está sostenía el velo de encaje bordado y piedras a la orilla, mi cabello recogido en una coleta, los rizos marcados, cayendo algunos a un costado de mis oídos, el maquillaje fue ligero, solo marcaron mis rasgos más finos, el resultado era maravilloso

Jamás me imagine verme de esta manera, mucho menos ver a mi lado a la señora Malfoy, regalándome unos pendiente de esmeralda, reliquias de la familia, tener por madrinas solo Slytherin, Pansy Parkison y las hermanas Greengrass, ningún Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, solo amigos o socios de mi futuro esposo

Nuestro baile fue un vals, aunque no habíamos tenido ocasión de bailar juntos, estar en sus brazos fue maravilloso, el me llevaba como si fuera una bailarina de ballet, ligera y grácil, se veía tan apuesto, que no lograba quitarle los ojos de encima, como es que había logrado este hombre cambiar tanto que yo me enamorara de él, todavía me sentía en un sueño, algo tan difícil de creer que Draco era mi esposo, el haber unido nuestras varitas creando un corazón de color rojo uniendo nuestras vidas por siempre

Baile con varias personas, en cuanto le llego el turno a mi suegro, nuevamente me puse tensa, ver al Lucius Malfoy tomando mi mano y la otra en mi cintura era algo irreal. Él dirigiendo el vals era algo difícil de asimilar, platicamos mientras duraba la pieza, él también me pidió una disculpa por todo lo que me hizo mientras estuvo vivo Voldemort, al igual que su hijo de corazón lo perdone, la familia completa me demostró que podía confiar en ellos, me trataban tan bien.

La luna de Miel fue en una de las playas mexicanas, Draco no podía ausentarse mucho y queríamos un lugar cálido, aunque eso no me importaba, solo quería estar a su lado

Antes de entrar en la habitación, él me tomo en brazos llevándome hasta la recamara, tenia un ventanal grande junto a un balcón que tenia vista al mar, se escuchaba el chocar de las olas, el cielo oscuro brillaba por las estrellas y la luna regalándonos esa luz plateada

Alrededor de la habitación había muchas velas, también pétalos de rosas blancas regados en la alfombra, en medio de la cama una rosa roja, el ambiente era romántico, tierno, y apasionado.

Bese a Draco en los labios, no deje de hacerlo mientras me acostaba en la cama, poco a poco fui quitando su saco y camisa, recordé cuando untaba el murtlap, tenia una piel tan suave, pero ahora sus pectorales estaban marcados al igual que su vientre, sus brazos se veían más fuertes y musculosos, que diferente se veía, ya no era ese niño o joven que había visto hace cinco años, ahora era un hombre tan varonil,

Sus caricias eran tan suaves y fuertes creando un mar de sensaciones, la sangre la sentía hervir, sus besos eran apasionados, necesitados, probar esa miel era exquisita, una droga que necesitaba de más, no se en que momento el me desnudo, se detuvo un momento mientras me miraba, sentía como mis mejillas se volvían rojas, me beso, bajando por mi cuello, mis hombros, creaba cargas de electricidad, sus caricias eran placenteras

Se detuvo en mis senos, esa manera de besar, acariciar o como jugar con ellos eran sensaciones muy intensas.

Siguió besando mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi monte de venus, separo mis piernas y comenzó provocándome unas oleadas de placer, me hacían estremecer, ese hombre sabia usar esa lengua, sentía que ya no podía más y rogaba que se detuviera, el continuaba con mayor intensidad, me hizo llegar al clímax, sentía perderme en el placer, pero sus caricias me hacían volver y sentir más, no recuerdo cuantas veces me perdí, cuanto gemí, las palabras no salían de mi boca, no podía hablar solo gritar.

Nuevamente beso mis labios, me aferre a su espalda, no quería soltarlo, no quería que terminara, su cuerpo era una delicia, tan suave su piel, tan firme sus músculos, tan sedoso su cabello, poco a poco fue entrando en mi, tuve que gritar, era tan indescriptible tenerlo dentro, mi vagina lo aprisionaba, escuchaba jadeos de su parte, las embestidas fueron tomando intensidad, lo mismo que mi cuerpo y mente, cada vez anhelaba más de él, más de su cuerpo, eran tan maravilloso, que al final solo grite su nombre, mientras un torrente de sensaciones y placeres me invadió, él se acostó en la cama, me tomo en brazos y recostó sobre él.

Te amo Draco –Le dije en un susurro, con voz entrecortada, intentando normalizar mi respiración

Te amo Hermione –Que bien se sentía juntar esa palabra junto a su nombre, por fin ella era mía, no me arrepentía de haberla escogido, ella era la mujer más hermosa de este mundo física e internamente, se recostó en mi pecho, sentía el latir de su corazón desaforadamente, lo mismo le pasaba al mió, la vi como se quedaba dormida sobre mí, acariciaba su cuerpo, me lo imagine muchas veces, pero ahora que lo había visto eran hermoso y perfecto, pero sentirlo era mucho mejor

Ahora yo era el afortunado de tener a esta diosa en mi cama y que sea mi mujer, me sentía en la gloria al tenerla, pero sobre todo su amor, con esos pensamientos me quede dormido, al menos por él momento, solo necesite unos minutos para recuperarme y despertarla con mi besos y caricias, para empezar nuevamente a amarnos, hacerle el amor era único, ninguna mujer provocaba tanto en mi, como ella lo hacia, escucharla gemir o verla como se aferraba a las sabanas me provocaba más, ver como su cuerpo se estremecía o su espalda se arqueaba de placer, me excitaba, lo que me hacia perderme en este mar de placer era escuchar como gritaba mi nombre, ella lograba que perdiera el control sobre mi, dejándome llevar y terminando al mismo tiempo que ella

Sentir sus caricias en mi cuerpo me despertó, abrir mis ojos y verla sobre mi era tan gratificante, le propuse salir y pasear un rato, pero su idea me gusto más

Pedimos servicio al cuarto mientras nos bañamos y disfrutábamos bajo el agua el volver a amarnos

Llevaron nuestro desayuno, comimos en el balcón teniendo de vista el mar, al terminar volvimos a la cama.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews por ese motivo subo estos dos capitulos, espero les siga gustando y me manden sus reviews**

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	26. ¿Te aburriste de mí?

_**¿Te Aburriste de Mí?**_

Al regresar a New York, nadie me creería que estuve en una playa, mi piel seguía tan blanca, ya que del cuarto casi no salimos, y la verdad no quería hacerlo, solo quería estar con ella y disfrutarla al máximo, mi felicidad seguía siendo grande.

Ella tomaba mi mano, ambos caminábamos hacia la entrada de nuestra casa, nuevamente la cargue, quería entrar a nuestra casa con ella en mis brazos, no nos detuvimos hasta la recamara, donde estrenamos la cama, después fue la cocina, sala, alfombra, estudio, oficina, biblioteca, pasamos por la casa completa lo mejor era seguir despertando y verla a ella a mí lado

Desde hace unos días me he sentido muy rara, no dejo de comer, todo se me antoja, solo cuando huelo la comida tengo ganas de salir a vomitar, por lo que de vez en cuando cómo helados, pasteles, galletas, dulces, panques, hamburguesas, sushi, pequeños antojos, nada más.

-Hola muñequita, ¿vas a cenar conmigo? –Draco me preguntaba, acaba de llegar del trabajo, me encontró comiendo fruta

-No amor, tengo mucho sueño y ya comí –No tenia ganas de comer guisado, tal vez un poco de pizza si quisiera

-¿Qué te pasa Hermy, porque desde hace un tiempo no comes conmigo y siempre tienes sueño? ¿Te aburriste de mí? –Draco se veía triste

-Claro que no amor, pero en verdad en cuanto toco la almohada, me duermo, también hoy en la oficina me dormí –Le contaba mientras recordaba como mi secretaria me despertó, se me hacia tarde para una junta, él señor del taxi me despertó cuando llegamos a casa, donde sea que este quieta más de tres minutos, me duermo

-No sé Hermy, te noto rara –Draco me miraba

-No exageres amor, ¿Qué te parece que te acompañe mientras comes y después nos damos un baño de burbujas? –La sonrisa de Draco era maravillosa, me senté a su lado, platicábamos mientras la elfina Mily le servía de cenar a Draco, en cuanto me llego el olor de la sopa, salí corriendo al baño a vomitar, creo que saque todo, el olor de los guisados se me hacia tan desagradable, tarde unos minutos en salir

Después de lavarme los dientes salí, aun lado de la puerta estaba Draco mirándome de manera seria, tomo mi mano y me llevo a la recamara, pedí disculpas, le decía que algo había comido y de seguro me hizo daño, el me quitaba los zapatos dejándome acostada en el cama, mientras yo intentaba disculparme, él no decía nada, en todo momento se mostro serio.

Tocaron a la puerta suavemente

-Adelante –Draco contesto, por la puerta se asomaba Mily

-Señor el medimago, acaba de llegar –Mily le dijo

-Hazlo pasar –Él se levanto de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta

-No exageres Draco, ya te dije que de seguro algo me hizo daño –No entendía para que llamo a un medimago, no sentía que fuera para tanto –No voy a dejar que me revise un medimago, no tengo nada –Intente levantarme, quería ir a bañarme, para después dormir

-¡ACUESTATE! –Jamás me había gritado, voltee a verlo, sus ojos grises parecían acero, tenia su mirada dura, me dio cierto temor, jamás lo vi de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando le solté un golpe en tercer año o en el cuarto de los menesteres durante la batalla

-Hermy –Suavizo su voz –Vas a dejar que te revisen, voy por él, no vas a moverte a ningún lado hasta que te vea –Salió por la puerta, dejándome enojada, me recosté nuevamente. Esperaría a que terminara el medimago, que viera que no tenía nada y cruzaría unas palabras con mi marido por exagerado

Deje a Hermy en la recamara, iba por el medimago, me asuste cuando vi a Hermy vomitar y verla tan pálida, puede ser que ella se esté aburriendo de mí, pero yo cada día la amo más y no quiero que nada le pase, así tenga que obligarla a que la revisen, me desespera que ella no se cuide, cuando la vi levantarse, sabia que no se dejaría revisar, tuve que imponerme con ella, jamás lo había hecho, no quería hacerlo, pero era la única manera de obligarla, al ver esos hermosos ojos chocolates asustados cuando le grite me sentí mal, intente suavizar las cosas, pero aun así ella se dejaría ver por el medimago

Entramos a la recamara, deje que él se acercara a la cama, mientras me quedaba recargado en la pared, no quería estorbarle, él se dedico a revisarla y hacer algunos hechizos a su lado, se concentraba más en su estomago, con cada minuto que pasaba me impacientaba más, al fin termino, él hombre estaba guardando sus cosas mientras me acerque a ellos

-Señores mañana los espero en mi consultorio, necesito hacerle más pruebas a la señora –El medimago nos miraba seriamente

-¿Qué tiene mi esposa? –Le preguntaba algo asustado, tome la mano de hermy, no quería que nada le pasara a mi muñequita

-Nada tranquilos, la señora esta embarazada -¿Qué dijo? Escuche bien

-¿Estoy embarazada? –Hermy pregunto nuevamente, mientras soltaba mi mano para ponerla sobre su vientre

-Si señora, el vomito que tuvo es normal, algunas cosas dispara la sensación, otras veces solo a determinadas horas sucede, también por eso necesito saber cuantos meses de gestación tiene, puede que le de mucho sueño y tenga antojos, es normal, bueno los espero mañana –El medimago salía por la puerta, voltee a ver a mi muñequita unas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, tome su cara entre mi manos y la bese con tanto amor y ternura, ella respondió a mi beso entregándose, baje una de mis manos colocándola en su vientre, ella puso la suya sobre la mía, me hacia tan feliz esa noticia, un pequeño fruto de nuestro amor, me separe lentamente de ella

-Gracias –Le dije, pegando su frente a la mía

-Discúlpame Draco, no me di cuenta, con el trabajo nuevo estaba muy distraída y pensé que las nauseas, vomito o sueño, era de lo más normal –Ella se sonrojaba, su mirada agachada

-Te amo Hermy y no tengo nada que disculparte, solo te pido que te cuides de ahora en adelante que cuides de nuestro bebé –Le pedía dándole pequeños besos

-Te lo prometo, cuidare de él, de nuestro bebé –Una alegría me embargaba, era tan maravilloso saber que sería padre, la mujer que amaba me daría un motivo más para adorarla

Cumplimos como lo había dicho el medimago, al otro día temprano estábamos en su consultorio, nos llevamos medio día entre estudios y varios hechizos, para conocer el estado del bebé, al termino nos informaron que Hermy tenia dos meses de embarazo, haciendo cuentas desde la primera vez ella quedo embarazada, vaya eso si es un motivo de orgullo para un Malfoy

Nos dieron las indicaciones que debíamos seguir y como tenia que cuidar de mi muñequita, al menos todavía le faltaba un mes a mi muñequita para que se le quitaran algunos malestares, ya que el sueño y los antojos durarían mucho, pero estaba dispuesto a darle lo que me pidiera.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir mi historia.**

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	27. Mi Familia

_**Mi Familia**_

Hace dos meses que nos dieron la gran noticia, Hermy tenia una ligera elevación en su vientre, pero aun no se le veía, en unos días mis padres y los suyos nos visitarían, ahí les daríamos la gran noticia, estábamos muy emocionados, poco a poco fui comprándole cosas a mi bebé, aun no sabíamos el sexo de bebé, por lo que compraba colores neutros, mi muñequita cada vez comía más, el problema eran los antojos, eso de que me despierte a las tres de la mañana por que se le antoja que le haga el amor, no se si sea cierto o es maña de ella, sé que soy irresistible pero me deja muy cansado, lo peor son las posiciones locas que se le ocurren, ¿de donde saca tanta imaginación mi castaña?, al menos dentro de unos meses no creo que podamos, por ahora estoy para cumplir cada antojo que quiera

Todos cenábamos en familia, mis padres estaban muy a gusto platicando con Hermy, tenían ganas de quedarse una temporada con nosotros y querían saber que lugares podrían visitar, era entretenido estar con mis suegros, me platicaban los países que habían visitado últimamente, al final de la cena, todos nos fuimos a la sala

La chimenea blanca esta encendida, los sillones en blanco se veían rojos por las llamas del fuego, en la mesita de caoba, Mily deposito los cafés y una charola con galletas, en el sillón largo estaban mis padres y suegros, Hermy se sentó en el individual, yo estaba sobre el posa brazos, cada uno de ellos tomo una taza de café, Hermy tomo una de mis manos, mientras veíamos cuando tomaban una galleta, mi mamá y suegra, se quedaron paralizadas, viendo la galleta, mi padre y suegro se las comían sin preocupaciones, solo se detuvieron cuando vieron a sus mujeres llorando.

-¿Que te pasa Cissy? –Mi padre le pregunto

-Draco, Hermy Felicidades –Mi mamá y suegra se levantaron para abrazarnos, ellos se quedaron sentados solo viéndose, de pronto vieron las galletas que ellas habían dejado, en la parte de arriba decía _"vas a ser abuelo"_, ambos se pusieron pálidos, después de un rato nos felicitaron, estaban muy contentos por el nuevo integrante de la familia

Hermy a los 8 meses tuvo que dejar de trabajar, mi madre y suegra se quedaron en casa desde la noticia, querían cuidar de ella y yo se los agradecía, los únicos no muy contentos eran ellos, mi padre quería salir con mamá y mi suegro seguir viajando, después de un tiempo se resignaron y conforme se acercaba el parto se emocionaban, el cuarto del bebé estaba lleno de cosas, de sus abuelos, mis amigos, socios, compañeros míos y de ella, creo que vestiríamos a tres bebes, cuando solo era uno, lo malo era la cosa peluda que llego con mis padres, tenían que encerrarla en la noche para estar con mi esposa

El día en que nació Scorpius fue el más maravilloso, era un bebé tan hermoso con su cabello rubio, los ojos grises y su piel tan blanca como la porcelana, ligeramente sonrosada de sus mejillas, me tenia embobado, mi hijo era el bebé más hermoso y también trajo cosas buenas, la bola de peludos dejo de morderme y ya no estaba pegado a Hermy, ahora siempre lo encontraba a lado de mi niño.

Al año tres meses de Scor, nació Anissa una princesita, su cabello rubio oscuro y rizado, esos ojos grises y la piel de porcelana, era una belleza, estaba pensando cambiar una ala de la casa, para convertirla en una celda para mi princesa, sabia que seria una mujer muy bella

A los dos años de Anissa, llegaron los gemelos Adrien Lucius y Axel Draco, cabello lacio y castaño, ojos grises, su piel blanca, mis hijos eran hermosos

Hermy seguía siendo una mujer muy bella, me sentía tan orgulloso cuando la llevaba de mi brazo, era una mujer única, claro que me cumplió su amenaza, ya solo me enteraba cuando estaba embarazada, nunca pidió mi opinión, claro que no me hacia del rogar para estar con ella.

Hermy y yo queríamos que los niños tuvieran su educación mágica en Howarts, lamentablemente Scor, tuvo que cursar un año en América, mientras lograba dejar las cosas para irnos y desde haya llevar mis negocios, pero Anissa si empezaría sus estudios mágicos en Howarts al igual que mis mellizos

Llego el primero de septiembre, Scor y Anissa ya estaba listos con sus baúles y todo para irnos, pero los mellizos se habían enfermado, Hermy se retraso mientras le daba indicaciones a mi suegra para que los cuidara, yo me adelante en un carro muggle a la estación con mis pequeños, ella aparecería allá

Llegue a la estación y busque un carrito donde poner todas las cosas de mis pequeños, se hacia un poco tarde, al cruzar el muro, mis hijos estaban maravillados por el tren, en la otra escuela, eran llevado en carruajes mágicos, los apure para que subieran a dejar sus cosas, mientras ellos dejaban sus cosas en el tren, vi a los lejos a Potter y los Weasley, solo los salude con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, después los ignore, llegaron mis niños muy contentos para despedirse, ellos al ver a su mamá corrieron a despedirse de ella, ambos les dieron un beso en la mejilla y subieron al tren

Hermy se acercó a mí, la abrace por su cintura, ella recargo su cabeza sobre mi pecho

-¿Tú? no puedo creerlo –Voltee a ver a quien se dirigía, Harry me apunto con su dedo, mis amigos ahí estaban

-Maldita traidora –Ron grito, ambos volteamos a verlo, yo me quede estática

-¡Maldita! ¿como pudiste? –Ginny me apuntaba, tantos años sin verla, ahora tenia su cara roja del coraje

-¿Qué les pasa? –Les grite

-¿Como?, ¿que nos pasa?, ¿como te atreves a estar con ese maldito mortifago? después de todo lo que nos hizo, de todos pude esperarlo menos de ti –Harry me espetaba

-Maldita rastrera, eres de lo peor, con nuestro peor enemigo te enredaste, eres una p… -Ron me gritaba

-A mi mujer no insultas comadreja –Draco se puso al frente de mí, amenazándolos con varita en mano

-Eso es lo que siempre quisiste matarnos, ¿no Infeliz? –Harry nos apuntaba

-No, idiota, pero a mi esposa nadie la insulta y mucho menos la tocan –Draco no se movía, con su mano ligeramente me coloco atrás de él, protegiéndome más.

-Debí dejarte morir en esa sala, no sé porque regrese por ti –Harry gritaba

-Y tu también deberías morir, junto con todos los Malfoy –Ron grito, en cuanto dijo eso pensé en mis pequeños

-¡Ya basta! -Grite y salí detrás de Draco, para ponerme al frente de él y apuntarles con la varita –Ni tu ni nadie amenazara a mí familia, cuida tus palabras Ronald o te juro que te arrepentirás –Marcaba cada palabra que decía

-¿Eso te enseño esa escoria? –Ginny me decía con odio en su voz

-Si Ginevra, no dudare en levantar mi varita para defender a mi familia –Ahora yo cubría a Draco

-Zorra –Ron grito, vi los movimientos de su mano

_-Expulso –_Ron grito

_-Protego –_Grite al ver lo que intento Ron

_-Expelliarmus –_Draco grito, los tres salieron volando

Tome la mano de Draco y aparecí en la mansión, en cuanto llegue a la sala, me arrodille llorando, no podía creer lo que había pasado, ellos intentaron hacerme daño a mí y amenazar a mi familia, Draco se acercó a mí abrazándome, estar en sus brazos logro que me calmara un poco, mire sus ojos grises, tenían unas lagrimas en ellos, al unir nuestras varitas en matrimonio jure que cuidaría de él

-Me voy –Tome mi varita nuevamente

-No –Draco me tomo por los brazos

-Tengo que hacerlo, deje mucho tiempo pasar, no más –Le dije

-Que no Hermione

-Lo hare y lo sabes

-Entonces ¿déjame acompañarte?

-De acuerdo –Me abrazo, hice la aparición, estábamos a unos pasos de la madriguera sabia que ahí podía encontrarlos

Camine hacia la casa, tan bellos momentos pase en ese lugar, provocaba que unas lagrimas quisieran salir de mis ojos, pero no las deje, toque a la puerta, la señora Molly estaba en la entrada al igual que todos los Weasley, excepto Ron, Harry y Ginny, en cuanto di un paso entrando todos nos apuntaron con las varitas

-Buenas tardes señora Molly, sé que no son las circunstancias idóneas, pero quiero hablar con Harry, Ron y Ginny –La señora Molly me veía con ternura, saque mi varita, de reojo vi como los demás se ponían en guardia.

* * *

**Muchas gracias chicos por seguir a mi lado, por los reviews que me han mandado, aun así espero me sigan regalando algunos, para saber que les parece la historia**

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	28. Disculpen

_**Disculpen**_

-Tenga –Le entregue mi varita a la señora Weasley, le hice señas a Draco para que hiciera lo mismo, a regañadientes lo hizo, ella tomo las varitas y las guardo en su mandil, junto a la suya

-Todos ustedes, denme sus varitas –Se dirigió a sus hijos y nueras, nadie quería hacerlo _-Accio varitas –_Todas las varitas salieron volando llegando a las manos de la señora Molly, sus hijos comenzaron a protestar

-Cállense –les grito, para ser una mujer pequeña se imponía, todo quedo en silencio –Arthur ve por Ron, Harry y Ginny, quítales las varitas por favor –El señor Arthur subió las escaleras, mientras la señora Molly nos dejaba pasar

-¿Qué haces aquí? Maldita –Ginny me grito

-Papá devuelve mi varita –Ron grito, señalando a su padre

-Vienes a terminar con nosotros –Harry me gritaba

-Si Harry Potter, debí acabar con esto hace tiempo pero no lo hice, por idiota –me acerque a ellos –Dime maldita nuevamente Harry, porque no lo hiciste el día que te acompañe para salvar la piedra filosofal, dime maldita por haberte ayudado a resolver el enigma de las pociones para que siguieras adelante, dime maldita por resolver el enigma del basilisco, dime maldita porque te ayude a salvar a Sirius del beso del dementor o que te atacara un lobo sin control, dime maldita porque me quede a tu lado cuando salió tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego y nadie te creía ni siquiera Ron –al ultimo lo señale con mi dedo –dime maldita por ayudarte en cada prueba de ese torneo, por apoyarte cuando dijiste que Voldemort estaba vivo y nadie te creyó nuevamente, por motivarte a crear el ejercito de Dumbledore, por ir contigo y pelear en el ministerio de magia, por pedirte una y mil veces que te alejaras de ese libro que resulto ser de Snape, escucharte mientras tenias pesadillas, investigar sobre los Horcruxes –mis lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas – ¡GRITAME MALDITA! por acompañarte a acabar con ellos, por dejar a mi familia, ¡GRITAME!, ¡GRITAME HARRY POTTER por quedarme a tu lado!, aun cuando Ron nos dejo, por estar a tu lado y resolver cada enigma, por luchar a tu lado contra Voldemort.

-Grítame Ron –Me dirigí a mi antiguo amor –Grítame zorra por cuidar de ti, por ayudarte en los estudios, por salvarte del lazo del diablo, por conseguir ayuda cuando terminaste herido por el ajedrez, grítame zorra por defenderte, grítame zorra por seguir a tu lado aun cuando estabas equivocado con Harry sobre el cáliz, grítame zorra por esperar a que me invitaras a un baile y cansada de esperar acepte a Krum, grítame zorra por creer en ti y darte ánimos en los partidos, ¡GRITAME ZORRA! por haberte amado y nunca te fijaras en mí, pero aun así de idiota esperarte 7 malditos años, grítame Ron por que sin invitación fui a la graduación de Ginny y te vi con dos mujeres, ¡GRITAME!

Camine dirigiendome a Ginny, ella solo me miraba, su rostro se mostraba serio

–Tú también Ginny, grítame nuevamente desgraciada por escucharte, por aconsejarte, por darte mi hombro para llorar, por siempre tener paciencia a tu lado, grítame Ginny por que nunca recibí una invitación a tu graduación o tu boda, perdón de seguro se perdió en la correspondencia o la lechuza que mandaste un tornado se la llevo, el Patronuss no llego

-O tu Harry –Lo mire –por que nunca me escuchaste cuando te pedí, que ahora fueras tu quien me acompañara a buscar a mis padres, no te pedía que sacrificaras tu vida, solo pedía tu compañía

-O tu Ron –Lo miraba con lágrimas en mis ojos –Por que solo te pedía una pizca de tu amor y tu atención, pero preferiste una fiesta, a la tediosa tarea de buscar a mis padres

-Disculpen si no fui quien querían que fuera

-Disculpen si les salve el maldito culo más de una vez

-Disculpen por no esperar a que me buscaran

-Disculpen por ser tan egoísta y solo pensar que mis padres me necesitaban

-Disculpen por ser una Idiota que espero a sus amigos

-Disculpen por pedir que sus amigos se preocuparan un poquito por ella

-Discúlpenme por que hace mucho deje de llorar por ustedes –Los señalaba a cada uno –y comencé a pensar en mí

-¡SI –Les grite –Me enamore de Draco Malfoy! nuestro peor enemigo, el maldito que me hizo la vida imposible en la escuela, pero que 13 años me ha demostrado amor, me cuido cuando estuve sola, me acompaño cuando lo necesite y me mostro de mil manera que existo para él –Limpie mis lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, todos seguían en su lugar, nadie decía nada, me acerque a la señora Molly

-Me permite mi varita –Hablaba despacio –De corazón le agradezco el tiempo que estuve en su casa y me trato como una hija, pero como acaba de darse cuenta no tenia nada por lo cual regresar –La señora Molly me extendió mi varita, dándome una mirada tan tierna, también me entrego la de Draco, tome la mano de mi esposo y caminándonos hacia la puerta, antes de salir, me voltee

-Lo que dije en el tren fue en serio, si se atreven a hacerle algo a mí familia, no dudare en levantar mi varita en su contra –Di la vuelta y salí con Draco

* * *

**_Muchas Gracias a sus reviews que me han mandado_**

**_Aquellos que no entendieron mucho, les recomiendo leer los primeros capitulos y los reclamos de Hermy me base en su mayoria de los libros, y algo de las peliculas._**

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	29. Cobardes

_**Cobardes**_

Vi salir a Hermy por la puerta, ¿que había hecho?, era verdad ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, aun cuando Ron me dejo, ella creía en mi, me acompaño sin importar el riesgo que corría, dejo todo por mi, se enfrento a demonios a mi lado, sin ella muchas cosas no hubiera logrado, no recuerdo cuando ella me pedía que la acompañara, pero no recuerdo nada de ese tiempo, solo pensaba en mí y me olvide de mi amiga

-¿Por qué nunca le mandaron una carta o algo a Hermione? –La señora Weasley les preguntaba

-Pensé que Harry sabia de ella y si no quería saber nada de nosotros, debería dejarla sola –Ginny contesto

-Yo pensé que tu, si habías mandado invitaciones de nuestros eventos a ella –Mire a Ginny, le deje a ella lo importante, aun así siempre pensé en mandarle una carta o saber de ella, pero nunca encontraba tiempo o no quería encontrarlo, se me hizo fácil solo pensar en mí y en Ginny

-Yo estuve perdido por mucho tiempo, cuando regrese no sabia donde estaba Hermy y como nadie sabia de ella, pensé que estaba enojada conmigo, por eso contrate un investigador para que la buscara –Ron comento

-¿Entonces que paso? –Le miraba intrigada su madre

-Decidí quedarme con Lav y no mover ese asunto, creí que un día tendría tiempo para buscarla, pero como vez nunca encontré la ocasión –Ron decía sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada

-¿Nadie encontró un tiempo para saber de ella? No puedo creer, ella lo dio todo por ustedes y ninguno se dio unos minutos para saber de ella, ahora me doy una idea de lo que en verdad paso en la estación, se callan –La señora Weasley nos amenazó cuando quisimos hablar –Verla aquí me hace saber que tiene más cerebro que ustedes tres, si lo tres, no sé como le harán pero irán a pedirle perdón, valientes amigos escogió Hermione –Todos los ahí presentes solo asentían, sabían que todos tuvimos parte de la culpa, pero nosotros tres éramos lo que más la regamos

-Creo que tenemos que buscar a Hermy –Ron comento

-No idiotas –La señora nuevamente nos grito, los tres la volteamos a ver –Primero le pedirán disculpa a su marido, ¡si! y no quiero protestas, amenazaron a su familia, si quieren acercarse a ella tendrán que empezar por Draco Malfoy –Había escuchado bien, teníamos que empezar por el hurón albino, ¡que horror! –Moviendo ese trasero, que aquí, no regresan sin ella, toda esta familia le debe una disculpa

Voltee a ver a cada uno de la familia, todos tenían sus miradas perdidas, nadie rechazaba la petición de la señora Molly

El señor Arthur recordaba a Hermy mientras le pedía ayuda para que el ministerio le ayudara en la búsqueda de sus padres, pero el veía que el ministerio estaba en descontrol, dejo para después el pedir la ayuda para esa niña, ella se fue y el encajono todo en su mente.

George recordaba como ella los defendía, pero también sus regaños, ella siempre los quiso como unos hermanos, ella lo consoló en la pérdida de Fred y él no la escucho en ninguna ocasión, tampoco se dio el tiempo de saber de ella

Bill pensaba en esa chica de cabello alborotado, que veía con amor a su hermano, que estuvo en la batalla cuando le hicieron la cicatriz, que peleo en el ministerio, la misma chica que estuvo en su casa un tiempo, que ayuda en lo que podía, él tampoco pregunto para saber de ella

Percy rememoro las platicas con ella, esa linda niña que siempre respeto las reglas igual a él, que le daba la razón con verdaderos motivos, que cuido de sus hermanos, él estando en el ministerio y estando cerca del primer ministro, no intervino para que le ayudaran, creyó que no era algo de suma importancia, como él si tenia a su familia cerca, fue egoísta.

La señora Molly también se sentía mal por las palabras de Hermione, ella estuvo ahí en todo momento que se le necesito, cuido de sus hijos, a los gemelos los mantenía a raya, para que no cometieran mayores tonterías, de su hija la escucho y vio por ella como una hermana, de Ron le entrego su amor, pero el tonto de su hijo lo dejo ir, nadie pregunto por ella, ahora se daba cuenta de su gran error, también ella tenia que pedir una disculpa, las lagrimas de Hermione, eran la causa de toda su familia

-Vamos –Dije, tome del brazo a Ginny y le ofrecí mi mano a Ron para que se levantara, el señor Weasley, nos entrego nuestras varitas, los tres salimos por la puerta, caminos un rato, en un punto los tres nos detuvimos, tome del brazo a Ginny y Ron coloco su mano en mi hombro, di un suspiro

Los tres llegamos al pie de una colina, sabíamos que arriba escondida estaba la mansión, caminamos despacio, cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos, en serio nadie quería hacerlo

-¿Por qué demonios estamos frente a la mansión de Malfoy? –pregunte de manera irónica, mirando al frente, una reja alta donde la parte posterior tenia forma de _"M"_ era la entrada a la mansión de mi peor enemigo, vestía un pantalón gris con camisa negra y túnica gris, en mi mano derecha sostenía mi varita

-¿Por tu culpa tonto? –Ron me decía, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camisa blanca y su túnica negra abierta al frente, dándome un golpe en el hombro

-¿Mi culpa Ron, esto es por ti, fuiste él que empezó? –Le dije mirándolo sobre mi hombro

-¿Tú empezaste? –Ron rebatía, cruzando las manos, en su mano derecha estaba su varita

-Claro que no, quien fue el que… Auch -Harry se sobaba el golpe que acaba de recibir

-Deja de quejarte Harry y comencemos –Ginny me contesto.

Ella vestía un vestido lila de tirantes gruesos, escote cuadrado le llegaba a las rodillas, me miraba enojada

-Mira quien lo dice, la que le siguió en el problema –Ron se quejaba de su hermana sin dejar de ver la reja que estaba al frente

-Cállate Ron, que desde un principio tú fuiste el culpable – Ginny le decía a su hermano, mirándolo quien estaba a su izquierda

-¿Mi culpa? no es verdad no fui el único en esto –Ron miraba a su hermana, dándole una mirada envenenada

-Basta los dos y ambos tienen parte de la culpa –Harry le decía mientras apretaba mas su varita

-¡Cállate Harry! –Ron y Ginny le gritaron

-Está bien, los tres, ahora abra que hacerlo –Harry dio un suspiro

-¡Mi madre! ¿Porque tengo que hacer esto? –Ron despeinaba su cabello

-Por ella estamos aquí –Harry le contestó

-Par de idiotas, es culpa de todos el que tengamos que hacerlo –Ginny los veía molesta

-¿Es en serio prefiero una batalla contra Voldemort? –Harry se lamentaba

-Yo te acompaño –Ron le secundaba

-Cállense par de miedosos –Ginny les miraba enojada

-¿Tu muy valiente no? ¿Por qué no te mueves? –Harry le contesto

-Sé que lo tengo que hacer, pero no es algo muy agradable –Ginny hablaba triste, con la mirada agachada

-Tranquila, los tres estamos igual –Harry le consolaba

-¿Quien lanza la maldición? –Ron miraba a los dos

-Yo les he de mandar una, si no convencemos a Hermy –Ginny nos amenazo

-Lo peor de todo es que hay que empezar por pedirle perdón a Malfoy –De solo pensar en hacerlo me estremecía

-Yo digo que empecemos por Herms –Ron comento

-Tonto, que no recuerdas lo que dijo mi mamá y tenia razón, hay que empezar con él, nos guste o no –Ginny, en su voz tampoco se oía muy contenta con la situación

-Andando –Di unos pasos hasta la reja

Ron y Ginny unos pasos atrás, cerca de la puerta se escucho una voz, preguntándonos el motivo de nuestra visita, tuve que aclarar mi garganta y sacar de no sé donde mi voz, para solicitar hablar con el señor Draco Malfoy, después pregunto nuestro nombres, cada uno tuvo que decirlo, paso un rato antes de que la reja se abriera de par en par

* * *

**Bueno ahora si veremos que tal les va a nuestros amigos en la mansión, sigo esperando sus review**

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

**__****Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**


	30. Gracias

_**Gracias**_

Al ver la majestuosidad del jardín nos imponía, nuestra casa en Grimmauld siempre la vi grande o la mansión de Ron, pero esta casa mostraba su antigüedad con la enorme construcción pintada de blanco, sus belleza en los jardines, una fuentes a cada lado, a su alrededor algunos pavo reales blancos, ya no tenia el túnel de arbustos, ahora era flanqueados los costados por tulipanes blancos y rojos, la entrada tenia cuatro columnas blancas sosteniendo un balcón en la parte posterior.

Las columnas tenía grabado en la piedra a una serpiente enroscándose, los ventanales eran enormes, las cortinas se veían blancas por fuera, los marcos de las ventanas tenían algún grabado.

Al frente tenia unas escaleras blancas, en la parte de arriba esta Malfoy, vestía con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul marino, la túnica negra la tenia desabrochada, estaba cruzado de brazos, en su mano derecha sostenía su varita, estaba completamente erguido, su semblante era duro, los ojos grises parecían acero, no nos quitaba la mirada desde que nos acercamos

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? –Draco arrastraba las palabras, destilando odio en ellas

-Queremos hablar –Dije

-No voy a permitir que la lastimen más –Su tono era duro

Miraba de reojo a Ron y Ginny pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a hablar, trague en seco

-Queremos hablar contigo –Dije con voz temblorosa, mi mano apretaba en un puño la varita

-No tengo nada que hablar con ustedes –Se daba la vuelta –Vuelvan por donde vinieron

-Venimos a pedirte una disculpa –Se detuvo en seco, seguía de espaldas a nosotros –Nosotros queremos pedirte perdón –Dije rápido antes de que se fuera

Volteo a vernos, su cara mostraba seriedad, pero sus ojos nos escudriñaban

-¿Esto es una broma Potter?

-No Malfoy, no vendríamos a tu casa para hacer bromas

-Aun así no se si ella aceptara verlos –Entendía cual era nuestro plan –La conocen, yo por ustedes no intervendré

-Entendemos –Ginny hablo –Lo que cada uno le hizo, si hemos perdido su amistad fue nuestra culpa –La mirada de Ginny estaba agachada –Pero queríamos pedirte a ti una disculpa, por la manera como nos comportamos en la estación

-Por nuestra Imprudencia –Ron siguió –Al haberlos amenazado a ti, ella y su familia

-Entenderemos –Continúe -Que ella no quiera saber de nosotros, solo que al pedirte perdón entenderás que ninguno de nosotros intentara nada en contra de tu familia

Malfoy solo nos observaba, hubo un silencio prolongado, él mirándonos desde arriba, nosotros abajo, con mejillas sonrosadas y las varitas guardadas

-Síganme –Él comenzó adentrándose en la mansión, todos caminamos para alcanzarlos, en el lobby nos esperaba, a su lado una elfina con uniforme negro nos miraba

-Mily, lleva a los señores al estudio –Draco se volteo subiendo unas escaleras

Seguimos a la elfina, pasamos por la sala los sillones eran blancos, estaban alrededor de la chimenea blanca, los detalles eran dorados, al igual que las cortinas gruesas, la alfombra era beige, en nada se parecía a la sala donde torturaron a Herms, se veía todo tan diferente, ¿Cómo le hizo Herms para vivir aquí, sin recordar el daño que le hicieron?¸ el piso obscuro ya no estaba, ahora era de madera, había varias plantas en la habitación, seguimos caminando por un pasillo, donde el piso seguía siendo de madera, las paredes pintadas de blanco, las cortinas rojas, entraba mucho luz se sentía calidez en este lugar, llegamos a una puerta obscura, la elfina nos hizo pasar, nos pregunto si queríamos algo, nadie de nosotros tenia estomago para comer, ella se retiro, diciéndonos que si gustábamos algo la llamáramos, todos asentimos, ella trono los dedos y desapareció.

Era una habitación grande, dos paredes estaban llenas de libros, una tenia la chimenea blanca, sobre esta, estaba un retrato de Hermione, se veían hermosa, radiante, atrás un escritorio de caoba con dos sillas, en la otra pared estaban dos ventanales, a un lado una pequeña mesa redonda con sillones individuales, Ron se quedo parado viendo por las ventanas, Ginny y yo el retrato.

-¿Cómo se fue a fijar en él? –Ron preguntaba de espaldas a nosotros

-Vamos Ron, ve todo esto –Ginny señalaba a la habitación completa

-Hermione nunca fue interesada –Le conteste molesto a mi princesa

-No me refiero a eso amor –Ella me miro con ternura

-Explícate Ginny –Ron voltee a verla, se recargo en la ventana metió sus manos en los bolsillos, yo me quede aun lado de la chimenea mirando a mi princesa, que comenzó a caminar por la habitación

-Como les explico –Ginny hablaba tranquilamente –Herms, era una chica muy inteligente, bonita y con ambición de la buena, pero buscaba algo mejor –Ron y yo asentimos –Miren la foto, Herms se ve hermosa, nosotros la vimos en la estación, es una mujer que impone, que con ropa de marca tiene mayor presencia, espera Ron déjame continuar –Ella levanto su mano en señal de alto hacia Ron que intentaba hablar

-Sé que tienes mucho dinero, que pudiste comprarle la ropa que quisiera como lo haces con Lav, pero ella nació con dinero, Herms no, ella era un diamante en bruto, Malfoy la pulió –Ginny miraba el retrato –sin perder su esencia, Malfoy es muy inteligente les puedo asegurar que Hermione es la horma de su zapato, ella sabe como discutir con él y casi puedo asegurar que ella gana, desde el colegio lo veíamos, Malfoy a viajado mucho de esa manera ella puede aprender más, tan solo miren este lugar este solo es el estudio y cuantos libros tiene –Ginny señalaba los estantes de libros –Y sabemos que es legendaria la biblioteca de los Malfoy, ni con todo el dinero del mundo podrían comprarle todos esos libros para ella, esa biblioteca a pasado de generaciones, por lo que ella tiene acceso a su más grande pasión que es el conocimiento.

-Malfoy nos guste o no, es el indicado para ella, inteligente como ella, es soberbia contra sensatez, arrogancia contra terquedad, vanidad contra humildad, Ignorancia contra sabiduría, a nuestro lado ella seguiría siendo un carbón, a lado de él Hermione brilla como un diamante –Todos mirábamos el retrato

Ginny tenia razón en sus palabras, por mucho que quiera a mi hermano Ron, él a penas le daría una pizca a comparación de lo que Malfoy le da

Malfoy sabría como aprovechar cada cualidad de ella para hacerla lucir más, Herms no era una chica del montón, siempre demostró que valía su peso en oro y solo ese hurón albino era el que podía pagar por ella.

Cada uno se quedo en silencio, yo solo pensaba en lo tonto que fui al perder a mi amiga, no valorarla y lo peor que después de años, solo la ataque, lastimándola más, me dolería mucho que ella no quisiera saber más de nosotros, pero sabíamos que bien ganado lo teníamos, ahora mis esperanzas estaban en el hurón albino, para ver si ella nos permitía ofrecerle de corazón que nos perdone.

La puerta se abrió, todos nos quedamos quietos, solo mirando hacia la puerta, Malfoy entro, mis ilusiones se bajaron, pero detrás de él, entro ella, estaban agarrados de la mano, él se ponía adelante protegiéndola.

Hermione tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, su semblante era triste, pero nos miraba con la frente en alto, sentía mi corazón doler, sabia que era mi culpa que ella estuviera así

-Draco me conto lo que vinieron a hacer, no se si es una broma de sus parte –Nos hablaba de manera seria

-Saliste de casa de mis suegro y no me permitiste decir nada, me gustaría que me escucharas, después toma tu decisión, hablo de manera personal –La miraba fijamente

-De acuerdo –Como siempre era justa, camino parándose delante de mí, Malfoy se recargo en la puerta, una de sus manos estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde imagino tenia la varita

-Herms –Ella hizo una pequeña mueca –Hermione tienes razón en tus palabras, he sido idiota al dejarme llevar por antiguas rencillas con tu esposo, no te niego que verte con él –Señale al hurón –me sorprendió y lamentablemente reaccione muy mal, lo peor es que al verte ahora me he dado cuenta que 18 años me olvide de ti, no merezco tu perdón, solo quería que supieras que me siento muy arrepentido por mi comportamiento, pasado y presente, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido lamentablemente no te cuide como la hermana que eres para mí, sé que no me crees pero en verdad si estabas en mis pensamientos, discúlpame te lo pido por favor –Una lagrima surco por mi mejilla, ella seguía seria no hablo

-Herm... ione –Ginny se acercó a ella, Herms la miraba impasible, yo retrocedí unos pasos dándole paso a mi princesa –No hay palabras para remediar lo que con hechos hice, te falle, fueron ciertas tus palabras de que siempre estuviste a mí lado, pero jamás deje mi egoísmo, pidiendo solo para mi y nada para ti, como te diste cuenta actué tan infantil que termine por lastimar a la única mujer que era mi hermana, he venido aquí a disculparme con –Miro por un momento al Malfoy –la pareja que tu elegiste, siempre te conocí como una mujer sensata y sé que por algo estas a lado de él, solo espero nos entiendas un poquito que fue impactante verte con Malfoy como tu esposo, es difícil de asimilar, pero no justifica mis tonterías, de mi parte no veras que hare nada en contra de tu familia, solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme –Ginny derramaba lagrimas sin control, Hermy seguía sin moverse y sin hablar

-Soy el que menos tiene cara para verte –Ron camino hasta unos pasos de ella, Ginny y yo nos hicimos a un lado, dejándolo pasar –Se que no hay manera de que me perdones, que yo más que cualquiera debió estar a tu lado, que nunca debí dejarte, fui un patán a tu lado, el verte con Malfoy me hizo recordar tonterías pasadas, jamás me detuve a ver que tu estabas muy bien a su lado, siempre fuiste la razón en el trio dorado como nos decían, pero cuando te fuiste ya vez lo que pasa, la idiotez se instalo en nosotros, no pido que me perdones por que sé que no lo merezco, aun así estas palabras debí decirte hace mucho, no justifico la tonterías que hice hace unas horas, los tontos aquí fuimos nosotros, jamás supimos valorarte, pero déjame decirte lo que nunca he hecho ¡Gracias Hermione, por ser mi amiga y compañera!

-¡Gracias –Ginny hablo –Por darme una hermana, amiga y compañera!

-¡Gracias –Le dije –Por ser la mejor amiga, la más fiel, la amiga que salvo mi vida muchas veces y sobre todo por ser tan incondicional!

Hermione se quedo callada, no decía nada, al verla supe que ya nada teníamos que hacer

-Gracias Hermione por escucharnos –Tome del brazo a mi princesa y caminamos a la puerta, Malfoy se hizo a un lado dejándonos pasar

-Gracias –Ron y Ginny dijeron al mismo tiempo, los tres salimos

* * *

**Muchas, muchas gracias chicos por sus reviews, como el fin de semana no podre actualizar, les regalare un capitulo más, solo espero recibir comentarios de cada uno.**

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	31. Seguridad

_**Seguridad**_

Escuche sus pasos alejarse, tanto había esperado por esas palabras que ahora que ellos me las decían no sabia que hacer, me sostuve del respaldo de la silla para no desmayarme, Draco me abrazo en sus pecho comencé a llorar.

-¿Los vas a dejar ir? –Draco me pregunto mientras acariciaba mi cabello y espalda

-¿No sé que hacer amor? –Lo mire, sus ojos me miraban con una chispa en ellos

-Te arrepentirás si ellos salen de aquí –Se separo de mi dándome una enorme sonrisa

Corrí por la casa, al salir los vi caminando en dirección a la reja, todos tenían sus cabezas agachadas

-¡Harry, Ron, Ginny! –Les grite corriendo hacia ellos, todos abrieron los brazos cerca de Harry me lance, él me atrapo en sus brazos Ginny y Ron nos rodearon en un abrazo, lloramos mucho no supe cuanto tiempo, después escuchaba de ellos nuevamente palabras de arrepentimiento, yo solo me sentía tan bien entre ellos, me sentía segura de alguna manera, era algo diferente a mi amor, con ellos era una complicidad donde la muerte fue el lazo de nuestra amistad, ellos me salvaron de un Troll ese fue el comienzo de todo, sin Draco no hubiera aguantado, pero ellos también eran importantes en mi vida y no tenerlos era un gran hueco en mi alma, ahora que estaba con ellos me sentía completa.

Me separe un poco en todos había lagrimas, pero también esas sonrisas de triunfo que se logran y de las que nosotros conocimos por las duras batallas que libramos juntos, nuevamente los invite a entrar a casa, en la ventana de arriba donde estaba la habitación de los gemelos, Draco nos observaba y me regalo una sonrisa

Ya instalados en la sala, comencé a platicarles que paso después del funeral lo que había vivido, muchas más lágrimas se derramaron en esa tarde

Cada uno de ellos también platico lo que vivió después del funeral, también les conté la batalla donde salve a Draco, el accidente que tuve donde él me cuido, y de manera resumida como me enamore de él

En la comida Draco bajo con los gemelos, los trataron muy bien y no falto el comentario de cómo se parecían a su padre, ellos también me platicaron sobre sus hijos, terminando la comida quedamos que nos veríamos el próximo fin de semana en la madriguera donde llevaría a mis gemelos y claro a el amor de mi vida Draco, ellos me presentarían a sus familias, dejaríamos para después el conocer a los niños que ya estaban en Howarts.

Sabia que si Hermy no los perdonaba nunca se sentirá bien, como amaba esa mujer que tendría que soportar otra vez al cara rajada y a los zanahorias de los Weasley ni modo, al verla salir tras de ellos me sentí muy contento, subí a ver a mis bebes necesitaba saber como seguían, eran unos niños muy latosos, con nueve años tenían una imaginación para meterse en problemas, al abrir la puerta me encontré con cierta bola de pelos ¿en que momento deje que mi muñequita le trajera una pareja a la bola de pelos? No nunca la deje, el problema es que ahora no lidiaba con una bola, ya eran 7 bolas de pelos andando por toda la casa, lo único bueno de esto es que no me mordían se la pasaban jugando con mis pequeños

Me acerque con cuidado a la ventana no quería lastimar a los peludos que andaban jugando en la habitación, desde ahí la vi con ellos abrazados, despues entraron a la casa, yo me quede a cuidar y jugar con los pequeños.

Los baje para que comieran, antes tuve que encerrar en una burbuja a los peludos no quería que lo demás vieran lo que teníamos por mascotas y sufriera de sus burlas, mis niños se portaron muy bien con los invitados, Hermy quedo con ellos que nos veríamos el fin de semana, en la que según es una casa ¨La Madriguera¨, lo que hacemos por amor.

Abrazaba a mi muñequita por atrás, mientras los veíamos irse de vez en cuando ellos volteaban a vernos, veía en su mirada esa molestia, pero ni modo tendrían que aguantarse yo a mi castaña no la dejaba, como hacerlo siendo perfecta para mi.

Ver a Draco y Herms juntos causaba –Harry pensaba –escalofríos en mi cuerpo, tome la mano de mi princesa para ir a la casa de mis suegros a darles la buena noticia y se enteren que seguimos vivos, ahora me doy cuenta que ese vacío que no lograba que mi felicidad fuera al cien se debía a la lejanía de mi mejor amiga, a mi falta de interés hacia ella, me hubiera gustado que otro fuera su esposo, pero ninguno encajarían con ella, otro no lograría que brillara como con él lo hace

Muy en el fondo me alegro de mi hermana –Ginny meditaba –Hermy se merece la felicidad del mundo, no creo que mi hermano Ron lo hubiera logrado, ver en ella ese brillo cuando mira al rubio, me hace saber que no hay nadie mejor para ella, tampoco puedo negar que Malfoy la quiera, la forma como la mira, la trata parece que es su mayo tesoro, un premio para él, ambos se complementan creo que por algo tienen cuatro pequeños, los gemelos son adorables aunque tengan el gesto del hurón, lo mismo que sus facciones, solo el color de cabello lo sacaron a ella, en sus ojos tienen el color de su padre pero la ternura y brillo de mi amiga, se ve que son inteligentes igual a su madre, vaya combinación, astucia e inteligencia, ¿Quién ganara?, por cierto como le habrá ido a Lily y Rose, ¿en que casa quedarían?.

¿Celos? –Ron pensó –Si tengo celos del hurón, pero no de un antiguo amor, celos de que ese rubio me quito a mi amiga, solo espero la trate bien y la haga feliz, a quien engaño hasta yo me di cuenta que él la ama, bien lo dijo Ginny están hechos el uno para el otro, Draco todo este tiempo mientras nosotros la atacábamos él la protegía. Ojala algún día me entere de toda su historia, historia que yo provoque de alguna manera, esperemos recuperar el tiempo perdido pero ante todo, ahora estar mas juntos.

* * *

**Muchas gracias chicos por sus reviews y por continuar a mi lado en esta historia.**

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	32. Reconciliaciones

_**Reconciliaciones**_

En cuanto llegamos a la madriguera mi suegra nos invadió con preguntas, no pudimos evitar sonreír, de esa manera todos imaginaron lo que paso, aun así pasamos la mayor parte de la noche contándoles lo que ella nos había dicho, no se de donde salían tantas lagrimas, pero todavía recordar las palabras de ella, me hacia derramar más, Ginny también lloraba, tenia su mano fuertemente aferrada a la mía, frente a nosotros Ron y Lav, él acariciaba la mejilla de ella, sabia que Lav tuvo celos de Hermy, pero mi hermano le demostró que la amaba, no podía negar que hacían una linda pareja, ella defendió su amor frente a sus padres, claro al final ellos tuvieron que pedirle una disculpa a Ron por su comportamiento, Ron no pudo negarse eran la familia de su esposa, con eso hizo feliz a su mujer

Los sobresaltos, emociones, nervios, corajes, lagrimas, alegrías, ya estaban cobrando factura, necesitábamos descansar, mi princesa se quedo recargada en mi hombro, me despedí de la familia y la tome en brazos, aparecí en Grimmauld, la deje sobre la cama le coloque su piyama y me acosté a su lado, quedando profundamente dormido, las pesadillas en mis sueños eran frecuentes, pero ahora que nuevamente el trio de oro estaba junto, sentía seguridad, así pasara una nueva guerra estar a lado de mis mejores amigos, cualquier cosa lograríamos juntos

Que cansada me sentía, ver a mis amigos, si que lindo era saber que recupere a mis amigos, nuevamente nos unimos, me quede un rato en brazos de mi amor, sentir su perfume me relajaba, voltee a mirarlo, ver esos ojos grises, que me derretían, ¿como logra tanto en mi?, ternura, pasión, confianza, seguridad, tantas cosas él provoca, se acercó a mi dando un beso, ese beso que logra que mis piernas flaqueen, nos separamos por un momento, tuve que agradecerle que se quedara a mi lado, que me defendiera, que me hiciera recapacitar a tiempo buscando y perdonando a mis amigos, tomo mi mano, ambos entramos a la casa, teníamos que preparar la cena, en un rato llegaría mis padres, los cuales al vernos llegar se fueron, lo que me alegro ya que no vieron el estado tan deplorable con el que regrese de la madriguera, fuimos a ver a los gemelos, esos diablillos hay que cuidar

-¿Draco porque están en una burbuja los peludos? –Al final Draco me pego el apelativo que les puso a todos los hijos de Albi

-Crees que me arriesgaría a que los vieran "ellos" y fuera su burla –Me miraba con la ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, ya había olvidado lo que le pasó en cuarto año provocando desde entonces ese sobrenombre en él.

-Si, hubiera sido muy gracioso que se enteran que exactamente tú tienes por mascotas un Huron y blancos para acabar –Me miraba serio, mis risas terminaron por contagiarlo

-Si, no dejaría de ser su burla, claro que me conformo con ver su cara cada que te beso –él se acercó a mí besándome

-Tarde o temprano se acostumbraran –Le conteste

-¿Segura? –Me dio de esos besos, que solo en la noche cuando nos entregamos el uno al otro olvidándonos de todos nos dábamos sin reservas

-¿Crees que puedan acostumbrarse a ver como su ¨amiga¨ pierde el aliento por mis besos? –Me miraba divertido

-Engreído –le mire medio seria

-Solo digo la verdad –Acariciaba mi mejilla provocando que me sonrojara más

Para suerte nuestra los gemelos no dieron mucha lata aquel día, ya en la cena nos llego el aviso de los papas de Draco regresaban para navidad, por ahora seguirían disfrutando sus viajes pero solicitaban saber en que casa quedaron sus nietos, esperaba mañana recibir alguna nota de mis niños, mis padres también nos avisaron que se irían a Bali y vendrían hasta navidad, al final Draco y yo, acostamos a los gemelos, ambos entramos en nuestra habitación donde los besos de él me hicieron olvidar todo solo recordar que él y yo existíamos

Me pego a la pared, donde me quitaba el vestido, besando la piel expuesta, la ropa se deslizo al suelo, el me cargo en sus caderas, lo abrace con mis piernas, donde él tomaba mis piernas y trasero pegándome más a él, sus besos se detuvieron en mis pechos, haciéndome gemir, la marea de placer nuevamente se hacia presente, sentir como entraba en mi sin contemplaciones, solo deseo en sus acciones, un grito de mi salió, mis uñas se aferraban a su espalda, los movimientos rítmicos y salvajes eran mi perdición, eran mi deseo total.

Sus caricias eran tan suaves en mi piel, esa forma de aferrarse a mi cuerpo desnudo, provocando placer y un fuego interno, esa manera de besarme dejándome sin aliento, sin sentidos, solo él y yo, cada movimiento suyo deseando más, la manera como recorría a besos mi cuerpo, provocando un fuego en mis venas, esa adrenalina sin control, todo era deseo, placer y amor, me aferraba a él no quería que nadie más estuviera a su lado, solo yo, acariciar ese cuerpo tan bien formado, que con los años se vuelve más irresistible, más deseable era el hombre de mi vida y no me arrepentía de haberme enamorado de él y entregarme de esta manera, no nos basto recorrer la habitación, en la cama las sabanas quedaron enredadas en nuestro cuerpos por tan locas posiciones, que solo a él y a mí se nos ocurrían, era mi complemento, era todo para mi

Su nombre era lo único que podía emitir ligeramente, era tan única la manera como el me hacia el amor, como provocaba mi cuerpo y deseara más, hasta hacerme terminar primero, pero aun disfrutar cuando lo oía gemir y aferrarse a mis caderas cuando termina.

Mi muñequita hace un rato quedo dormida estando recargada sobre mi pecho, eso me permitía acariciar su cabello, enredar mis dedos en el, era una mujer tan apasionada, me era difícil estar lejos de mi castaña, solo por negocios me ausentaba, pero siempre buscaba que fuera por poco tiempo, esta mujer me tenia atado de una manera que ni se imagina, sentir en este momento su calidez cerca de mí, me hace desearla nuevamente, pero sé que necesita descansar y reponerse tuvo un día con muchos sobresaltos, mi guerrera por fin enfrento a los fantasmas del pasado, por fin cerro ese circulo que evitaba, estaba seguro que ahora mi muñequita estará más feliz.

-¿Por qué a mí? –no podía creer lo que veía

-Draco deja de ser tan melodramático, el que Scorpius terminara en Gryffindor no se acaba el mundo, aun te quedan los gemelos que son igualitos a ti y a Anissa, de seguro también ellos quedaran en Slytherin –Podía enorgullecerme de mis hijos, aunque debí haber previsto esto, Scorpius tenia más de ella

Tan diferente era Anissa, manipuladora para conseguir lo que quisiera o mis gemelos que engañaban para evitar los castigos, bueno al menos uno contra tres, ni modo

-Entiéndeme muñequita, ¿como les aviso a sus abuelos que hay un Gryffindor en la familia? -¿Cómo demonios le digo a mi padre que Scor, estaba con los rojos?

-Ni idea –Hermy solo se encogió de hombros

-Ya que, era de esperar que terminara en esa casa

-Yo si me alegro

-Seria raro si no lo hicieras

-Te quiero Draco

-Te amo muñequita –Le dije antes de dirigirme al estudio para escribir el pergamino que mandaría a mis padres avisándoles donde habían quedado sus nietos

Vaya que esa no fue mi semana, primero me enfrento a los disque amigos de mi mujer en la estación del tren, después mi hijo queda en Gryffindor y por ultimo no logramos evitar que mis hijos fueran a la madriguera con los hurones.

Ya han de imaginarse, Potter cayo sentado de la risa, el zanahoria lloraba de las carcajadas, algo parecido les paso a los demás, después de una eternidad al menos así lo sentí, pudieron calmarse, claro que mis hijos nunca entendieron, porque tanto se reía esa gente, cuando de sus bolsillos salieron los hurones y los presentaron como las mascotas de la familia.

Lo único bueno que saque de esa comida, fue ver como había reconciliaciones de mi muñequita con todos ellos, la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara, ahí nos enteramos que el hijo mayor de Harry también estaba en Gryffindor, el segundo contra todo pronostico en Slytherin y su niña en Gryffindor, la hija de Ron Gryffindor, bueno al menos en ellos la tradición continuaba.

* * *

**Muchas de verdad muchas gracias por todos sus reviews**

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


	33. ¿Porque a mí?

_**¿Por qué a mí?**_

-¿Por qué a mí? –Draco seguía quejándose, hay que melodramático era mi marido

-Deja de quejarte amor, nada puedes hacer

-¿Segura?

-No me hagas mandarte una maldición

-¿Me amenazas?

-Por supuesto, por mis hijos hago cualquier cosa

-No quiero ir

-Tenemos que ir y ya déjate de niñerías, termina de ponerte el traje o se nos hará tarde –Le decía a través del espejo donde intentaba acomodarme unos pendientes

-¿Porque Scorpius nos hace esto?

-Porque así es el amor y te aguantas, tenemos que ir a pedir la mano de la novia

-Sabes que no me molesta eso, lo que me molesta es que sea precisamente la mano de Lily Potter

-Es la mujer de la que se enamoro tu hijo

-Pero es Potter –Draco se quejaba, lo hizo desde que se entero que Scor andaba con Lily. Lo peor de todo esto, es que dentro de poco vendrán a pedir la mano de Anissa y será otro Potter quien se llevaba a su hija, bueno tal vez no sea tan malo

Lo malo va a hacer, cuando tenga que ir a pedir la mano de Rose Weasly, ya que Adrien estaba muy enamorado de esa señorita, aunque fuera dos años mayor que él, pero que le hacemos

Bueno tal vez si le de un infarto cuando vayan a pedir la mano de Lucy la hija de Percy, que pensándolo de esa manera, no se a quien le de él infarto primero, Audrey y yo platicamos hace tiempo de esta situación, esperábamos que ellos terminaran, eran jóvenes, pero ahora ya tenía veinte años mi niño y lo veo muy decidido a casarse con ella.

¿Cómo dicen los muggles? **Troya va a Arder**

Al final la pedida de mano salió lo mejor posible, Draco tuvo que hablar y hacer las cosas de manera formal, claro que Harry ayudo, no sobresaltándose, mi amigo conocía a mi hijo, y sabia como quería a su hija, por ese motivo las cosas salieron más tranquilas.

Draco esta hecho una furia, hace un momento James junto con sus padres vinieron a pedir la mano de Anissa, el problema es que no estábamos preparados, su princesa prolongo la platica con su padre y ahora su novio venia de improvisto a pedir la mano, como sea Draco estaba serio y no hacia nada cuando sentí que las cosas iban a salir bien, nos sueltan de golpe que mi niña esta embaraza, ahí si entre Harry y yo tuvimos que agarrarlo, llevándolo a rastras hasta nuestra recamara.

-Amor cálmate –Intentaba razonar con él

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme, si de pronto llega la familia Potter y pide la mano de mi hija?, yo ni siquiera sabia que eran novios –Draco se alborotaba el cabello

-Anissa tenia miedo a tu reacción, por eso espero tanto –lo miraba moverse de un lado a otro

-Si Hermy, pero que ese desgraciado haya embarazado a mi princesa, lo tengo que matar –Me miraba furioso

-No vas a matar a nadie, tú también tienes hijos varones

-Pero ninguno ha embarazado a su novia, ve a Scor tuve que sufrir para pedir la mano, pero no decirles que mi hijo la embarazo

-Bueno Scor, es muy diferente

-También mis gemelos, cuando tengan novias no me harán pasar por esto –Draco me miro, mordía mi labio inferior, creo que estaba a punto de sacarme sangre

-¿Cierto? –Esos ojos grises, querían atravesarme

-Hermy dímelo ¡ya! –Lo último me lo grito

-El-fin-de-semana-hay-que-acompañar-a-Adrien-a-pedir-la-mano-de-Rose-Weasley, tiene-dos-meses-de-embarazo –Lo dije tan rápido, que esperaba no me hubiera entendido, él estaba serio, quieto, no se movía, camino a la puerta.

¡ADRIEN LUCIUS MALFOY GRANGER! –Iba hecho un Dragón

Como decirles que era la peor situación que me pude haber visto, hace unos días fuimos con Scor a pedir la mano de Lily, después tuvimos que sufrir cuando llego James, claro también con la noticia de el embarazo, pero ver a mi marido frente a Ron, eso fue épico, más cuando Draco por defender a su hijo recibió un golpe en el labio, con magia entre Lavander y yo los separamos.

Ahora estaba viendo el altar por fin la tercer boda se realizaba, la de Rose y Adrien fue la más rápida en un mes se realizo, la de James y Anissa al mes siguiente y claro por ultimo la de Scor, quien agradecí que no me apresurara como sus hermanos, todas quedaron muy lindas, pero sentía que está si la estaba disfrutando.

A mi lado estaban mis suegros, que reaccionaron mejor que mi marido, ya habían conocido a las novias y novio, y les agradaban por eso no les molesto los compromisos

Ahora solo quedaba Axel después del regaño que Draco le puso a Adrien, también hablo con Axel y mi niño tuvo que decirle que andaba con la hija de Percy, tuve miedo que algo le pasara, bueno el enojo le duro unos días, ahora veíamos a Lucy seguido por la casa, bajo la atenta mirada de mi marido, no quería enfrentarse nuevamente a un Weasley

Sabe que al final también estará frente a Percy, solo espera no tener que decir nuevamente que la novia esta embarazada.

* * *

**En verdad les agradezco el recibimiento que tuve en esta pagina, los reviews fueron fantasticos para mí, de corazón les doy las gracias y el que se quedaran conmigo hasta el final**

**Muchas Gracias**

**Espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes, por medio de mis historias**

**Los quiere mucho**

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

**__****Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**


End file.
